The Walking Dead: Generations
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: Now entering season 2! What happens now that Alex and Vinnie have separated from the others? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Alex

Chapter One

~Alex~

I'm not wasting your time or my own. I don't know how the epidemic started. Nor do I really care at the moment. Here's what you need to know, Good Ole Mother Earth has gone to hell in a hand basket. The dead have risen and began eating the living. I woke up from a coma-like state to find my hometown in shambles. Everyone I knew was either dead or fighting to live. The living became looters and scavengers. This is my story.

Stiffness.

That's all I felt when I first woke up. My throat was dry and I was stiff. A dry IV was still inserted into my arm. After getting my arms awake, I instinctively pulled it out. Sitting up in bed, I realized I was still dressed in a hospital gown. I clumsily put my feet on the floor, and attempted to stand. This resulted in me falling face first on the floor, as the blood rushed back into my legs. I pushed myself into a sitting position and continually moved my legs until they no longer felt stiff before I attempted to stand again. It was during this time that I noticed the thick layer of dust on the floor. Looking around the room, I saw that it hadn't been cleaned in weeks.

I attempted to call out, "Nurse," but it came out "Nur-th," in a hoarse whisper. Slowly, taking care not to stumble, I inched to my feet once more. My knees were shaking so bad for the first five steps, I had to hold onto the bed. I made my way to the little sink in the room and turned on the faucet. Cold water poured out of the faucet and into my cupped hands. I drank my fill and smiled, looking into the mirror. I needed a shave. My beard was showing all raggedy and so unlike me. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I tried to recall what had happened. I remembered a shoot-out with some perpetrators who had robbed a local bank. We thought we had shot both perps, but a third one emerged from their vehicle and the memory went blank. Rubbing the back of my neck, I decided to try the nurse's desk to figure out what was going on.

I slowly walked to the door and grasped the handle and turned it. As I slowly opened the door, this god awful smell hit my nose and I immediately slammed the door and turned to puke in the trashcan. Returning to the sink to rinse the taste from my mouth, I grabbed a few paper towels from the dispenser and covered my mouth and nose as I prepared to open the door. Grasping the handle, I pulled the door open as I breathed through the towels. The towels filtered the smell enough that I didn't gag as I stared in disbelief at the disaster surrounding my room.

Ceiling tiles hung low, some were broken, others revealed electrical wiring that fell from the openings, sparking like mad. One half of the hallway was shrouded in darkness, while the other half flickered between light and dark. My inner cop kicked in as I surveyed the entire hallway, my mouth and nose still covered. At first glance, the walls looked normal, but after examining them closer I saw bullet holes riddling the entire corridor. Blood covered a good portion of the floor and several feet of the hallway walls. _What the hell happened?_ was my first thought as I slowly walked towards the nurse's desk. A phone sitting precariously on the corner of the desk beckoned me as I approached. Reaching for it, I intended to dial whom: 911.…wouldn't exactly be the right number to call now would it? Considering I'm a cop, standing in a deserted blood coated hospital….I dropped the thought of using the phone as I made my way out of the hospital. I was going to figure out what happened, and I knew if something bad had happened, I had to find my family.

Stepping into the bright sunlight, I shielded my eyes using my free afraid to take the paper towel mask away from my mouth and nose. Outside the hospital slowly came into focus as I saw piles of what appeared to be bodies, wrapped in tight cloth scattered here and there. Military trucks parked in different angles, trash and debris strewn about. Nothing made sense at this moment. _What in the hell happened?_ The question repeated itself in my mind as I slowly walked around the piles of cloth wrapped bodies and made my way in the direction of my home. I just couldn't comprehend how my peaceful little town could be in such chaos. Sure, we had our fair share of idiots who thought they were above the law but my fellow officers and I would take care of them in a snap. I brushed a strand of blonde hair from my eyes, as I removed the faux face mask.

I had made it to the road I lived on after thirty minutes of walking. During the journey to the street I lived on, I encountered a bicycle whose rider was laying nearly five feet from the bike. Her lower body was nonexistent and her upper body was pale and rotting. She raised her arms to me and snapped her mouth closed several times. Her eyes sunk deep into their sockets as she attempted to grab me. I dropped her bike and ran until I couldn't see the bike any more. I couldn't comprehend the fact that a corpse had just tried to eat me. For all intents and purposes, she should have been dead. I mean, I'm a cop, not a doctor for Christ's sake, but even I know she should've been dead. Then it hit me who that girl could have been…my wife's friend Hailey. Hailey always rode her bike in preparation for her MMA fights. This also brought forth another question: _Where was her training partner, Brian?_ Shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts, I kept trudging. Praying that Maria was safe in our home somewhere.

I arrived at my house and almost immediately started crying. Every window in the house was busted up. Blood dripped from the second story porch and a hand fell over the side. I wasn't sure whose hand it was, couldn't tell from my vantage point. Swallowing bile, I stepped forward ready to enter my home when something hit me in the back of the head and I went down hard.


	2. Chapter 2: Vinnie

Chapter Two

-Vinnie-

The wind howled through the canyon.

That's what woke me. I snapped my eyes opened and rolled over to see Maria lying across the cabin tent's main compartment from. We shared the small compartment together for safety sake. I vowed to keep her alive as her late husband was my partner on the police force and my brother. I vowed as I watched him die that I would protect her with my life. She slept peacefully despite our current situation. I eased out of the tent, careful not to wake her or the other tenants. Our camp was nestled in a small canyon with high walls and a shallow pond. We had three vehicles and an RV. Sitting atop the RV was our night guard, armed with a rifle, watching the narrow road that lead down into the canyon. I gave a little wave before making my way over to the pond and dipping my hands inside to splash water upon my face. Nothing wakes you up faster than cold water. Afterwards I made my way to the RV and climbed atop.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nothing new over the CB, no walkers. Nothing's changed. I think we're relatively safe in this canyon," was my reply.

"Nothing at all? This is getting ridiculous," I retorted, "I'm beginning to think we should shut the damn CB off. But the group wants to leave it on incase some survivors manage to track our channel. Brian, what's your opinion?"

"With all due to respect, Vinnie. You guys asked me to take on night duty, not give opinions," Brian responded again, but I could tell by the look in his eyes, he wanted to say more, "You say you lead this group, act like it."

"Alright man," I said, rubbing the back of my head, a bad habit really, "It's just I thought maybe I could trust you as much as I did Alex,"

"You can. But if you need help running this group ask for it, not opinions. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it otherwise, I'm gonna continue sleeping during the day, and watching at night," Brian said as he passed me the rifle.

"Get some sleep man. I'll see ya tonight," I replied.

As he climbed down, I walked over to the little stool we had placed beside the guard chair. There was a small notebook and pen lying on top of the stool. Brian would write down his requests for items in the book. Apparently he didn't need anything today. That didn't mean the group didn't need anything. I lightly tapped the butt of the rifle against the roof of the RV twice. That was the signal for the RV's owner and driver to get outta bed and bring the notebook he kept, which contained all items on hand. It also signaled our scout to get outta bed and join us. This was a routine we followed every other day.

"Okay Vinnie, Tyler, the camp needs cleaning supplies and more importantly food and clothing. Winter is just around the corner, but with the world gone to hell, we don't know when we'll encounter our first snow fall. You've seen how wonky the weather has been lately," Shadoe said starting our meeting.

He scanned over his list of supplies we had and I watched as his eyes scanned back and forth like a typewriter going full speed. Tyler let out a yawn that snapped me back to reality.

"The stores in town have all been looted thoroughly. I will have to venture deeper into the city. You guys going to provide me a small group? Because I can't carry cleaning supplies, food, and clothing by myself?" Tyler asked.

"I guess I could provide you with a group of three," I said, rubbing the back of my head (see, I told ya it's a bad habit). "How far into the city will you have to go?"

Tyler spread out a map of the whole city. One small corner of the city was shaded with a green highlighter. Tyler traced a circle around the shaded area with his right index finger.

"So far, this section is as far as I've ever gone. In order to gather more supplies, I'll need to enter the city here," Tyler said, marking the entrance he needed to take with a red marker.

The entrance was via an old railroad track. The tracks lead into the city just outside the area Tyler had already explored. It was a risky move he was taking, but it was worth a shot.

"I'll gather the supplies we'll need for the team. You gather the camp," I said, looking to Shadoe. "Tyler, come with me."

We all climbed down, and I lead Tyler to the vehicle I drove. In the trunk of the car, was a small armory. Rummaging through the unsorted equipment, I found four backpacks. Military issue backpacks that Alex had gathered before his untimely demise, that were capable of carrying up to seventy-five pounds of weight, as long as the person wearing them could carry the weight. I handed these to Tyler.

"Use these to put supplies in. Whoever you recruit to take with you must know that they are only allowed to use melee weapons in the city as the sound of gunfire will bring the entire horde upon you. This is your mission, son. I hope you lead the team carefully and safely," I said.

"I can handle this Vinnie. Long as they aren't afraid of heights, We'll be fine," Tyler smiled, flashing a thumbs up.

"Good," I replied.

I closed the trunk of the car and followed Tyler over to where Shadoe had gathered the entire camp at. A small campfire with coffee boiling was our meeting place for the days activites.

"Good morning," I said, looking around at the survivors who depended on me. "Today we're going to do things a little differently. Tyler, here, has been selected to go on a very dangerous, yet rewarding mission for the entire camp's sake. In order to this, he needs a team of three people to join him. I'm not asking anyone to help, I'm asking for volunteers. If no one volunteers, the camp will go without cleaning supplies, food, and clothing. We need these things before winter, as its just around the corner. I would go myself, but Tyler and Shadoe have both informed me that I need to be here,"

I looked out at the sullen faces of the survivors and almost frowned until a hand shot up in the back.

"I'll go,"

Stepping forward, the man stood between the rest of the camp and myself. With his lazy eye and his messy hair, one would expect him to be the last to volunteer. But that's before I noticed his physique.

"My name is Bobby Moore, and I volunteer to go on this mission," he stated.

"Alright Bobby, welcome aboard the team," Tyler said, tossing him a backpack. "Anyone else wanna volunteer?"

Once more, I was expecting no response until another hand shot up in the crowd. She stepped forward and I almost fainted.

"I'll go. I want to look around the city for feminine supplies," she said.

"Hailey? I can't allow you to go," I said. "Maria and I need you here at camp,"

"Listen here, dip shit, you keep bringing in supplies the camp needs, but the women need more than food, water, and clothing. Send a woman in to gather the supplies and she'll bring in the feminine products. Who better to send in than me? I'm not letting Maria go, and you sure as hell ain't," Hailey fought back.

I have to admit, she had a point. Not only is Hailey a mixed martial arts fighter, she's got more balls than most men. You don't wanna anger her. I learned the hard way a few years back when I first met her at a movie night hosted by Alex and Maria.

When Hailey accepted her backpack, another hand shot up in the back. He stepped forward wearing a tool belt. I applauded him.

"The name's Amir Camp," he said, "I'll go on this mission,"

"Good. The team is selected. Everyone else knows their duties. Get started. I'll be making my rounds as soon as the team is off," I said.

"Okay," Tyler said, showing us the same map from before.

We had the entire team gathered around a makeshift table and we were studying the map. Tyler pointed to their entry point.

"When we go in," he said, "We'll follow South Street as far as Hamilton. There is a blockade there. Durable, and strong enough for us to climb up. We'll climb up the blockade to the top of the Ingles. Once on top of Ingles, I'll station Bobby up top. He has the projectile weapon and can keep us covered while the rest of us go inside the store to gather the supplies we need. The automatic doors are all bulletproof fiberglass. It'll take forever for those zombies to break through. They should be locked, but just in case they aren't, I'll go in first. Lock them, and signal the rest to follow. As far as I know, no one has been inside this store," Tyler said. "We may encounter a few of the walkers inside the store. Dispatch those cleanly, and as soundlessly as possible. Any questions?"

"A backup plan?" Hailey asked.

"The backup plan is simple. We retreat to the roof and find an alternative route out. Which in my opinion would be this route," Tyler said tracing his finger along the street until he came into the shaded area of the map. "We can travel the rooftops and be out of reach of the walkers. Once inside this shaded area, we're home free. The shaded area is almost clean of the walkers,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bobby said, "I can't wait to slaughter some walkers."

"Whoa," I said, putting my hand out. "This isn't about slaughtering walkers. You go in, get the supplies and get out. Don't waste ammunition, don't waste bolts for your crossbow," I retorted.

"Sorry to upset the Office-ker," Bobby said in a mock drunk voice. "Mind if I grab some brew while in there?"

"You won't be in there. You'll be atop the building," Tyler said.

"The hell?" Bobby asked.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Hailey asked.

"Not likely. He was thinking about slaughtering walkers," Amir said.

"What'd you say to me, nigger?" Bobby asked.

Before anyone could stop him, Amir slugged Bobby square in the jaw, rocking his head. Stumbling backwards, Bobby had to no time to react as Amir used a double leg takedown and immediately went to town on his head. Tyler, Hailey, and I grabbed Amir and pulled him off.

"Quite a time you got here, pal," I said, slapping Tyler on the shoulder.

"Won't happen again," Amir said, breathing heavily.

Bobby suffered a busted lip, several teeth being knocked out, and a bruised ego. He'd survive until his next racial slur which would likely get him killed. Not my problem. In this world you can't have racism. Not any more. I watched as the team walked away, reminding them that Tyler was their leader and they obeyed him. It hit me just as they vanished behind a boulder that they didn't take the radio. I grabbed it and ran full speed to catch up to them.

"WAIT!" I called after I saw them again.

I handed the radio off to Tyler and once again watched them leave.


	3. Chapter 3: Alex

Chapter Three

-Alex-

All I remember is making it home. Then its all blank.

I awaken in a dark room. I see a faint trail of light coming from a doorway to my left. I attempt to sit up, only to find that m_y_ arms have been tied down. _Just great,_ I think to myself. Just as I'm wondering who my captor is, someone enters the room.

"Good, you are awake," he said, his voice low. "Your injury, when did it happen?"

"I'm not sure what you are asking?" I replied, through the harshness of dry mouth.

"Listen here mister, you were injured. How did it happen? When did it happen? I can't risk you turning into one of them," the man said, his voice straining to keep from shouting.

"Shot in the line of duty. Bullet to the right side, just beneath the ribcage. The doctors removed the lead but that's about all I can remember. Happened about I don't know, seven weeks ago?" I said.

I hear the faint sound of a knife being removed from a sheath before feeling the bindings holding me down being torn. Rubbing my wrists, I sit up. My head still throbs a bit, but nothing major as I stand and follow my captor out of the room. Down the hallway and through a den into a kitchen. The house was familiar yet, it was now so unfamiliar.

"The Jenkins used to live here," I said. "I helped roof the place when I was sixteen,"

"It was empty when we found it. No sign of a struggle or anything. My son and I made it a home. Follow me and I'll explain more," my captor said.

He led me out of the kitchen into a second hallway and into the inner most bedroom. The rest of the house was shrouded with the eerie light of candles and when we entered the inner most room, I expected another candle, only I was surprised to see him flick a switch and the room burst into light.

For the first time I could clearly see my captor. He stood roughly six feet tall and was well built. Carried himself with the swagger of a hardened soldier and his eyes told millions of stories of hardened times. Too many for me to follow with my own eyes and way too many for him to tell.

Inside the room, I found myself looking at a small command center. The entire house was surrounded by cameras that he had installed and kept running around the clock. A small folding table sat in the center of the room neatly arranged with stacks of information. A large dry erase board was pushed off to one side, hiding a closet door. On the board was information about the homes on the street. A map covered the largest wall. It had several red 'x' marks on it.

"Welcome to my Personal Chamber. I'm the only person besides yourself who knows what is in here. My son doesn't even know. He's asleep right now. I've been detailing as much of the epidemic as I can in here. I figure since you were a cop at one point in time, you might be able to read through some of these files and discover your own way. My advice, friend, is not to stay in one place with too many people. Light, sound, and smell attract those walkers. I'll allow you two nights to get your bearings, get some clothing from your home and then we have to get you moving. I lost my wife to this plague, I ain't losing my son,"

With that, my captor left me sitting in his chamber. I picked up the first clipping of newspaper he had gathered. The clipping read:

'_**CITIZENS ATTACKED BY UNKNOWN CULPRIT**_

_Local authorities are on the look out for a suspect who has committed several attempted murders and several more murders through out the town. The victims have had no connections to one another except death by an apparent bite._'

I read every article speaking about the attacks. As I read, it became clear: The World had gone to Hell in a hand basket. I put away the clippings, and began reading over the information he had written down about each home on the block. He had noted items missing from my house and I carefully looked over the list twice. Three items caught my eye that were missing: 1) Pictures and Albums, 2) Every set of keys, 3) Pillows on the beds.

The first two things gave me hope, but the last item missing really made me smile. It was our key, our signal. We agreed that if something bad happened while I was at work and she had to leave town, she would always pack the pillows. It meant she would be heading to her mother's down in Gaffney. That would be my destination.

"Dinnertime friend," my captor said, breaking my concentration.

"You can call me, Alex," I replied.

"Mario," my captor stated. "And my son's name is Drake,"

I followed Mario into the den, where there was another small folding table set up with three plates, three forks, and three cups. Drake, a small child about eight, had just finished pouring water for us to drink. Mario filled all three plates with pinto beans and mashed potatoes.

"The instant variety," Mario said, smiling, "I never was one for cooking,"

"Mom always did it, unless she worked later, then I would cook something great for Dad," Drake said, "But Dad says I should only cook over an open fire outside and he won't let me cook at all inside yet,"

"You're dad is just trying to protect you, I'm sure," I said, as we took hands and prayed.

After the prayer was over, we ate in silence. I took my time, enjoying the food. I didn't realize how hungry I was until that moment. As I ate, I felt my energy return and I also started thinking clearer.

"Mario," I said, breaking the silence. "You wouldn't happen to have a car that could make a trip to the Police Station would you?"

"The old wagon can make a trip that small, but nothing more why?" Mario asked.

"If we can get to the police station, I could gather some supplies for you and myself. Guns, clothing, and a small amount of food," I said, just before the sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted.

Drake immediately grabbed his ears and starting a panicking scream of "IT'S HER!" before he darted out of the den, and into another one of the inner most rooms. Mario and I stood.

"Detective," Mario said in a hushed whisper.

I turned to see him tossing me a baseball bat. The weight of the object made me feel comfortable. With the food in my stomach, I realized my brain power increased a bit from the energy coursing through my body now. It also brought back memories of the video games I used to play. God how I loved Resident Evil and Dead Island. I was about to hit highscore world wide, I could feel it. I took a position by the door as Mario stepped near a window. Looking through the peep hole on the door, I saw her.

Her hair was standing on end, making it look like she had the wildest afro in history, her eyes a milky white color and her body nothing but bones as it deteriorated. Her left index finger was extended as she continually walked forward pressing the doorbell.

"She'll leave in a few minutes. I think they have the ability to learn, but it's just an observation," Mario said in a whisper, "In the beginning it was almost as if the entire body brain and all died. But recently, I've noticed that the newer ones seem to, I think remember is the correct word, things they used to do. I've noticed teenage walkers heading to the mall, school, and other places teens would hang out. Could be a coincidence, could be something else. Who knows?"

"Good observation, Mario," I replied, "What did you do before the outbreak?"

"I was a biologist in the Marines. The outbreak started as an airborne bacteria that would have been used for a weapon, unfortunately someone attempted to steal it. During that attempt, it was released and the result is the what you see," Mario replied.

"They move very slow. So staying on the move would be the best move, right?' I asked.

"Except for the mutating walkers," Mario replied, "The gene used to create the bacteria that caused the reanimation of the dead is a reverse engineered version of the Mad-Cow Disease. When it enters center human bodies, or animal bodies, there is a chance mutation can occur if the human or animal has the positive gene that matches the now negative gene we've taken out of the Mad-Cow Disease,"

"You helped create this plague?" I asked.

"Indirectly," Mario replied, "I created the program and computer system used to remove the negative gene from the Mad-Cow Disease,"

I thought about this as I watched Mario's wife leave. After she left, Mario and I cleaned the table and prepared for bed. I kept thinking about the things I had learned. The United States Military created the plague and being cocky as they usually are, thought it was safe in their hands. Someone tried to steal it and sent the world to hell in a hand basket.

I was dressed in a white t-shirt, blue jeans and combat boots I had found in Mr. Jenkin's closet. Mario and Drake wore matching jumpsuits they both had picked up before meeting me.

"The jumpsuits offer protection that nothing else offers," Mario explained, revealing that his jumpsuits had been custom made from Kevlar.

"You're right. They shouldn't have teeth tough enough to bite through Kevlar. Let's get going?" I suggested.

I readied the baseball bat from the night before. Drake popped the front door open and Mario took point with his twin short swords, swinging them wildly to the untrained eye. But he was handling the two swords like a master. Next thing I heard was the _sling! Slang!_ of the blades slicing into the necks of the, what did he call them, Walkers outside. I followed suit, swinging for the fences. Walker heads rolled as we went down the street, making our way to the car Mario had parked a few houses down.

Mario's ride wasn't what I expected from an African American Male about my age. It was a Ford Taurus Stationwagon. Didn't even have rims. As Mario started the engine, I heard it knocking and I knew the car was on its last leg. A small plan to repay Mario and Drake formed in my mind as we started the twenty minute drive to the Police Station.

Once I unlocked the Police Station, I directed Mario and Drake to enter the locker room. Turning on the hot water, I smiled as the steam soon filled the room.

"Feel free to take a hot shower," I said, "I'll be back in a moment to take one myself,"

I left them alone and walked to the clothing room. I grabbed clothes I knew would fit Mario, Drake, and myself, and three sets of keys from the main office. Returning to the showers, I joined in the hot shower and realized how good I felt once the grime washed off my body.

After we all dressed, I lead my two friends to the armory. Inside I grabbed two bags, similar to a golf club bag. I tossed one to Mario.

"Take what you need. Grab a few boxes of ammunition for each weapon you take. I'm taking the rifles and shotguns with me, leaving you two each. I'll also need ammunition for my Magnum Revolver and my 9mm. Leave two boxes of 9mm ammunition and all the Magnum Revolver Ammunition," I requested.

Mario, Drake, and I worked together to gather all the firearms out of the station before Drake went to raid the cafeteria for food. Mario looked at me as I smiled handing him a satellite radio.

"Listen," He began.

"No. You listen. I'll turn the Radio On Every morning at nine. You get close to me, send out a call. I'm heading towards Kings Mountain, The Center for Disease Control should still be operational at least," I responded. "As my way of saying Thanks for all you've done, I've got a gift for you and Drake,"

"What?" Mario asked.

"Just follow me," I said.

"You taking us to a McDonalds? Or Burger King?" Drake asked.

"I'm good, but not that good," I said, smiling a bit.

Even in a nasty situation like this one, the kid had a sense of humor. That would take him far in life. I lead them outside and revealed my gift. Two cruisers sat before the building. A newer one, with only a hundred miles or so on it. Then one we used daily.

"You can have the older one. It has a few thousand miles on it. Perfect for getting your son and yourself supplies. It won't make a very long trip like I have to make, or I'd take it. I'm taking the newer one. Be safe friend," I stated.

"Will do. Take care of yourself, Detective Alex Ruler," Mario said shaking my hand.

We both climbed into our cars and left, me turning right towards Kings Mountain, and Mario turning left towards my home. I grabbed the CB microphone.

"Mario, take care of my house for me," I said, smiling.

"Will do my friend. By the way, I don't know if you saw the hand hanging from the second floor balcony…but it's a man named Donald White," Mario replied.

I had forgotten the hand. But I was glad Mario had searched.

"Thanks Mario. I'm relieved," I said, shutting off the radio.


	4. Chapter 4: Tyler

Chapter Four

-Tyler-

**AN: This Chapter will be a bit shorter than the rest of the chapters I've written. Nothing really big happens in this filler chapter. This just explains how the Four Person group gets into position for a future event. **

I took point as Hailey followed behind me. Amir and Bobby were behind her. Bobby brought along his handheld harpoon, which I thought was pretty cool. The miniture gun fired shafts, similar to a crossbow, but anything could be inserted into the device and fired at a high speed. He brought up the rear, having the projectile weapon that was silent. Everyone else carried pistols and knives.

The walk from camp to the edge of the city took the longest. Once we crossed the barricade and into the city, we would have a shorter trip to the grocery store. Apparently when the shit hit the fan, the government decided we'll build walls around every major city or something like that. Gaffney, South Carolina was no different.

"Okay guys," I said, as the barricade came into view. "You know the plan. Let's execute it and get everything in motion,"

"Listen up you spic looking motherfucker," Bobby said, dryly, "I'm not listening to a damn word you say. I only agreed to do this so I could slaughter those walking corpses,"

Before I could say a word, Hailey seized Bobby by his collar and lifted, yes lifted, him off the ground with one hand. She's fairly small, but muscular. She held Bobby up with her left hand and drew her right hand back. Bobby's about five eight, weighs all over two hundred pounds but here Hailey was, her one hundred twenty pound frame, holding him with one hand.

"I've had enough of your racist shit. You wanna play the inbred redneck trash in this group? Fine do it. But if you ever disrespect Maria again by using the fucking word, I will knock your lazy straight, and your straight eye will go lazy. You understand me?" Hailey asked.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Bobby stammered, as the fear welled up in his eyes.

"Good," Hailey said, putting him down and turning to walk off, "One more thing," she said pausing. "Don't ever call me Ma'am again!" With that, Hailey lashed out with a sharp thrust kick, hitting Bobby in the stomach, knocking him down and the wind out of him.

"Note to the rest of us," Amir said, "Don't piss her off,"

"Ditto," I said. "Alright now that Hailey has literally scared the piss out of Bobby," I indicated the growing wetness in Bobby's khaki pants, "Remember the plan and execute,"

We had just made it through the fence when our well thought out plan was shot all to shit. We didn't have time to make it half way down South Street. We had to take a minor detour as we met a group of walkers as soon as we touched down.

"Don't fire unless you have too. The sound will attract more. Prepare for melee offense. Bobby, you're the only one who can shoot them," I reminded everyone.

The group of walkers noticed us almost immediately as soon as we tried to skirt the route we had planned. We naturally did what any normal human would do In this situation. Retreated!

"Up there!" I shouted.

An emergency escape ladder was drawn up. If I could leap and grab it, my weight would pull it down. Unfortunately, as a white guy, I can't jump that high.

"Get out the damn way, man,' Amir said.

Not much taller than me, Amir coiled his legs and leaped high, grasping the lowest rung of the ladder and brought it down. He drew his combat knife and took a defensive stance as Bobby opened fire with his harpoon. Hailey climbed up as I covered her from the other side. Next up was Amir, followed by me and Bobby. We climbed onto the roof of the department store and rested easily against the sides. Bobby stood on the protective wall surrounding the roof and looked down.

"We have a problem," he said.

"Shit!" Amir said, peering over the wall, "How many you think are down there?"

"Thousands!" Hailey called out from the opposite side of the roof. "Tyler, what's the new plan? Cause from my vantage point, the old one is fucked."

"Try contacting Camp. Let them know that we're in over our heads," I replied, as I surveyed the surrounding area. "I've got an idea, but I'm going to have to go it alone. While I'm gone, Hailey is in charge of the group,"

When I said that, I could see Bobby's eyes flicker. He wanted to say something but was afraid Hailey would drop his ass off the side of the building into the hungry horde below. I dropped my backpack and mentally measured the rooftop. It was probably a twenty-five by twenty-five roof on top of five story department store. It had a small pipe protruding from the top and a doorway leading into the store. If I took a long enough run, I could get myself across the ally onto the building next door. That's when I realized there survivors on the roof.

"Alright! I'm going for it!" I shouted, running towards the edge, sprinting to the protective wall and leaping to the building next door.

I was met by four survivors. Twin brothers that looked like bodybuilders, who introduced themselves as Justin and Jerald. Justin had spider bite peircings, Jerald had none. The other two survivors introduced themselves as Alyson and Nikki. Alyson was originally from North Carolina, visiting friends with Nikki. Both were ex-cheerleaders in school and I smiled. Cheerleaders were my weakness. Brian would enjoy this too.

I stepped forward and introduced myself. Jerald and Justin both explained to me what was going on in the building beneath us. I smiled and pointed to the building I had just jumped from.

"Jump to that building. We'll get you out of here to our camp," I said. "We need to work together to get supplies and we can get back to our safe haven,"

Jerald and Justin helped Alyson and Nikki jump before jumping themselves. Just as I was about to jump, I heard the sound of gunfire. Followed by the sound of a surprised animal being taken down and the sounds of a human scrambling for cover in a panic.

"You guys make sure the inside of that building is safe. I'm going to look for the other survivor. Hailey is in charge!"

With that I was off!


	5. Chapter 5: Alex

Chapter 5

-Alex-

As I drove the cruiser towards Gaffney, I noticed I was running out of gas. My first thought was, _Damn it. Now I gotta get outta my car and I'll be unprotected._ Then I remembered I had guns. Grabbing the Magnum and inserting it into my holster, I pulled the car over to the edge of the road, near a Lil' Cricket Gas Station.

Scanning the area, I could tell it was once a camp area for a group of survivors. Tents were pitched but now trashed at odd angles. Some of the cars were occupied by, what did Mario call them, walkers that weren't functional enough to open the door.

I walked with my gun aimed forward, the gas canister at my side. The wind whistled through the mess of cars and pumps making an eerie sound. I drew close to the gas pumps and checked them for gas. Nothing! This was a bust. I turned to head back to my car, when I heard the sound. A steel pipe rolled to a stop at my boot. I dropped my gas canister and gripped my magnum with a two handed grip. I walked slowly through the scattered cars and wreckages, looking for the person or thing that sent the pipe rolling. It was at this time, I heard the soft, sobbing.

"H-Hello," I said in a whisper.

When there was no answer, I stepped in the direction the sound came from. I would pause every five steps and listen. I saw a movement on the other side of a car, but it was so quick I couldn't make out who or what it is. Instinctively I dropped to my stomach and peered beneath the car to see a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers dragging a teddy bear.

"Little girl," I said, a little louder, "I'm a police officer. It's not safe. Come with me and I'll take care of you,"

Almost instantly the ghost town of a gas station sprang to life. Crawling from dark corners, from beneath cars, coming out of the store itself. Then I saw the little girl I had been attempting to save. Half of her face was missing, revealing the jawbone beneath. I cringed, before I raised my gun and put her down. _Blam!_ The round pierced right through her forehead and out the back of her skull. I took the distraction and ran for my cruiser.

I dove into the car and started the engine. Even with a quarter tank of gas, I could still get a little farther down the road. I watched as the horde followed me down the road a good five miles before I lost sight of them. With sweat drenching the front of my uniform, I focused on driving now, until the car finally gave out. _One problem at a time, Ruler. Remain calm and….AWWW FUCK The dead aren't staying dead, man._ I mentally slapped myself a few times. _Focus. Your wife is out there somewhere. You've got to find her._ I thought.

About fifteen miles down the road, the car finally stalled on me. Smack dab in the middle of nowhere. I got out and popped the trunk. I would be taking the hitchiker's guide now. Stepping cautiously from my vehicle, I drew my firearm and proceeded towards the trunk. I checked my surroundings, and pulled out the golf-bag with guns in it and a small backpack with extra clothing for me. I limited myself to just these two bag for several reasons, but most importantly, I was a fan of zombie movies. About seven months before this, Maria and I had went out to the movies with Hailey, Robert, and Vinnie. Vinnie also brought along his flavor of the day, some random chick he met online. We went to see _Zombieland_ starring Woody Harrelson. The movie gave you a bunch of rules to follow when living in a zombie apocalypse. The only rule I could remember out of the entire movie was _Travel Light._ Which is what I was doing now.

I was alone on this stretch of highway in the middle of nowhere. I had the guns strapped across my back and I carried the small backpack with my clothes in it on my left shoulder. This freed up my right hand in case I needed to draw my weapon. I came across one of those green traffic signs signaling to drivers how far they were from a certain city. Gaffney was another twenty-five miles away. Checking the position of the sun, which was getting low, I decided I had better find shelter for the night. I came across an old city bus. It seemed out of place in the middle of nowhere but I'd take anything at this moment in time.

I carefully approached the opened door of the bus and peered inside. Nothing I could see from the ground. I set my two bags down gently so I didn't make a sound and drew my gun before inching my way into the bus. There had to have been thirty seats or more. The luxury kind of bus. Like a charter bus. Televisions hung down in front of every set. Lucky for me, there was no one in sight. Not even a Walker. I walked up and down the isle. Checking for zombies or any other unwanted guest. I returned to the rear of the bus and started rummaging through the overhead storage compartment. I found a few useful items which I placed in the seat I would be using for the night. I also found some thick blankets, probably used by the driver when driving during the winter. I kept one for myself and the others would be used to cover the windows as much as I could get them covered. I grabbed my guns and bag from outside and closed the door tightly. Using the controls inside the bus, I made sure the door was locked and I turned on the interior lights before I set about putting the blankets up over the windows.

When I finished putting the blankets up, I made a bed in the rear of the bus by laying three sets of sets flat as possible and spreading a blanket out over them. I grabbed a few backpacks from the overhead storage to even out the 'bed'. I then sorted out my items in my backpack: I had a lighter, three changes of clothing, a pocketknife, a combat knife, my guns, and two cans of food. I rummaged through the remaining bags in the storage compartment and I found some chips and a candy bar. I ate the candy bar but put the chips away for later. I killed the interior lights before settling into bed for an attempted sleep.

Sleep was near impossible. I only managed a few hours. My imagination, which was barely controllable before the apocalypse, was running rampant. An idea struck me as I lay there listening to the soundless night. The bus I was in was a pretty good shelter and probably more durable than a car or truck. Sure, it could use a few less seats but I could handle that later when I found some tools. The more I thought about it, the more convinced I became that it was a good idea to at least try. Who knows what reason the driver stopped at this location?

When the sun rose, I was already up checking all of the consoles inside the bus. Every button worked. The headlights, interior lights, televisions, air conditioning, heater, and all worked fine. So the question was, if the bus was good on gas or did something cause the engine to stall. I turned the key in the switch, without thinking and suddenly the big machine roared to life.

"Holy Hell In a Bottle!" I shouted in joy. "I think you are my saving grace,"

Leaving the bus running, for fear it may not start, I shot a look at the guages. Full on fuel, oil, and all the essentials. I stepped outside of the bus, and checked the storage compartments for useful items. I left all the luggage on the side of the road, taking only what I thought I'd need. I'd put all the clothes in one compartment, keeping them because I knew I would be looking for my wife. She would need clothing too. I put all canned food in another compartment with the few cooking utensils I found stored in the bus compartments. Deciding I was set, I climbed back into the seat, turned off the air conditioning, and removed my curtain from the windows. The bus would use more gas by running the AC, so I would use the custom made fuelless AC. All windows open, going as fast as I dared. The bus even had a CB. I turned it on in time to hear a broadcast.

"Base Camp! BASE CAMP!" a frantic voice shouted. "THIS IS AMIR, BASE CAMP DO YOU COPY?"

When no one answered, I attempted to answer the man.

"Hello! Hello! Amir, This is detective Alex Ruler. What's your location?" I asked into the microphone before I realized its cord had been sliced in too. "Shit!"

"BASE CAMP! WE ARE ATOP THE DEPARTMENT STORE JUST INSIDE GAFFNEY. THE STORE IS SURROUNDED BY WALKERS. DO YOU COPY?" Amir was shouted now, as I sensed fear setting into his voice.

As much as I wanted to give him a shout back, I knew I couldn't. I did have a plan though. If he had a base camp, that meant survivors. Other people still alive. I would have to help him. That meant I would need to venture into the city and battle a horde of walkers. This I could manage, as long as I stuck to the knowledge I had learned about them. The walkers were pretty slow and limited in their abilities. I could park the bus outside the city, a safe distance away and enter via some other method of transport. A very basic and limited plan, but a plan nonetheless. Wasn't like the guy had a choice on who saved him or not, was it?

Hours after receiving the broadcast, I parked my bus on an abandoned farm. Lucky for me, it was a ranch that had horses out front. I borrowed one of the horses, and prepared for the trip into the city to save this guy, Amir. Judging from my mental calculations, and a hand drawn map….I would enter Gaffney via Highway 85, using the Floyd Blouvard exit. It would be closest to the man's location.

As I entered the city on horseback, I noticed it was rather barren. Empty with no sign of life or unlife. Adjusting the shotgun I had strapped across my back, I brought it for added firepower, I slowed the horse from a gallop to a trot. It's hoof steps echoed around use, eerie, as we strode through the remains of Gaffney. Blacksburg had been hit, but not as bad as this place. A war had broken out between the living and the dead. Bullet damage riddled the buildings, shell casings where covering the ground. A military tank had been stopped in the middle of the street and several soldier's bodies lay around around it, with bullet holes piercing their brains.

Upon the horse, I drifted slowly into town until I heard a familiar noise. Looking up, I saw a helicopter slinking between the towering skyscapers. I urged the horse forward, following the helicopter. Right into the middle of a walker horde. The horse bucked me off and tried to run, but the walkers surrounded it and took it down. They began eating it, while most of them turned to me. I opened fire with my magnum.

When the magnum clicked empty, I realized I had no escape. I drew the shotgun, and began firing. I kept backing up until I hit the tank. I realized that I could escape beneath it. Hitting the ground on my stomach, I crawl beneath the tank and was safe until the walkers followed suit. _'I've noticed that the newer ones seem to, I think remember is the correct word, things they used to do. I've noticed teenage walkers heading to the mall, school, and other places teens would hang out. Could be a coincidence, could be something else._' Mario's words echoed in my mind. I crawled on my back, firing with the shotgun protecting myself until I was down to my last round. I put the gun to my chin and almost pulled the trigger until I noticed the open hatch in the bottom of the tank. I climbed in and slammed the hatch shut. The tank was empty. No living or undead. I moved towards the back of the tank when the radio sprung to life.

"Hey you," the voice said.

I looked around wildly.

"Yeah you, the dumbass in the tank. You are in a tight spot, right?" the voice said.


	6. Chapter 6: Tyler

Chapter Six

-Tyler-

After I had left the others, I bounded across several building tops until I came to Floyd Blouvard. The shooting had stopped by the time I arrived, but Walkers climbed all over the a military tank that had been stopped in the middle of the city, while more of them ate some kind of animal. I knew whoever was shooting had gone inside the tank and I had to make contact with them. Looking around, I noticed on the next roof over, there was a command station set up. Even bore the Military logo. I made my over and saw that a radio was set up. I turned it on and prayed the radio in the tank was on. I picked up the mic and noticed several indicator lights were flashing. The only one not flashing was the light labled Artillary. I prayed this meant the tank was online and not something else. I clicked the microphone's talk button.

"Hey you," I said into the microphone before waiting a short time and speaking again, "Yeah you, the dumbass in the tank. You are in a tight spot, right?"

"I kinda am. Surrounded by hundreds of those walkers. How do you see me?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'd say what ever or who ever you came into town with ain't so lucky. A whole horde is tearing it to pieces," I replied. "I'm at the command station for the tank you are in. It's located on a roof nearby. Look, Do you have any weaponry?"

"Just a shotgun with one round left and an empty magnum. All of my other weapons are at my base camp just outside the city on an old ranch," the man said.

"You should prepare to run then. I'm going to get you out of there. Then we can talk more. Once you open the top hatch, take off to the left until you come to a barricaded ally. Get behind the barricade and climb the emergency escape to the roof. I'll meet you there. Once we meet up, we can work on getting you back to your camp," I said.

My response was static. I looked down to the see the man climb from the tank and jet towards the barricaded ally. I took his hand as he climbed from the ladder to the roof. The zombies were down below looking up, clawing the side of the building.

"Thanks for your help there friend," the man said.

I studied him closely. Obviously a cop, as he was wearing the uniform…unless he stole it off a Cop Walker.

"Not a problem. I heard the shooting, I came running to see if I could help. My name's Tyler," I said, extending my hand.

"Detective Alex Ruler," he replied, between gasps of air, "How are you surviving the city?" he asked, shaking my hand.

"I'm not. I'm actually here with a group of survivors. We were scavenging for food and supplies for our camp on the other side of the city, near Lake Welchel," I replied.

"In the canyon?" Alex asked, "What kinda vehicles did you get down in the canyon?"

"An RV and two trucks. The rest of the group sleep in tents. Let's head back to the rest of my group. We'll get the supplies we came for and head back to our camp. Then tomorrow, I can take you to your camp," I said.

"That plan works for me," Alex stated.

I lead him across the rooftops until we reached where I had left the others. We arrived to find Bobby and Amir having a stand off. Alyson and Nikki both on the ground, Alyson cradling Nikki's head. Nikki looked like she was sleeping. My only question was _Where in the hell is Hailey?_

"Look the fearless spic of a leader returns!" Bobby said, indicating me. "You gonna tell this nigger to get his gun offa me? Or do I have to shoot him?"

"Nah man. This shit is getting out of fucking control. I'm not standing here while this inbred cracka talks to me like that," Amir said, pulling the hammer back on his handgun.

I looked to Alex, who nodded slightly. We both rushed forward, at the same speed. He pushed Bobby's harpoon into the air, as he took Bobby down. I pushed Amir's gun to the ground as I took down Amir. I heard the locking sound of cuffs, a sound I'm familiar with. I looked over and Alex is cuffing Bobby to a pipe.

"Now big guy. Let me tell you something. I've lost my family. I've lost my wife, and my best friend. I got no one but myself fighting these undead assholes. You have this amazing group of people who have your back during this thing. If you are going to act like a child, well, we'll just put you on time out," Alex said.

"Who in the hell are you, Office-ker Friendly?" Bobby asked in his mock drunk voice.

"You may be right, there. I try to be friends with everyone. But some people, you just can't help. Now keep your drunken ass under control and I'll take the cuffs off you," Alex said.

After introducing Alex and inspecting the remaining supplies of the team, I began devising the return to camp plan. I walked over the edge of the building and looked down at the horde of undead screeching for a piece of my flesh.

"Tyler,"

Alex startled me as he approached with a seriously look on his face.

"We've got to get Nikki to your base camp. She has a fever," Alex said,

"There is no safe way to go. We'll have to eventually come down from the roofs if we do it hero style," I said.

"I know this is your group, but let me make a suggestion?" Alex offered.

"I'm open to ideas," I replied, relieved that someone else was making plans for our escape as well.

"Look over there," Alex said pointing to a vacant parking area, three buildings over. "I'll go over there with Jerald and Justin. The three of us will obtain enough vehicles for my plan. The plan involves luring the undead away with one car, while you lead the others into the remaining two cars,"

"That could be dangerous," I said.

"Yeah. You heard what I just told the inbred redneck right? I have nothing to live for. I'm going for it. That girl needs medical attention we can't give her up here," Alex replied.

"We only have a limited supply of medicines at camp," I stated.

"We're on a department store, Tyler. While The Twins and I are gone, you can send someone down to get the supplies you need for camp," Alex pointed out.

"This will only work if you stay here to control the inbred redneck," I pointed out, "I'll admit I'm scared of him. You, Amir and the only girl I trust to kick ass who seems to have disappeared can control him," I replied.

"You mean dat girl who kicked his ass? She's downstairs in the department store watching the doors. The walkers broke through one layer," Amir said. "She's got no backup,"

"Shit!" I shouted, "Amir, get down there,"

"You take the Twins and get the cars. Actually, just grab one car and a box truck," Alex said, pointing to a construction site, "You can carry more items and people in the box truck,"

I nodded as I ushered Jerald and Justin away from Nikki and Alyson. We leaped across the buildings to the parking garage. So far, Alex's plan was genius. We hadn't had any trouble getting to the car, which Jerald choose: a 2009 Candy Apple red Corvette.

I straight wired the car, while Jerald and Justin kept my back covered. Once the car was running, Jerald jumped behind the wheel, I grabbed shotgun as Justin hopped in back. The car's alarm system was rigged to a button on the dash for some on odd reason.

"Justin, when I start the box truck, you are to press the alarm button and assist Jerald in navigating the city. Lose the horde that chases you, I'll evacuate the others. We'll meet up at the Yellow Mall before returning to camp," I said.

"Right," Justin said.

"Just don't get killed," Justin said, "You are that group's leader and man, they can't operate without you,"

The box truck didn't wanna start at first. Once I got it rolling, I was home free. I used the CB to contact Amir.

"Amir. Get everyone to the loading dock of the building. We're going to Camp!" I said.

"Right," Amir shot back.

Within minutes, the back of the truck was filled with supplies and the entire group. I blew the horn six times, a signal to Jerald and Justin. I turned down Palmetto Avenue, heading towards the mall when I had to slam on the brakes. Sounds of anger and pain coming from the back of the truck, but I could do nothing but stare at the massive creature standing between us and the mall. It stood almost twelve feet tall and held the rear end of a familiar red corvette in one hand, the front end in the other. Muscles rippled beneath its skin as it roared. This thing made The Hulk look like a toddler. _Bambambambambambambam! _The gun fire snapped me to reality. I saw Justin and Jerald taking cover behind a post office drop box and another car as they unloaded into the creature. To my left, Alex appeared, staring at the creature as Amir appeared on the right with Bobby's Harpoon in hand. I climbed from the truck and stood between the two of them.

"Where's Bobby?" I asked.

"I dropped the key. He's still handcuffed to the roof of the store," Amir said.

"It's okay. We'll need something to cut the handcuffs with. After we get that, I'll get Bobby and take him to my camp. My question is, what in the hell is this thing?" Alex said.

"I don't know but it's got Jerald and Justin pinned down," I replied.

"How are we going to take it down?" Amir asked.

The clattering sound of metal hitting the pavement. I looked in the direction the sound came from and saw nothing. Alex took a quick scan of the area and suddenly started running towards a building to his left. I was confused, but followed Amir to the side of the road and opened fire on the creature. But the rounds just seemed to piss it off as it roared loudly, spewing saliva all over Jerald.

"Justin! Jerald! Get outta there!" I shouted, drawing aim on the creature's eyes as best as I could.

"What?" they shouted at me.

"GET! OUT! OF!" I started shouting before I was interrupted by a loud _FA-WHOOOOOSH! followed closely by an explosion as the creature was blown to bits. "THERE!" I finished. _

_I looked behind the creature to see Hailey and Alex. Hailey kneeling holding the stock of an RPG. Alex stood beside her and smiled. We all regrouped in the center of the intersection. _

"_Where the hell did you go?" Jerald asked._

"_I had to make a pit stop," Hailey said, patting the RPG, "I saw it in the building next door to the department store,"_

"_I'm glad you are alive," Alex said._

"_How did you know where Hailey was?" I asked._

"_I heard the clattering sound. I noticed the rope falling over the side of that building and ran to help," Alex replied. _

_We loaded up and headed towards camp. _


	7. Chapter 7: Maria

Chapter Seven

-Maria-

By the time I crawled out of bed, Vinnie had already set the camp to doing various chores. Not wanting to make a scene, I just followed suit with Donna, Brenda, and Brittaney. Donna and I have been friends since High School, but we're not as close as we used to be. Brenda is my sister-in-law, and Brittaney is a survivor who we picked up with her husband and two children off the interstate on our way into Gaffney.

The girls where taking the huge load of clothes down to the shallow pond behind our camp and cleaning them. I offered to help since I knew they all thought Vinnie and I had something going on and if I asked him, he'd say to sit in the tent and wait until tomorrow.

"Alright girls. We're away from prying ears," Donna began. "Who wants to play a little game while we clean?"

"Shoot, anything's better than playing spades," Brittaney said, shivering.

"I guess," Brenda said, rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" I said, quietly.

"Alright then. Who at camp would you like a one night stand with?" Donna asked. "Personally that Brian guy could rock my world any day or night,"

"I'd take a swing at that Robert dude, but Hailey might break me in half," Brenda laughed.

I looked over my shoulder, due to the feeling of being watched and saw Brittaney's husband, Chris, staring at us. I didn't really like the way he was looking at us.

"Not only would Hailey break you in half, she would break him in half," Donna laughed.

"That would give them both a piece of him, then," Brittaney piped up.

"Girls," I said, "I'm going to start lunch,"

With that, I got up and headed towards the main fire pit. When I was out of sight of the girls, I headed towards the RV. I knew Vinnie would be there on guard and I had to talk to him. It wasn't a matter of me needing a man, I'm loyal to my husband. Who was killed during his and Vinnie's escape from the hospital, but I needed someone I could trust and I couldn't trust any of the girls with what I was worried about.

I climbed up on top of the RV and found Vinnie looking through a pair of binoculars towards the dirt path that lead into the canyon we had stationed our camp in. He had a look of worry on his face as he scanned the road from top to bottom.

"Still no sign of them?" I asked.

"None. They've only been gone for about six hours. They probably ran into a group of walkers and had to detour," Vinnie replied. "We can't count them out,"

"I know," I said, looking at the roof of the RV beneath our feet.

"Hey, hey," Vinnie said, his voice changing from a hardened cop voice to a soothing voice. "You gotta keep your head up. Anything that wants to kill Hailey has to be meaner than her. And we both know only Tyrannosaurus Rex could come close to her meanness, but he'd still fall victim to her wrath,"

"I know. I'm just worried. Hailey's been like a sister to me since she and I met. I've lost Alex, I don't wanna lose her," I said.

"I know, Maria. You've got to remember the good about Alex and stop thinking about him being ripped apart by the horde," Vinnie said.

"You so aren't helping my situation here," I said.

"Sorry. I didn't what else to say," Vinnie said.

"So where is everyone stationed at?" I asked.

"Robert and Roger are hunting. Donna, Brenda, and Brittaney are doing laundry with Chris standing guard over them. Hillary is gathering herbs in the forest with Aj. She and Aj are going to be helping with supper," Vinnie explained.

"Let me guess, you are still letting Brian sleep all day?" I asked.

"Well he is our night guard," Vinnie explained.

"Not a good enough excuse," I said, "He needs to get his ass up and help us out around here,"

"He does help out," Vinnie shot back. "While we're sleeping, he's watching our backs. The least we could do is let him sleep and watch his back,"

"No. That slacker needs to get off his ass and do something besides eat, sleep, and watch," I said, raising my voice a little.

"Maria, I have set up the best defense available to protect you like I promised Alex. Having Brian on the night shift makes the entire camp feel safer," Vinnie said.

"Will you two keep it down? You sound like an old married couple," someone said passing by.

Looking down, I saw Shadoe.

"Shadoe, tell this man that Brian needs to do something besides eat, sleep, and watch," I said, hoping Shadoe would convince Vinnie.

"She has a point, Raymon," Shadoe said.

"Shadoe, tell this woman that Brian makes the camp feel safe and putting anyone else on the night shift would cause alarm within the camp," Vinnie said.

"He has a point, Mrs. Ruler," Shadoe said. "Look, I ain't going to be the middle man in ya'lls argument. Get marriage counseling,"

With that Shadoe continued on his way to wherever he was going.

"What's his job for the day?" I asked.

"He's working on getting the RV running, in case we need to make a getaway," Vinnie said.

I rolled my eyes before turning to leave Vinnie alone. I don't see how he and Alex coexisted together as a unit for the police department. They were so different. Vinnie is a loud-mouthed, arrogant, individual who has to have things his way or no way. Alex was calm, collected, and kept his cool under stress. He would know how to survive in this world we were living in now, if his life hadn't been cut short by a zombie horde. I'm not sure what happened, or how they overcame his brilliance when he was backed against a wall, but he was ripped apart by a zombie horde.

I found myself standing over a blooming white rose. I knelt beside the rose and said a small prayer to Alex. I hoped he heard me before I returned to camp to find everyone gathering around the main fire pit.

"Alright everyone. The team we've sent out to gather supplies hasn't returned yet. Tonight, we say a prayer for their safe return," Vinnie said, as Aj stepped forward and said our prayer. We all ate in silence before heading off to bed as Brian took his position atop the RV. _Asshole, I thought. _

_The next morning, after we all ate a breakfast consisting of a stew made from deer meat Robert bagged the night before, I told Vinnie I would be entering the woods to find that rose from yesterday. He offered to join me, but I assured him I would be fine without him. _

"_If they return while you're gone, I'll tell Hailey to come find you," Vinnie explained. "Though I don't like the idea of you going off by yourself and she'll probably beat my ass,"_

"_Yeah, I don't like the idea of Brian sleeping all day while we all work our asses off to stay alive," I said, walking away from him. _

_Sun shone down upon the silky white rose as I approached, creating a circle of light in the small clearing. I'm not sure why, but I felt at peace kneeling before the rose, as I said my usual prayer, asking Alex and the Lord to keep me safe. I sat there for what seemed like minutes…but in reality was actually hours. I didn't even hear the footsteps approaching or know anyone was behind me until she spoke. _

"_You comin' to the party or what?" _


	8. Chapter 8: Hailey

Chapter Eight

-Hailey-

As we approached the edge of the city limits, I rechecked my backpack. I was on this mission to obtain feminine products. I had everything except Birth Control. In my mind, I was asking who in the hell would be having sex while we're trying to make the camp safe. Here I was cramped up in the back of a box truck with Jerald and Justin, Nikki (who was unconscious), Alyson, and Amir, also all of the supplies we gathered from the department store were with us. Alex and Tyler rode up front. For some reason, Alex insisted on bringing along a huge tool chest full of tools. Suddenly the truck came to a stop. The rear roll up door went up and Alex instructed Jerald and Justin to get the tool chest off.

We were parked on the side of the road, near an old farm. An old Charter bus was out of place on the property. Alex, Tyler, Amir, Justin, and Jerald got to work on the bus. Apparently, Alex had turned it into a mobile home and it was his camp. I had a secret I wasn't tell him, I'd wait until we got back to our camp.

"Alright. Justin and Jerald, you two check out the house. See if you can find some rags and a bowl to put some cold water in. Amir, help me move Nikki into the bus. We'll put her on the bed and keep her hydrated until we can get back to your camp," Alex said.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Out in the barn, you should find some chests. Check those out and see what are in them," Alex said.

"Really? You are sending me off alone?" I asked.

"Look, Hailey, you and I both know if something wants to kill you, it has to be meaner than you. You are the only one in this group whose skills I know well. I'm working on knowing the rest of the team. Since I'm joining you guys, I'm going to need to know everyone's skills." Alex explained, he dug through a bag that reminded me of a golfer's club bag and handed me a gun. "Here, this is the gun you gave Maria when she and I got married. Use it wisely,"

I took the gun and smiled. Leaving Alex and Amir to work on the bus with Tyler, I headed towards the barn. It wasn't a very large barn, and it wasn't even red, which kinda irked me. When I was little, all barns had to be red. I pushed one of the doors open and walked inside, bracing the door open so it wouldn't close. Inside the barn smelled just like every other barn in the world. It even looked the same. I held the gun in a standard shooter's grip and proceeded with caution. A sound to my right, the sound of whimpering and I immediately aimed the gun in that direction. In the far corner, I found a small bed made out of a Dora The Explorer backpack and a ragged blanket.

Another sound behind me and I turned, bringing the gun around to aim it a little girl holding a baseball bat. She was startled by the gun and dropped her bat.

"Don't hurt me!" She shouted.

"I am not going to hurt you. I'm looking for supplies," I said, "Do you live here?"

"Yes. My mother and father are in the house. They've become walkers," the little girl said.

I almost smiled until I realized that Alex had sent Justin and Jerald into the house. I motioned for the girl to come close. Covering her ears, I raised the gun into the air and fired twice. The signal I knew Alex would understand.

Next thing I know, Alex and Amir are kicking the doors in with their guns drawn. Lowering their weapons when they see me cradling the little girl, they approach and I try my best to indicate the awful truth. Lucky for me, Alex could read me somewhat.

"Amir! Get to the house, get Jerald and Justin out of their. The bus is ready. Bring the girl and let's get to your camp," Alex said.

"Got ya man. I'm glad dis dude knows what he's doing," Amir said, running out of the barn and towards the house.

Alex knelt before the girl and placed his hand carefully on her shoulder.

"Little girl," Alex said carefully, "I'm Detective Alex Ruler. I don't know how much you know about the current situation, but if you stick with me and my friends. We'll protect you,"

"Detective," the little girl began, "my mommy and daddy told me to stay in the barn if something happens to them,"

"What happened to your mommy and daddy?" Alex asked, putting on his calm cop face.

"They were bitten by Uncle Ronnie and dad killed him. Then they turned into walkers themselves," the little girl said, "Mommy told me as she locked Daddy in her room. She said 'Taylor, go to the barn and protect yourself,' before she pushed me outside and locked the door,"

"Okay Taylor. Come with us and we'll protect you," I said. "Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand,"

Taylor ran over to her little bed and grabbed her backpack before returning to grab my hand and hold it tight. We followed Alex to the bus and met Amir, Jerald, Justin, and Tyler. Alyson and I sat with Taylor near Nikki, taking turns changing the cold rag on her forehead, as Alex drove, with Tyler giving him directions on how to get to into our camp safely driving the bus.

Inside the bus, the boys had removed a large amount of the seats. I saw why Alex wanted the tool chest. He even bolted it in place in the very rear of the bus. Nikki lay on a makeshift bed, consisting of three sets of seats laid back and covered with a white sheet and a thick blanket. A heavy thick blanket drapped around her like a hospital curtain, sort of petitioned her from the rest of the bus. I saw why Alex took a liking to the bus. He had storage outside the bus and inside the bus, protection from the walkers and the elements, and he had enough room to make a comfortable mobile home with.

We arrived at the canyon about an hour later. Alex carefully wheeled the bus to a stop next to the RV. The entire gathered around as Tyler stood up. With the doors still closed, the tinted windows, and everything, no one could see inside the bus.

"Okay everyone. We will file out, I'm leading Amir and Hailey into the camp first, as we were part of the team sent into retrieve supplies. Taylor will follow Hailey, Alex will then lead Jerald, Justin, and Nikki out. After the camp settles down, we'll begin the process of moving Nikki from the bus to the RV so our doctor, Shadoe, can begin medicating her. Agree?" Tyler asked.

We all nodded. Alex opened the door and Tyler lead us. We stood beside the bus as the camp gathered around cheering for us. Vinnie pushed through the crowd and shook hands with everyone until Alex stepped off the bus. Vinnie's face turned white as a ghost and he almost fainted.

"Nice to see you too, Partner," Alex said, "Hailey, you didn't tell me that Vinnie was here. Is Maria here or did the walkers get her?"

"She's here somewhere. I think she went into the woods," a voice said pushing past Vinnie.

He was taller than me, very lanky, but damn good looking as he strode through the crowd with his shotgun thrown across his shoulders, hanging by the shoulder strap. His arms went around my waist, and his lips locked with mine. The entire camp cheered for us.

"Robert," I said, finally breaking the kiss. "What do you mean you think she went into the woods?"

"Her and Vinnie got into an argument last night about something, and she disappeared into the woods. This morning right after breakfast, they returned to their argument before she walked off again. I think she's found a place of peace out there," Robert explained.

"Where the hell is my cousin?"

The voice surprised us all and until that moment, I had forgotten about the racist redneck we left handcuffed on top of the building. His cousin pushed through the crowd, armed with an large crossbow that had been modified. Alex stepped forward standing between me, Robert, and Roger.

"Your cousin?" He asked, putting on his calm, cop voice.

"Yeah, the harpoon totin' guy with the lazy eye that volunteered to go into the city with that fuckin' group," Roger said.

"Well, sir, your cousin got a little out of hand in the city. He had to be restrained due to his racial and sexist remarks to the group. He attacked a defenseless young girl, who is now unconscious, and he almost shot a good man," Alex said.

"What do you mean restrained?" Roger asked, his right eye twitching.

"I handcuffed him to a large object on top of a department store. Then in order to escape, I handed the key off to Amir while I went after our transport," Alex explained.

"When the transport arrived, I hurried to Bobby to uncuff him, but he kicked my feet from under me and said he ain't want no help from no nigger," Amir said, "resulting in me dropping the key,"

"You ain't pick it up?" Roger asked.

"It fell down a drain," Amir continued.

"So you just left him there?" Roger asked. "Let me get this straight? You are on top of a department store, he gets a little out of hand, Officer Douchebag here comes along and cuffs him to the top of the building, and then while escaping, Sir Dumbasss here drops the key into a drain. Didn't anyone think to use your gun to shoot the cuffs?"

"It's not that simple. The cuffs wouldn't have broken by simply shooting them," Alex explained.

After thirty minutes of debate, it was decided that Alex, Roger, and Tyler would return to retrieve Bobby the next day. Vinnie lead us all over to the main fire pit, where he had instructed Hillary and Aj to prepare a meal for us. Maria still hadn't shown up, and I noticed Alex looking down. So I took my solo cup, filled with a spicy cider and headed off in search of Maria.

I found her kneeling before a white rose, in a circle of fading sunlight and I understood why Alex always called her his angel. She looked like an angel sitting there, who had lost her wings and halo. Just as I was about to approach her, I heard footsteps. Staying hidden for a few minutes more, I watched as Taylor appeared behind Maria.

"You coming to the party or not?" Taylor asked, her voice full of innocence.

Maria jumped a little as if startled. She turned to look at Taylor and almost fainted, but she maintained her composure and stood.

"It's not safe out here, little girl. Why are you out here alone?" Maria asked.

"Looking for you. A friend of mine seems lonely without you and I would rather see him happy, so let's go already?" Taylor said, extending her hand to Maria.

I had to admit, the girl has balls. She reminded me of me. Pushy, yet gentle. I don't know what Alex was talking about earlier in the day when he mentioned something about anything that wants to kill me has to be meaner than me. I decided to lay low and head back to the camp without alerting Taylor or Maria to my presence.

I made it back to camp before they did. I grabbed Alex and pulled him off to the side.

"Go to the bus and wait. I'll bring you a surprise in a few moments," I instructed.

"Hailey, I wanna wait for Maria," he protested.

"You want a damn Knuckle Sandwich? If not, go hide in the got damn bus until I bring you your surprise," I said, making a fist with my left hand.

He obliged me by listening and I smiled. I still had it in me.

Taylor lead Maria into the camp and was confused when she didn't find Alex. She brought Maria to me and we embraced.

"Miss Hailey, where is the other guy who helped me? The 'Tective?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know honey, Maria and I will look for him. You go eat. There is plenty," I said

We watched as Taylor returned to the fire pit before Maria looked at me.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"You really wanna know? Go into the bus and look at the items I found for you," I said slyly.

"Okay," Maria said, "But you've gotta talk to Robert. He bagged a deer,"

I made my way to Robert as Maria headed into the bus. A few minutes later, a shrill scream of excitement could be heard throughout the camp. I smiled as I found Robert.

"So tell me, what miracle happened the allowing you to bag a deer?" I asked.

"I used an old trap I read about in a book. Always wanted to try it, but the humans where always too smart for it. I laid the trap as we walked towards the deer, and eventually forgot about it. When we ran it back towards camp, the trap trigger and viola we had a deer," Robert said.

"Ahh, so you didn't actually shoot it?" I asked.

"Hell no. I couldn't fire this thing without drawing every walker around upon us," Robert said.

"Good. Come on, Babe, we've got some celebrating to do," I said grabbing his wrist and heading off towards the tent he and I shared.

**AN: From here on out, I will begin each chapter with a Flashback. The Flashbacks are from a third person point of view and will give some insight as to what happens leading up to the zombie apocalypse and what happens during moments I have skipped thus far. I hope you guys are enjoying, Please read and review. **


	9. Chapter 9: Brian

**AN: Here is the first flashback sequence. All my flash backs will be written in Italics and will be in third person point of view. The Flashbacks will explore only the events that occur in the lives of the five main characters: Alex, Maria, Hailey, Robert, and Vinnie, leading up to their current situation. Please enjoy and Review. **

_Before_

"_Honey, have you seen my badge?" _

_Alex hurried around the house looking for his badge as he awaited his wife's answer. She was prepping breakfast as he prepared for work. Entering the bedroom, he saw his gun, gun belt, and badge laying neatly upon his folded uniform. _

"_Would you be looking for that badge?" Maria asked, entering the room, smiling. _

"_Alright Ms. Perfection, I'm a little disoriented from the wild hours I've been working," Alex said, kissing her. "But you know that's one of the many, many, many reasons I married you. No matter how often I lose my head, you always find it," _

"_You are so full of yourself," Maria said. _

_The sound of a car pulling up out front ended their conversation. Vinnie came up on the porch and entered the house. _

"_I'm HOOOOOOMMMMEEE!" he shouted in a mock Fred Flintstone voice. _

"_I'll be right out, partner. Maria has Breakfast ready and we can head out to patrol," Alex called._

"_Awesome, breakfast!" Vinnie said, adjusting his gun belt. _

_[8][8][8][8][8][8][8][8][8][8][8]_

_A few hours later, Alex and Vinnie were sitting at an intersection, listening to the CB while eating their lunch. _

"_So how's the married life?" Vinnie asked._

"_Not as bad you think it is. I love it man. Can't get enough of Maria's love and I can't wait to get off duty to go home and see what she has in store for me," Alex said. _

"_Calling all cars. There is a high speed chase in progress. Two armed men who just robbed The First National Bank were last seen heading south on Highway 18. State troopers requesting assistance from county officials to set up a road block," the dispatcher came over the radio._

"_Let's do it," Alex said, taking the mic. "Dispatch this is Detective Ruler and Raymon. We're volunteering assistance," _

_Vinnie turned on the sirens and headed towards Highway 18. _

_[8]8[8]8[8]8[8]8[8]8[8]_

_The road block was set up, Alex and Vinnie's car along with another car had formed the block with an opening left between them cover by spike strips. The officers all took their places as the mustang came into view. Alex held his Desert Eagle in a tight two handed grip before firing upon the car. The car swerved, hitting a ditch and flipping several times before coming to a rest. The doors opened as the gunmen got out of the car and began firing upon the officers. Alex breathed in slowly, taking his time to aim, instead of firing out of control like the gunmen and his fellow officers. Two shots and the gunfight was over, as Alex's Desert Eagle kicked back in his hands. _

_Alex moved forward, to ensure the gunmen were out of the picture when the door on the passenger's side of the Mustang was kicked open. A third gunman got out to run and saw Alex. Time froze as Alex and The Gunman locked eyes before the gunman fired with his 9mm Armor Piercing Round._

"_ALEX!" Vinnie shouted, as he rushed forward, rapid firing with his pistol-grip shotgun. _

_The force of impact sent Alex airborne. He landed five feet from where he was hit, spread eagle. Vinnie rushed over to him and began to lightly slap his cheeks. _

"_DON'T YOU GO INTO SHOCK!" Vinnie shouted, "RULER! FOCUS ON MY VOICE! DON'T GO INTO SHOCK!" _

_Paramedics arrived and loaded Alex into the ambulance._

Chapter Nine

-Brian-

Rapid knocking on the door to my Ford Taurus Station wagon snapped me from my dream. I prefer dreaming over the current situation we're all in now, so I sleep all day and keep watch at night. Groggily, I rolled onto my side and moved the curtain out of the way to see Vinnie standing there motioning for me to get up.

"What in the hell? It's only 4:30 in the afternoon," I said.

"We've got a camp meeting and everyone needs to be there," Vinnie explained.

I got dressed and followed Vinnie to the Main Fire Pit, to realize the camp had gotten bigger. More people had been rescued during Tyler's mission into the city. _Great, more people relying on me to protect them at night._ I thought. I noticed Maria standing next to another cop. _Even better, more pigs in the fucking house. _I thought.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm proud to say that now we have been joined by the master of surviving, Detective Alex Ruler. My partner from Polkville has somehow come back from the dead and is going to aid me in leading this group to surviving this apocalypse," Vinnie said, but I noticed how he kept looking at Maria and the new cop.

"First things first. I've been looking over the documentation of how the current camp life works. This isn't going to continue working for ever. Over the next few days I'm going to be making changes to the roster. However, before that begins, I do have yet another mission to embark on. I'm recruiting two people to join me and Roger on a venture back into the city to retrieve his brother," the new cop, who I figured must be Alex spoke.

"Alex," Hailey said, "You can't possibly be wanting to go after Bobby Moore, after everything that transpired in the city,"

"What transpired?" Maria asked.

"Bobby got out of hand. I hand cuffed him to the top of the department store and Amir dropped the keys to the cuffs down a drain pipe," Alex explained.

"You didn't shoot the cuffs?" I asked.

"Wait, where they the cuffs from the station back home?" Vinnie asked to which Alex replied with a nod of the head, "Those cuffs could've withstood damage from anything except maybe acid or an RPG,"

"Which Hailey used to destroy this giant mutant creature with," Jerald spoke before Alex shot him a death glare. "What? It's true. If Hailey hadn't blown that sumbitch up, we'd have all died,"

"I'm serious you guys. It ripped the sports car Jerald and I were using straight in half," Justin said.

"You are not going back into that city," Maria said.

"Listen, honey, those guys are just stretching the truth," Alex protested.

"No. I lost you once. I thought you were dead, was told a horde ripped you apart. You came back by the grace of god, not sure how you got your body pieced together but you came back. I'm not losing you again," Maria said. "If there are mutant creatures running amok you aren't going back,"

"Maria, I owe it to a man who helped me make it back to you. I need to go back to that rooftop and grab the walkie-talkie that connects me to Mario so I can save him and his son from entering the city," Alex explained.

"Will someone please call me when Dr. Phil hour is over? I'm going back to bed!" I called, turning to leave when Vinnie's hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder.

"You ain't going nowhere. You were the first change in the camp. Tonight, Shadoe and Aj will be taking the watch. You will be joining Chris on duty protecting the ladies while their washing clothes," Vinnie explained.

"What?" I asked, pointing at Maria, "Just because Miss Whines-a-lot over there fussed at you for letting me sleep all day," I raised my voice pointing to Alex, "You're letting Officer Torn-Apart-by-A-Horde-yet-Still-Alive change my routine? Fuck you, Raymon. I thought we were friends,"

"Brian Thrill!"

The name caught me off guard. No one had used my stage name since the world went to hell. I looked around trying to figure out who called me out.

"Whoever used that name, you are in for an ass whooping," I stated, only to see Alex dropping his gunbelt. "What? You gonna fight me?"

"Fight you, no. I'm going to talk to you. You just disrespected my wife. No one gets a free pass like you. Apologize and I won't knock your teeth out," Alex said.

"Brian, Apologize. Alex isn't a fighter, but disrespecting his wife will get you killed," Vinnie urged me. "Alex, he didn't mean it. He's upset cause he's already slept half the day. I suggest we let him have watch tonight and tomorrow morning he can get up at ten to begin his other duty?"

"After he apologizes, I'll negotiate," Alex said.

"I'm not sorry for what I said about Miss Whines-A-Lot, cause that's all I ever hear from her when she talks to Vinnie. Brian can't help out around here? Brian gets to sleep all day while we keep his ass up? Grow some balls Vinnie and tell him to do something? It isn't fair, Vinnie," I said mocking her voice. "I am sorry for the way everyone is acting since this idiot returned to her arms. She was better off sleeping with Vinnie any got damn ways,"

With that, I turned to walk away as Vinnie stepped between me and Alex. I heard the sound of skin connecting and kept walking. I didn't wanna know what had happened or nothing. I crawled back into my Taurus and locked the doors. No one was bringing me out of this sleep. Not even the Human Apocalypse.

I woke to the sound of Vinnie and Maria talking. This is the conversation I heard.

"Look, Vinnie. He's alive. I don't know why you fed me that bullshit lie. But my husband came back to me. You need to just stay away from me, Alex, and Taylor," Maria was saying.

"You and Alex are adopting Taylor? That makes me Uncle Vinnie," Vinnie said.

"That makes you no one important. Stay away from my family," Maria said, "You lied and tried to lead me into Robert's Arms so you could have Hailey,"

"I-I-But I-Ugh! Why do I have to explain myself to you? If I hadn't told you that lie where would you be right now? Either dead or sitting in that hospital dying," Vinnie said, his voice full of anger. "I didn't know if the dumbass had what it took to survive the coma, let alone the fucking zombie apocalypse. Fine, you want me to stay away, I will. But you'll need me before I need you."

Vinnie stormed off as Maria cursed beneath her breath. Today was going to be a real adventure. I could just feel it. I pulled on my clothes and headed to the Main fire pit to gather some food. Only I found that no one had bothered leaving me any. A note was tacked to a piece of paper.

"_If you want food. Hunt it yourself,_ _Signed Robert and Roger" _

_So Alex and Maria had weaseled their way into a leadership role, pushing Vinnie out of the loop it seemed. That would not fly with me. I would see what I could do to change the leadership role once more. This country was afterall, a democracy. So we should all get to vote on who lead the group. Right? _


	10. Chapter 10: Vinnie

_Before_

_Two quick jabs followed by the vaulting left hook._

_That was the final moments of her first fight. Hailey stood in the center of the ring surrounded by the MadCat fighting team, beside her opponent: Tia Witherson and her Alienware team. The ref raised her hand in victory as her husband, Timmy jumped into the ring and embraced her. They shared a kiss as confetti poured from the ceiling. _

_**The next day…..**_

"_Maria, I have a personal question. You can't tell Alex nor Timmy," Hailey said. _

"_Okay?" Maria replied as they drove to the mall._

"_Okay, let's say I have this friend who is married and she doesn't love her husband anymore cause he's abusive. At the same time, she's fallen for someone else, but doesn't wanna tell her husband. How should this friend go about it?" Hailey asked. _

"_You should tell this friend that she should tell her husband she don't love him. If she doesn't wanna do it alone, she should have a friend or two go with her. Why do you ask?" Maria asked. _

"_I'm falling for my teammate's cousin. He's so sweet, and he's always there when I need a friend and can't talk to you. He travels with the team unlike Timmy," Hailey said. _

"_Well you should tell Timmy," Maria said. _

"_You think Alex would go with me? Cause I know Timmy will attempt to hit me if I do it alone," Hailey said. "Not that I'm scared of him, I just don't wanna be responsible for him hitting me and then me hurting him with," and Hailey held up her fists, "My weapons of mass destruction,"_

_Both of the friends laughed. Maria pulled out her cellphone and shot Alex a text with the simple phrase: 9-1-1, Mall. When the friends pulled up at the mall, Alex and Vinnie were waiting for them. Alex shrugged Vinnie, sending him after Sodas and food. _

"_Alex. You think you could join me in breaking news to Timmy that I want a divorce?" Hailey asked, as Maria motioned for her to speak. _

"_If that's what you want. Mind if I ask why you need me when you've got the weapons of mass destruction at the ends of your arms," Alex asked, as Maria giggled. _

"_Because the weapons of mass destruction can go off at anytime and if he hits me, I could see them going off," Hailey laughed_

"_Alright, look. I'm off tomorrow, we can go talk to Timmy tomorrow. Vinnie and I have to get back to patrol. We were just grabbing some burgers for lunch. You two want anything?" Alex asked. _

"_No. We were here to do some shopping," Hailey said._

"_Yeah, She's making me buy a new bathing suit," Maria said._

_Alex smiled before stepping forward to kiss Maria , embracing her gently. Vinnie returned with two drinks and two separate bags of food. Alex took his bag and drink before heading towards the car. Little did they know, telling Timmy about the divorce would never happen._

Chapter Ten

-Vinnie-

It happened so fast that I never saw it coming.

And they said Hailey held the weapons of mass destruction on the ends of her arms. I remember Alex's fists clenching tightly and him drawing back to swing. After that, all I remember is waking up looking at the sky and this huge pain in my jaw. I sat up and saw Alex crouched low, beside me.

"About damn time. Was beginning to think I caused your heart to stop beating when I decked ya bro. Next time, don't step between my fist and my target," Alex said.

"Who hit me? You or Hailey?" I asked.

"I did. I put everything I ever had into that punch," Alex explained, "I was intending for it to hit Brian, not you."

I laughed as Alex extended his hand and helped me to my feet. When I released his hand, I stumbled backward as the world tilted upward. I caught my balance and rubbed my jaw. Alex laughed.

"Are you sure Hailey didn't hit me? That felt like her Dynamite Punch," I said.

"Who do you think gave her the idea for the Dynamite Punch?" Alex asked.

"But your not a fighter," I stated.

"Thank you captain obvious. But I had to arrest Timmy after he attacked Robert during her fight. He swung on me, and I decked him with the same punch. Hailey saw it and used the same move in her fight. Exploding from her opponent's grounding submission and lashing out with her right hand. The announcers called it the Dynamite Punch and its stuck," Alex explained.

"I see. What's the plan now?" I asked.

"We're going into town tomorrow," Alex explained, "and we're bringing Bobby back, as much as I hate to admit it. I've gotta get that radio so I can contact Mario,"

Before either of us could say anything else. We heard a loud commotion and we both took off towards it. We ran from the front of the old bus Alex had drove in on and turned around behind the RV to find the entire camp surrounding two people. Couldn't tell who it was yet but looking to Alex, confirmed my plan of action. We started throwing elbows until we got to the center of the entire circle. We found Brian and Hailey going at it. Hailey had just kicked Brian in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards, collapsing against a tree, clutching his chest. Hailey opened and closed her fists several times as she measured Brian for the finish.

"She's going for it,"

"The Dynamite Punch,"

"This is why she was MMA Female Fighter of The Year,"

The rumors began spiraling. I looked to Alex and he shook his head. He wanted this to happen as bad as I did. Brian climbed to his feet and squinted at Hailey. I watching Hailey's fists open and close at a faster pace.

"That was some kick," Brian said, still holding his chest, "Kinda wished you hadn't done that,"

"Why not? So you can go back to being lazy?" Hailey asked.

"No. Cause now you've opened up the entire case of Whoop Ass I'm bout to deliver to you," Brian said.

"I've got four words for you," Hailey said, a smile spreading across her lips.

"What are those?" Brian asked, charging forward drawing his right hand back to swing.

"Weapons!" Hailey said, spinning on her heel and avoiding the strike while simultaneously striking Brian with a back thrust kick in the shoulders causing him to stumble forward into Robert, who pushed him back towards Hailey.

"Cheap parlor tricks don't work on a mind like mine," Brian said, attempting to strike again.

"Of" Hailey said, catching his fist, wrenching his arm away and tossing him over her shoulder.

Brian got pissed off and slammed his fists on the ground several times. He picked himself up and lashed out with his right foot. Hailey pushed the foot upward, causing Brian to flip head over heels and land on his face.

"Stop evading and let me hit you!" Brian shouted in frustration.

"Mass!" Hailey said, louder as Brian pushed off the ground and attempted to grab her.

"Ah-Ha!" Brian called out, locking his arms around Hailey's waist. "The end is near,"

"Destruction," Hailey called out as she exploded from within Brian's grip and decked him with her patented Dynamite Punch.

Brian collided with the tree from before and collapsed in a heap at the base. Alex and I then decided it would be best to intervene. I checked on Brian as Alex took Hailey and turned her away.

"Come on, Hailey," I heard him say.

**Later that night….**

_**I was taking the night guard as Brian was still out of commission due to Hailey literally beating his ass. I left Robert atop the RV and made my way to the top of the canyon. From there I could see the interstate and when I looked through my binoculars, I saw smoke. Not a good sign being that close to the city. I signaled to Robert that I was making a trip away from the camp.**_

_**It took me thirty minutes to reach the campfire. By the time I got there, I found several walker bodies with their heads bashed in. A woman was standing with her back to me, staring into the fire. **_

"_**Excuse me, miss. This area isn't safe. A group of survivors lead by myself and my partner are staying near by. Your welcome to crash for a few nights," I said, until the woman turned around.**_

_**She held the shotgun even with my chest. The barrel pressed firmly. I swallowed back bile and sighed deeply. She eyed me for about ten minutes before lowering the gun. **_

"_**I don't like cops much," she said softly, "but you're a cute one, ain't you?"**_

"_**Well I wouldn't say that," I started to explain, but she cut me off.**_

"_**I just gave you a compliment. Don't you know how to take one?" she asked, as I locked eyes with her.**_

_**She had some amazing hazel eyes and the most gorgeous hair I've seen. I'm sorry, Hailey's a cutie, but she had nothing on this girl. I momentarily looked up to see a walker reaching for her. I drew my gun and stated firmly "Get down!"**_

_**As she dodged, I fired, piercing the skull of the walker. Then it hit me. This close to the city, the sound of the gun would draw a horde. Without thinking, I grabbed her wrist. She resisted at first.**_

"_**Look. I just shot up a flare by shooting that walker. We've got to move and fast!" I said.**_

"_**Let's take my ride," she said indicating a truck that sat upon the biggest tires I've ever seen in my life. **_

_**Those tires were twice as tall as me. I don't even know how she got up in the truck, but she did and the engine roared to life. The passenger's door opened and a ladder fell down. I climbed up quickly and realized I was climbing into a military vehicle that someone had modified. While she focused on driving, I radioed ahead to camp. **_

"_**Robert," I said into the CB. "I'm bringing a survivor to camp in a military vehicle. Its been modified. I need you to get Alex and have him waiting for me when we get back,"**_

"_**Ditto," Robert said back. **_

_**I looked over to the woman as she drove the big truck like a compact car. **_

"_**I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. But I heard you mention the name Alex. You wouldn't be talking about Detective Alex Ruler would you?" the lady asked. **_

"_**Detective Alex Ruler is my partner. I'm Detective Vinnie Raymon. You can call me Vinnie. How do you know Alex?" I asked. **_

"_**Alex and I have been friends since high school," she replied. "My name is Rebecca," **_

"_**Nice to meet you," I said. **_

_**We arrived at camp and I showed Rebecca where she could park and then proceeded to show her where she could sleep. Afterwards, I went to meet with Alex and Robert. Something had to be done.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Alex

_Before_

_The day had arrived. _

_Hailey waited patiently for Alex to show up at her gym, when her phone rang. Looking down at the caller id, she saw Maria's name and immediately answered. _

"_Hey there beautiful," Hailey said, her voice trying but failing to hide her excitement. _

"_Hailey," Maria said, her voice broken and so unlike her. "There's been an accident and Alex has been shot," _

"_NO WAY!" Hailey practically shouted._

"_Yes.. We're at the hospital now with myself, Maria, and the other officers who witnessed the fire fight. They are saying the round pierced his vest. Doctors have him in surgery now. I don't know how long it's gonna take, but Maria needs you over here," _

_That voice was Vinnie. Alex's partner. Maria must've broken down and started crying at Hailey's reaction. _

"_Tell her I'm on my way," Hailey said._

_Meanwhile on the other side of town…._

_Robert stood outside his office and checked his phone. A text message from Hailey. It read: 9-1-1. Alex In Hospital. Robert knew this Alex guy was a cop and figured it had to be bad. He turned and ran smack dab into Timmy, Hailey's husband. _

"_I'm gonna fuck you up, bro," Timmy said, as Robert backed up. _

"_I don't want any trouble," Robert said, leaving his hands at his side, as sign of truce._

"_Oh but you do. You started wanting trouble when you fucked with my wife," Timmy said. _

"_What in the hell do you mean? I never fucked your wife," Robert thought, racking his brains, trying to figure out what Timmy was talking about. _

"_When your team entered that tournament in New York. I know what happened up there," Timmy laughed. "Probably thought it was funny too," _

"_New York," Robert thought. "Oh you mean when your wife didn't have the money to eat because you have all her fight money wired straight to your account which she has no access too and I paid for her to eat?" _

_Timmy clenched his fist and swung, aiming for Robert's face. Robert prepared for the impact…the impact that never came. Standing between Robert and Timmy, holding Timmy's fist in his right hand as he twisted, wrenching the fist away stood a guy carrying a crossbow, wearing wranglers and a sleeveless vest. _

"_The entire world's gone to hell and you two are sitting here fighting like kids," the man said, pronouncing the world "entire" as "en-tar". _

"_What do you mean?" Robert asked._

"_Look over there," the man indicated with his head. _

_Robert and Timmy both looked in the direction he tilted his head and saw five people chasing one girl. The five people had pieces of their faces missing and were coated in blood. One of the five turned to the three men. _

"_Shit!" the man hissed. _

"_What are we going to do?" Timmy asked, "I know. I'll call my boys! They can help me out. And you, I'll see you around. I'll be the guy who puts a knife in your back," _

"_Whatever dude," Robert said, as Timmy ran off._

"_Come with me," the new guy said. _

"_I surely don't wanna go with him,"_ _Robert laughed. _

Chapter Eleven

-Alex-

I was groggy and irritable.

Sleeping as good as I could on the makeshift bed that I now shared with my wife who thought I was dead. It was almost midnight when Robert came knocking. I climbed out of bed and pulled on my pants. Gently walking across the floor of the bus, I opened the door and Robert came in.

"Vinnie needs to see you. He brought back a survivor who knows you," He said.

"Can't it wait till morning?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I think there's trouble," Robert replied.

Sighing deeply, I pulled my shirt on and followed Robert to the RV. Vinnie was on top of the RV monitoring the road down into the canyon. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Ah you're here," Vinnie said, looking at me. "We've got a problem. Walkers were outside the city on the highway. No telling how long they'll be out there until they figure out we're up here. You can't go into the city for that radio,"

"You don't understand, Bro. I need that radio," I replied.

"Alex, if the camp is under siege while your away what are we to do?" Vinnie asked.

"Vinnie, you are thinking way too much about this man. Look, I've got this under control. Once we get in, see if Bobby is still alive and bring him and that Radio back, we'll move camp. Simple and basic plan. Don't over think it too much man. We've got to stick to the basics," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I think you are wrong,"

The voice is unexpected.

I turn to see Brian standing behind me. He looks to Robert and then to Vinnie before inching closer.

"The entire camp depends on a decision that you make. You should put it to vote on whose idea they like more. We still are in America, we still have a democracy. Therefore I say tomorrow morning, you ask the camp for a vote. Whichever plan gets the highest votes, we follow. Then I suggest you both do a run to see who becomes the group leader," Brian said.

"Thanks for your input, we'll take it into consideration. You should be sleeping," Vinnie said calmly.

"You are the best man in my opinion, Raymon. This guy here has some great ideas, but lacks the ability to effectively use them," Brian said as he turned and climbed down the ladder, off the RV.

I stretched a bit before I remembered what Robert told me.

"You brought a survivor back?" I asked.

"Yeah, a gorgeous little woman, named Rebecca. Says she knows you," Vinnie replied, "Hellacious with a shotgun," he rubbed his chest.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Sleeping now," Vinnie replied, "I gave her a tent room, from the cabin tent, since Maria is sleeping in the Bus with you,"

"Cool. Tomorrow morning, I'll wanna talk to her before we put Brian's voting request to action," I said.

"So is it true?" Vinnie asked.

"What?" I asked.

"That you and Maria are considering letting Taylor stay with you," Vinnie asked.

"Of course. She lost her parents, Vinnie. I couldn't leave a helpless little girl to fend for herself," I replied.

"Ruler, she could be the Achilles tendon here," Vinnie said.

"No," I said sternly.

"Ruler, you have a tendency to show out in front of people. You got too caught up in trying to raise this girl in the fucking apocalypse, you are going to make mistakes. Why not let us find a group of survivors to dump her on?" Vinnie asked.

"Because damn it, I'm not that type of person. If I hadn't had parked on that farm, that little girl would have died. She lost her family and damn it, I'm not letting her lose hope that someday, somehow this plague will end. If you wanna give up, Raymon, by all means," I said, before stomping off to my bus.

**The Next Morning**

**I stepped out of the bus to find the entire camp surrounding it. Yawning, I stretched a bit before Vinnie stepped forward. **

"**If you are going to keep the girl, We request that you leave the group," Vinnie said. **

"**If you think you are going to scare me into leaving, you got another thing coming. Listen to yourselves," I said, "You are wanting me to feed this helpless little girl, who needs a mother and father as much as the next person, to those walking corpses? Fuck you all," **

"**I told you guys he was soft," Brian said. **

"**Not soft, ass hole. I'm doing what I swore to do when I accepted this damned badge. Protect and Serve. If you asshole don't like it, you can all go to the fiery hell beneath us instead of living in this hell," I exclaimed. **

"**I think he's doing a damned good job of calling the shots," an unexpected voice spoke out. **

**I looked beyond the crowd to see Roger standing beside Rebecca. He had his crossbow slung across his shoulder and looked ready for a mission. I smiled. Rebecca had her shotgun in hand and aimed at Brian. **

"**Now," she said calmly. "I expects you boys to back off his case or this trigger will be squeezed," **

"**She'll do it too man," Roger said.**

"**Rebecca, what in the hell?" I asked, fighting back the urge to laugh.**

"**Just making sure you are up to fulfilling the promise you made to go into the city after this man's cousin," Rebecca replied, nodding towards Robert. "he just filled me in,"**

"**Of course I'm going to keep my promise. I try to do that as much as possible," I replied**

**I walked past Vinnie and the rest of the camp towards the main fire pit. No one had started breakfast, which disappointed me a little. I turned back to the camp and smiled. **

"**Here's my plan. Roger and I will go in," I said, "We'll take Tyler with us, if he wants to go. Once we're inside, we'll make a beeline back to the department store and get to the roof. If Bobby's still alive, we'll bring him back. We'll grab the radio and head back. We shouldn't be gone no more than a couple of hours," **

"**Alright, Ruler, I've got the backpacks prepared. One for each of us," Roger said, tossing me and Tyler a backpack. **

"**Alright, let's head out," I said, as Roger and Tyler lead the way. **

**I stopped to kiss Maria on the cheek and knealt down before Taylor. She hugged me tight.**

" '**Tective Ruler, You better come back," She said. **

"**Of course, honey. I'll be back before you know it. Just take care of Maria for me and make sure she doesn't kill certain members of the group," I said eyeing Vinnie. **

"**Of course, 'Tective," Taylor said laughing, as she hugged me again. **

**An hour later, I wish I would've stayed at camp.**

**We made it into the city fairly easy. We got to the top of the department store to find nothing left of Bobby except a severed hand and a bloodied hacksaw. Gulping slightly, I made a mad run for the radio and picked it up. I was just about to tell the others to head back to camp when a large flaming car landed on the roof of the department store. It caused the roof to start cracking beneath our feet. **

"**Tyler! Roger! Get out of dodge!" I shouted, just before the roof fell in, enveloping Tyler and Roger both in a cloud of dust. **

**When the dust settled, I could see Roger laying on the roof of the next building over. I ran around the security wall until I could jump and join him. We both side by side, with his arm draped over my shoulder for support. The dust settled and we couldn't see Tyler anywhere. Then we heard him shout in pain. **

"**That's gotta be Bobby," I said, "He mutated,"**

**Then in the hole created by the car, I saw the creature. He wore Bobby's sleeveless flannel shirt and denim shorts and smiled just like Bobby. **

"**Fucking spic kid here," Bobby shouted as he raised his left arm, which now ended in a sharpened blade and brought it down upon Tyler's throat. **

**Tyler coughed up blood before dying. Bobby raised his head to Roger and I. **

"**Office-Ker Friendly!" he shouted in a rage. **

"**He didn't mutate, he went fucking insane," Roger shouted. "We can't fight in this condition. We have to regroup,"**

"**I'm thinking," I said, "Wait I've got it. He's after me. I can drop you off in a safe room and figure out a way to get rid of him,"**

"**Yeah, Hailey ain't here with a rocket launcher," Roger said, half laughing. **

"**We don't need her," I said.**


	12. Chapter 12: MariaAlex

_Before_

_Vinnie heard the gunfire from the down hall. _

_He quickly checked the door to Alex's room and made sure it was barricaded the best it could be before he ushered Maria out of the room, adjacent to Alex's. In the parking lot, they found Hailey sitting in her RX-8. They climbed inside and Vinnie instructed her to push the pedal down as far it would go. _

"_What the hell?" Hailey asked. _

"_Something has attacked the hospital. Men in heavy armor, toting guns that only military men carry, are shooting everything that moves," Vinnie cried. _

"_What about Alex?" Hailey asked. _

"_He's dead," Vinnie said, looking down at the floor. "I saw him torn into like a steak by a pack of rabid cannibals,"_

"_Maria, talk to me," Hailey said, "Are you going to be all right?" _

"_I'll be fine," Maria said,_

_Ten hours of driving, resulted in the car stalling. Hailey and Maria both broke and cried on the side of the road as Vinnie stood over them, tears falling down his face as well. _

Chapter Twelve

-Part I, Maria-

"Maria,"

The young voice caught me off guard. I turned to see Taylor standing before me, her plaid shirt draping off her shoulders. I adjusted it for her as she spoke.

"I have a question. Do you think 'Tective Ruler would mind if I called you Mom? And him Dad?" Taylor asked. "I mean seeing as how I have no parents?"

"Honey, I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind," I said, fighting back tears.

"Good. Cause calling him 'Tective Ruler is getting old. It's too long of a name for someone who should be called Dad," Taylor said.

"Go play and stop thinking like an adult, now honey. Brittaney and Chad's kids are over near the main firepit," I said, toting a large basket of laundry with me to the lake where I joined Donna, Brittaney, and Brenda again.

Hailey was there this time. So I wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"God I miss my maytag," Donna said.

"And my shower," Brenda said.

"Shit, I had a Jacuzzi," Brittaney laughed.

"I miss my vibrator," Hailey chimed up, making everyone laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" a rough voice asked.

"Nothing," Brittaney said, cowardly as Chad appeared.

"What's wrong Chad? Can't she laugh with some friends?" Hailey asked.

"Not if she don't ask me first," Chad said, grabbing Brittaney's arm and pulling her to her feet.

"HEY STOP!" We all started yelling.

Chad's way bigger than any of us. Hailey tried her best combination strikes and nothing stopped him. Even kicking five times in the groin didn't seem to phase him. Vinnie was walking by, just Chad drew back and elbowed Donna in the face, before hitting Brittaney in the eye. He drew back again to swing at Hailey, but Vinnie grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground before going to work on his head, hitting him with everything he had. He didn't stop until blood oozed from Chad's nose, mouth, eyes, and ears.

"Now, Chad, you ever hit anyone in this camp again, including your wife and kid, I will beat you until the blood stops flowing through your pitiful body," Vinnie said, wiping his face off.

I looked to Vinnie and mouthed 'What the hell?' and he just shook his head before walking towards the RV. I didn't care anymore as to why he had done it, I just wanted to know what happened that caused him to flip. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I checked on Hailey as she rubbed her jaw. I pulled her to her feet and helped wipe the dirt off her.

"What the hell was I hitting?" She asked, massaging her fists.

"Chad's chest," I replied.

"That hurt worse than those frozen slabs of beef I had to punch when training in Detroit with Sly," Hailey said, referring to her time with Sylvester Stallone.

"You sure?" I asked. "You bitched for a month straight after Detroit,"

"That's because my knuckles where frozen for a month straight," Hailey replied.

We laughed as we made our way through the camp to the bus that Alex had drove in. It was fast becoming our home, as I had redecorated it with the pillows I took to signal to Alex something had happened. Also had fixed Hailey and Robert a small room, along with Taylor's small room. We found Taylor sitting in the floor playing with a doll.

"What's wrong honey?" Hailey asked.

"Jill told me she couldn't play with me anymore because Chad thinks we're devil people," Taylor said, almost crying.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be okay, I promise," I responded, trying my best to cheer her up.

"Come on, Maria and I are going to do some illegal medical treatments, you can help," Hailey said.

Fire Cupping, a technique Hailey had learned in Japan, was more illegal than smoking weed in public. It involved super heating a glass cup, before applying it to the skin, which creates an air tight seal and draws blood to the cup. The blood pools beneath the cup and relieves pain. We allowed Taylor to apply the heated cups to Hailey's hands.

-Part II, Alex-

The creature was deadly.

Instead of having only one bladed hand, he had mutated further between the time I had dropped Roger off in a storage room and the time I found the creature again, beating the lifeless body of Tyler. Tyler didn't deserve to be desecrated like that. Anger boiled inside me as I heard the racists comments of the creature that had once been Bobby Moore, Roger's cousin. I had to draw his attention once more and I had to do it fast.

Surveying the area around Bobby, all I could see was debris. Crumbling cinder blocks, tattered bodies, broken support beams, and a fire extinguisher. I eyed the water tank before my eyes returned to the fire extinguisher. I could hit it from this anger with a well placed shot from my Desert Eagle. I drew aim and the gun kicked once hard enough to make me stumble on the uneven footing. The canister exploded, sending Bobby flying backwards, crashing into the steel beam behind him.

"Yeah you sick fuck," I called.

"You Spic Lover!" he shouted before leaping and landing with a loud crash on the rooftop with me.

Bobby now stood as tall as the first mutant we encountered, with two blades for hands instead of one. His lazy eye was the only thing from his regular body he retained besides his racist nature. I had no where to run and no where to hide. He was on top of me and prepared to kill. I repositioned myself, drawing aim at the lazy eye and firing until the gun clicked empty. I holstered the gun while Bobby tried to regain his composure and ran. Rooftop leaping isn't the greatest thrill in the world to me, but it being my alternate option, I had to take it. With the right strategy, I could out maneuver him long enough to defeat him. I dropped to the ground five buildings over and started running towards the Ingles.

I shouldered into a store about five yards from the Ingles and took the time to reload the Eagle. I damaged Bobby's line of vision and I knew it would be a matter of time before he worked his way to my location. With the mutation, he seemed to have gotten stronger and faster, not to mention more dangerous.

"The entire camp depends on me defeating him," I said aloud to no one.

I grabbed my shotgun and prepared myself for the coming onslaught. I watched the big front windows and waited patiently. Twenty minutes passed before Bobby smashed through the shop windows and I opened fire. Bobby staggered backwards, before impaling himself on an exposed beam. I smiled. This was it. Without his hands to give him the leverage to push off the beam, Bobby was trapped. His fresh blood would draw walkers. To ensure I was right, I fired twice on each knee.

"Rot in hell, you bastard," I said, "I've gotta get your cousin back to camp,"

-Part III, Maria-

We heard the explosion.

Followed by several loud booms. Then complete and utter silence. We gathered around the CB and waited for the news from the city. Taylor clutched my arm tightly.

"Mom," she said softly, my heart skipping several beats as she spoke, "Do you think Dad will be okay?"

"Honey, your father has lasted this long without dying, I'm sure he'll come back," I replied.

"BASE CAMP!"

That voice was Roger's. He sounded injured.

"BASE CAMP! Bobby has mutated. He's trying to kill Alex. I'm injured and -" Roger started to say before we heard another voice state "Let's go, bro,"

We all cheered. The voice belonged to Alex. We would find out what happened once they returned from camp. Taylor shook me from my thoughts.

"Mom, Let's go prepare something special for Dad when he returns?" She replied.

"Right, baby. Let's grab some materials from Shadoe and get to work," I said.

-Part IV, Alex-

We made our way back to the van.

Once inside, we headed out of the city with our few items and the radio I left behind. I managed to get one message to Mario's radio and I went through the available items on our list. We had managed to gather none of the items. Lucky us.

"We're almost to camp," I called back to Roger, who resting against the walls of the box truck.

"We didn't get the items we needed," Roger said before we were interrupted by the sound of gunfire.

**AN: Sorry about the sudden cliff hanger, I tend to do those a lot. lol, but from here on out the chapters will have two or more Points of view. Mainly using the character pairings. (Maria/Alex, Hailey/Robert) but sometimes I'll be using the friendships too (Hailey/Maria, Roger/Robert, Vinnie/Brian). Also, *SPOILER ALERT* next chapter introduces the final NEW CHARACTERS for this arc. I'll post three more chapters before I take a break from writing this story to work on my other works of art. **


	13. Chapter 13: HaileyRobert

_Before_

_Vinnie looked over to Maria in the passenger's seat. _

_She slept with her head tilted against the window. Hailey was in the back seat snoozing too. The three friends commandeered an abandoned vehicle on the roadside and worried about heading towards Gaffney, where Maria and Hailey's families lived. Vinnie's own family was in Florida and he knew there would be no convincing the two girls to head the direction. Checking his rear view mirror, Vinnie saw the faint glow of a single headlamp. A motorcycle pulled alongside of them, roaring loudly. Hailey looked up and noticed Robert sitting on the back. _

"_ROBERT!" she shouted. _

_This startled Vinnie and he almost sideswiped the bike. The two vehicles pulled over. Hailey and Robert embraced. The guy with Robert introduced himself as Roger Moore. He stated that Gaffney was under lock down by the government and no one could get inside except his friend Tyler. Vinnie listened carefully and agreed to help Roger's small band of survivors if Roger would take him there. _

_The four friends scrambled into the car Vinnie had commandeered and followed Roger's bike. They pulled to a small cavern and Roger parked his bike inside. _

"_I suggest leaving the car here. It ain't a smooth drive, we'll have to walk it, from here," Roger explained, hoisting a backpack to his shoulders. _

"_Right," Vinnie said. _

_The five survivors walked down the winding road, not knowing it would lead them to their future._

Chapter Thirteen

-Part I, Hailey-

Maria and I worked with Taylor to fix up the bus she and Alex were sharing. We had fixed Taylor's room, my room, and their room to perfection. Three petitioned rooms in the bus and we still had room for a stock of supplies. Maria placed Alex's gun collection on a gun rack she had found rummaging through Bobby's things. We figured Bobby for dead, might as well take his things, right?

"Maria," I asked.

"Yes?" Maria asked.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked.

"To give Alex something to come back too. This is our home now. We can't go back to our hometown," Maria replied. "It would mean going through a horde. We've gotta keep going forward,"

"This is our home either," I protested.

"Doesn't change the fact that we're making the best of the situation. This bus is what brought Alex back to me and we're going to continue using it, no matter what. I believe Alex when he says that," Maria replied.

Hearing her talk after that explosion earlier made me feel better. Taylor was humming a song that reminded me a Miley Cyrus song. Eventually we were all humming it and we didn't even noticed the screams until it was too late.

We rushed outside to see someone digging into Chad's stomach and pulling his intestine's out. Vinnie and Robert were shooting at every walker that came out of the woods.

"GIT DOWN!"

Brian yelled, firing on the walker who appeared behind us. I pushed Maria and Taylor towards the bus, in the direction we came from. I got them in the bus and had barely closed the doors when the walkers slammed into it. We locked the door and scurried to the back of the bus and locked the emergency exit. That left the rooftop hatch.

As the shots continued firing, I paced the bus, waiting for word from outside. Finally the rooftop hatch opened and someone dropped inside.

"I finally found you, honey," he said,

That voice, I knew it well. I had married that voice before all the bullshit went down. I had also planned on divorcing that voice too. He never loved me for who I was, just what he wanted and he wanted my fighting money. I put myself in between him and Maria. Taylor stood just behind Maria. I heard her whispering.

"Mommy, who is that?"

Maria never got the chance to answer. Timmy turned to me and smiled his shit eating smile before pulling a nine millimeter on me. I'm not a gun expert, as I prefer using my fists over guns, but the gun would do serious damage inside the confines of the bus. I backed up, stretching my arms out to try and hide Maria and Taylor.

"Timmy," I said softly. "What are you doing?"

"Killing the trifling slut who betrayed those sacred wedding vows," he said, pulling the hammer back on the nine.

-Part II, Robert-

The echoing _boom!_ from my shotgun pounded my ears.

Walkers were everywhere and we were outnumbered and outgunned. We hoped like hell that Alex and Roger would show up in the next few minutes or we would lose the camp. We had already lost Chad, Brittaney, Aj, and Hillary. Who knew how many more we had lost before the first attack had been reported.

Brian joined me. He stood with his back to me and I put my back to his and we began firing like madmen. We dropped walker after walker. They seemed to keep coming. Lightning flashed across the night sky, brightening the night for a split second. I saw the figure atop Alex's mobile home.

"Brian! Cover me!" I called out.

"What?" Brian asked.

"COVER ME!" I shouted, pointing to the figure as it entered the rooftop hatch.

I knew who that figure was and why he was here. The question in my mind was how did he get here? That asshole couldn't have survived without help. He couldn't fight his own battles before the dead started walking, I wonder how he fought them now. I raced towards the bus firing on every walker that I came across until I met up with Vinnie.

"We got trouble atop the Ruler Mobile," I reported.

"Who?" Vinnie asked.

"Timmy," I said.

It was all I needed. Vinnie's eyes grew wide with fear. I could literally see his brains working. Someone screamed and Vinnie instantly shot a walker who was biting into Thomas Leons' right arm. Leons was a good man, and damn good fire starter, but he had a drinking problem and had become a nusicance around camp. No one deserved to die like that, not even Leons.

"We can't be seen from that bus. Right now whoever is inside is probably after Maria and Hailey," Vinnie said, "We should circle around the back of the RV and use it as cover. With Brian covering us, We should be able to climb aboard the bus unnoticed and check out what's happening,"

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed hastily.

The woman I loved was in trouble.

I didn't care about the finer points of a plan at that moment. I cared about reaching her side and ensuring her safety. I followed Vinnie around the RV, shot two of the walkers coming towards us before my shotgun clicked empty. A sound that no one ever wants to hear in a hostile environment, but never want hear during a full blown apocalypse. I switched from the shotgun to my handgun and continued firing on the walkers. One grabbed Vinnie and they went down. It continued trying to bit Vinnie as Vinnie continued pushing the Walker's head upwards.

The Walker's head imploded. Blood splattered Vinnie's face and shirt. Looking up, I saw Roger and Alex firing away. Roger was limping but fine. They looked beaten and battered. Roger lined up another shot with his crossbow and fire, sending an arrow through five other Walkers.

Alex joined Vinnie and I as I explained what was happening aboard the bus.

"That's not Bobby. Bobby's mutated and he's kinda dead," Alex explained.

"Who could it be?" Roger asked.

"Only one way to find out. We've cleared all the walkers out of the camp. Vinnie, you and Robert go around the back of the bus. There is a hatch into the bus inside the storage compartments. Roger and I will go around back and enter through the rooftop," Alex explained.

"Right," We all agreed.

After I climbed through the hatch and into the bus, I wish I could have come alone. Standing inside the bus, with a gun pointed right at Hailey, was her husband, Timmy. The man we thought was dead. Vinnie and I climbed from the hatch and drew aim at him.

"Drop it!" Vinnie called out.

"Sorry Officer, I don't intend to drop anything but my loving wife over there and her geeky boyfriend, beside you," Timmy said.

-Part III, Hailey-

"Timmy!" I stated in anger.

He was being an asshole. Vinnie has just given him a direct order to drop his weapon and he refused saying he was only going to drop me and Robert.

"Hailey. I'm guessing we're going to have to show Timmy around camp, maybe start out with giving him a tour of WHIRLWIND Rapids?" Vinnie asked, putting emphasis on whirlwind.

At first I didn't get it, so I know Timmy didn't understand and by the time it registered with him, I had already spun in place and kicked his gun from his hand. He fired, sending a round ricocheting around the bus. Someone screamed, I'm not sure who. Then I heard a loud thump. Timmy was taken down by Robert, who proceeded to tie his hands behind his back. Vinnie and I checked on Maria and Taylor, both of whom were fine. Who had screamed? We found where the bullet went through a window and saw Alex lying on the ground clutching his shoulder. Roger standing over him, applying pressure to the wound.

"Bullet entered just above the ball joint in the arm. Exited through the back," Alex reported in pain.

Maria rushed to his side, followed by Taylor. I looked to Robert who looked to Vinnie. Vinnie grabbed Timmy by the upper arm and pulled him to his feet before shoving him against the side of the bus.

"You fucking idiot," Vinnie shouted enraged. "That's my fucking best friend you just shot,"

"I wasn't aiming for that inbred white trash sorry excuse for a police officer, I was aiming for the wife stealing white trash standing behind you," Timmy said, spitting towards Robert.

Before anyone could respond, Vinnie decked him with a right hook. Three times more, Timmy felt the hook before Vinnie stopped. Robert and I grabbed him and pulled him back, letting Timmy fall to a seated position.

"Vinnie," Robert said, "Calm down. We all have high tensions. We lost half of the camp. We're the only survivors. We've gotta keep our heads about us,"

"Where's Tyler?" I asked.

"Dead," Roger reported. "Bobby's first and last fatality,"

"So we've lost Tyler, Aj, Hillary, Chad, Britney and their kids? Who else?" Maria asked, in between tears.

"Anyone seen Rebecca? Or Brian?" Robert asked.

"Brian is here," we heard from behind Robert.

Brian limped into view, holding onto a stick. He wasn't bitten, just beaten.

"Rebecca is hiding in the RV. I told her to lay low," he said, gasping for air.

"Let's get Alex to the RV, I'll take Timmy to the Main fire pit. We can keep him there until we decide what to do with him," Roger said.

"Yeah, Between Hailey, Maria, and Rebecca, we should be able to mend Alex up right and decide our next plan of action," Robert said.

-Part III, Robert-

We all waited with anxiety as Rebecca, Maria, and Hailey worked on Alex.

Taylor played the middle-man, er, woman. She would give us regular updates until the procedure was finished. Alex was resting, but still out cold. Hailey and Maria were staying with him, which left me to go talk with Timmy.

I found him just as Roger left him. Sleeping in an awkward position, seated at the base of a tree. I kicked him to wake him up.

"We need to talk. And now," I said.

"Fuck you," was his response.

"I don't think you understand the situation here. The dead are attacking the living, asshole. We've got to work together to stay alive, or else their numbers will continue growing," I said.

"I would love to see you join their numbers so I could kill you again," he spat.

"Look," I said, squatting in front of him, "you can hate me all you want for showing your wife what a real man is like. But damn it, stop this bullshit now, so we can work together to ensure she stays alive. Otherwise, when Alex wakes up and the camp votes on what to do with you, my vote goes to feeding you to the walkers. Now, I've got work to do around the camp. Be back later to see your answer,"

With that I left him alone.

I joined Roger as we prepared to through the remains of the cabin tent. The walkers tore through it. Just as Roger unzipped the main compartment, we heard a thumping noise from the trunk of a parked car. Roger drew his pistol and held it out, as I popped the trunk. Alyson and Nikki jumped out screaming: "DON'T SHOOT!"

We sighed heavily. I thought we had lost them, but luckily they had managed to survive. We also found Jerald and Justin in the backseat of the car, cradling each other. For such big guys, they sure did scare easily.

"We ducked into the car so we could fire it up if we needed too," Justin explained.

"Only problem is you ducked into a car that we've used for parts to fix up the RV," I explained. "It's cool guys. We just need everyone to pitch in and help us gather what supplies we can so we can make our next move,"

"Right," Jerald said, as he lead Justin, Alyson, and Nikki towards the remaining fallen tents.

**Five Hours Later**

We all gathered around the main fire pit as Maria and Hailey helped support Alex as he walked to out to meet us. Vinnie moved in to take his weight so Maria and Hailey could listen better. I put my arm around Hailey, keeping an eye over my shoulder at Timmy.

"The good news is, I'm alive," Alex said, to which we all cheered, "The bad news is, after careful consideration with Shadoe, Vinnie, Brian, and Maria, I think it's best that we move camp. We've got two locations to head for. Vinnie thinks we should head for Fort Bragg. It's the closest military fort around, maybe five days tops,"

"It's also the most protected of the two choices," Brian spoke up.

"But, hear me out. Before I arrived in Gaffney, I was brought up to speed by this soldier. He told me that I should seek out the Center For Disease Control. He told me that the CFDC was working on a cure. Perhaps we should all put it to vote on where we go from here," Alex said, swallowing hard.

Vinnie shifted under his weight.

Alex almost fell from his grip, but luckily Roger was next to him. The two of them helped place Alex on a stone near the fire pit as we all talked amongst ourselves about what to vote on. Knowing Alex as well as I do, I figured he didn't care either way since he had Maria and Taylor.

After about an hour of debating, Vinnie sat down beside Alex. They were joined by Shadoe and Brian. The rest of us gathered around.

"We vote to head to The CFDC," Vinnie said.

"That's good news," Alex said, half smiling.

"We will head there, on the condition that if you lead us into danger and we find a dead end, you are exiled from the group. Nothing you say will matter and should you stick around, you don't get to vote on anything that involves the group," Brian said.

"That's a tough condition," Alex said, his smile fading.

"We just want whats best for the group. If the CFDC is still operational and they are working on a cure, we may just be heading in the right direction. On the other hand, Fort Bragg may be the best direction as well," Shadoe explained.

"Are you even thinking of the slight possibility that Fort Bragg was overrun?" Alex asked, nonchalantly.

"Impossibile. Bragg is the strongest stronghold in the southeast," Brian said.

"I woulda thought that too, before the dead started walking and eating on the living," Alex replied, a hint of anger seeping into his voice. "When you are dealing with the lives of survivors, you have to account for every possibility and impossibility. I've been thinking about this since I've arrived here. For my family," Alex looked to Maria and Taylor, "for my friends," he looked to Vinnie, Hailey, and I, "and for the group,"

"Just because you are able to think about things while handling other situations doesn't make you leader material," Vinnie said, surprising us all. "I lead this group before you came along. We made the mistake of going back into the city to get Bobby, and we lost almost the whole camp. That was your fault,"

"I know this, brother. I have repented for my actions," Alex said, calmly, indicating his shoulder, "How many times have I steered you wrong in the past? All those crime scenes we worked together?" Alex asked.

"None," Vinnie replied.

"You want some credibility for being a survivor?" someone asked, we all turned to see it was Maria who spoke. "Why not check his background? He's seen every zombie movie ever produced, three times. He's played every zombie video game in existence, and he's read Gary Paulsen more times than I can ever imagine. Surviving in his blood,"

"I trust Alex's calls. Vinnie, I trusted yours, but you always acted like a puppet, being manipulated by other 'voices' in your ear. Alex has no one whispering in his ear, except your guys telling him his decisions are wrong," Hailey spoke.

"Well then," Brian asked, "What do you suggest we do about Hailey's husband?"

"One question. That the guy who shot me?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Vinnie gave the call for Hailey to whirlwind kick his gun. He fired on instinct, which resulted in the bullet hitting you," I recalled.

"Help me to my feet and take me too him," Alex said.

No one moved.

Finally, Roger and I stepped forward and helped Alex up. He braced himself on us and walked gingerly over to Timmy. Timmy smiled at the sight of the three of us.

"You must be the leader here," Timmy says. "That's good,"

"Timmy," Alex said, "I know why you came to our camp and brought those damned walkers with you. Revenge against Robert for taking Hailey away from you,"

"Pretty good plan, eh?" Timmy asked, "Those walkers that attacked once were my boys. After they turned, they still listened to me and didn't attack me,"

"You trained them. Good job. Now here's the bad news. Your boys are all dead, dead. You are the only left and you will spay for your crimes. There isn't a court system anymore, but I've got my own justice system. You are about to experience the Ruler System," Alex explained.

"How does that work?" Timmy asked.

"First off, we're only giving you a small amount of supplies. We're dropping you off twenty miles away and leaving you. Shadoe is prepping your supplies now. If you survive and meet back up with our group, we will consider letting you join. Until then, your just another walker as soon as we set you free," Alex said.

**AN: I sorta made this chapter longer than I intended. I only introduce one of the three new characters. So next chapter will definately have them in it. Sorry for this cliffhanger too. **


	14. Chapter 14: AlexVinnie

_Before_

_Vinnie found himself in the position of leader. _

_The man who lead the small band of survivors, named Henry, suffered a heart attack and died. This left Vinnie in charge and he made quick changes. Tyler was left to go into the city and gather supplies, Roger and Robert would do the hunting for fresh meat, Brian would take Night Guard, Shadoe would manage the supplies of the camp, Hailey and Maria would clean, and Vinnie would cook. As they added more members to the group,, the jobs would change. _

_The role was something he asked for. Vinnie could careless what happened to the other survivors as long as Hailey and Maria survived. The entire camp looked to him for answers. _

_A stray walker entered the camp one day with a white t-shirt on that read in "Hailey Spencer, DYNAMITE". Vinnie, Maria, Hailey, and Robert both thought the walker was Hailey's husband Timmy. Maria took Hailey off to the side while Roger shot the walker through the eye with his crossbow. _

"_Alright," Vinnie said. "I'm going to need Shadoe and Roger to help me burn this body. Tyler, you and Robert can get some water from the pond," _

Chapter 14

-Part I, Vinnie-

It was nearing dark.

The entire camp was dead. Most of them anyways. We still had a few survivors: Alex, Maria, Taylor, Hailey, Robert, Roger, Nikki, Alyson, Rebecca, Justin, Amir, Shadoe, Brian, and Jerald. A small group. Not as small as it was when Henry handed control of it over to me, but small. I had to talk to Timmy. I don't know why, it just seemed right. Alex had said his piece and put the fear of God into Timmy, now I had to secure it. I approached him and sat down across from him.

"What do you want, you fucking pig?" he asked.

"Just to talk." I offered. "How did you survive after the walkers took your friends? I don't buy this bullshit about them listening to you,"

"I ain't talking to no damn pig," Timmy said.

"Well buddy," I said, "It looks like you'll be alone tomorrow morning. While the rest of the camp is packing everything up, Alex and I are taking you to the dropoff point," I explained.

"Good. I'll track you faggots down and kill you all in your sleep. I've heard your plans. Your going to the CFDC. It'll be easy to track you assholes down. I've been in the military," Timmy laughed.

"You don't know Alex, then, brother," I said, "He's a master of evasion,"

"He didn't evade that bullet I clipped his wing with last night did he?" Timmy asked.

"I'm afraid you don't understand," I replied, "He can evade people. Not bullets,"

With that I got up and walked away.

I entered my tent and slept.

**The Next Morning….**

Alex and I loaded down a small pickup truck.

This would be our ride to take Timmy away from the camp. We fitted it with a weapon a piece for us, including but not limited to a firearem and a combat knife apiece. We then proceeded to prepare Timmy for the trip. Alex tapped his hands together behind his back, and put a piece of tape around his lips. We then blindfolded him and put earphone in his ears blaring some of Tyler's Rock and Roll music with the volume turned wide open. He couldn't hear, he couldn't see. We tied him to the back of the pick up truck so that he wouldn't be able to jump off. Alex climbed behind the wheel and I took shotgun.

"Raymon," Alex began.

"Look, Ruler. You don't owe me anything for saving your wife's life. I owe you an apology for leaving you behind," I began, "I owe you an apology for telling Maria you were dead. I didn't know what else to say,"

"Look, if the roles would have been switched, I woulda done the same," Alex explained. "I'm just wanting to talk about the leadership thing. Now that it's just me and you with no one else to put their two cents worth in,"

"Alright, shoot," I said.

"We both make great leaders. Why not work together on it? I'm crafty and make reasonable plans. You are laid back, and think things through. Why not work together and ensure that the remaining survivors survive," Alex asked.

"I can hang with that. But why don't you like the idea of Brian keeping night shift?" I asked.

"Because he thinks that's all he is entitled to do. He sleeps, eats, and keeps watch at night," Alex replied.

"That's all I asked him to do in the beginning," I replied.

"But it's not fair to everyone who works their asses off to ensure the food is there to eat," Alex said.

"I understand but it worked before you came along. Why change something that works?" I asked.

"Because what works isn't always what's right," Alex said.

We came to a stop at an intersection. Alex got out of the truck and looked around. I followed suite. We found a small car, and proceeded to flatten the tires. Timmy wouldn't be needing a car. Alex knew the man was resilient and would attempt to track us down. The car was just a ploy to see how resilient the man was. After flattening the tires and draining the gasoline from the car, Alex brought Timmy over and put him in the seat, buckling him in before he cut the restraints and removed the blindfold. Timmy was out cold. Lucky us. We left the MP3 player and his backpack. We had even given him a small firearm.

When we arrived back at the camp, we saw that everything had been packed. Alex gathered everyone around and we announced that we had had that discussion to throw Timmy off. We were really going to head towards Charlotte, North Carolina, making a pitstop along the way to avoid the big cities. We would be staying in Alex's hometown of Polkville first.

-Part II, Alex-

We all piled into separate vehicles.

Maria, Hailey, Taylor, Robert and I were in the bus, now named The Ruler Home. Vinnie and Rebecca were driving the pickup Vinnie and I had used to get rid of Timmy. Shadoe, Roger, Alyson, Nikki, Brian, Jerald, and Justin all rode in the RV. We all had CB radios installed thanks to Shadoe.

Five hours of traveling down a deserted interstate and we found ourselves barricaded by traffic. Bringing the entire caravan to a stop, we all got out to stretch our legs. We had been traveling for ages. Shadoe and Robert began looting from the broken down and abandoned cars. Roger went off into the woods to hunt, Maria, Hailey, Alyson, Nikki, and Rebecca gathered around where a campfire had been lit at one point. Vinnie, Brian, and I climbed to the top of the RV and kept a watch.

"Guys!" Brian called in a hushed whisper., pointing in the direction we had come from.

There was a black SUV approaching. We all drew our guns and took aim. The SUV had a white number 3 painted on the side of it and shiny rims. We noticed the tinted windows and heard the rap music blaring from inside once it came to a stop. The front bumper had been replaced with a snowplow. The driver stepped out with his gun drawn, a sawn-off shotgun. His glasses went from clear lenses to tinted lenses as he stepped out. He was rather tall, but muscularly defined.

"What are ya'll do?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" Vinnie asked.

"The name ain't important. What's important is this highway separates my land, so for all intents and purposes you are trespassing," he said.

"Why you -" Vinnie started to say, but Brian grabbed him.

"Listen sir, we're just stretching our muscles. Been cramped up in these three vehicles for the last five hours," I explained.

"You some kind of sheriff or something?" the man asked.

"Was a Sheriff's Deputy," I said, "Now I'm the only one this group has to look forward to surviving,"

"Well Sheriff, survive somewhere else," the man said.

"We're just taking a breather and trying to clear a path for our convoy to get through," Brian said.

"Was I talking to you little man? I told the Sheriff to get lost, that means lead your convoy the hell outta here,"

"Give us until morning to get our stuff and get gone. We have a child, and every here is hungry. We'll be careful not to draw walkers upon us," I said.

"Alright Sheriff, Sunrise tomorrow, you best be gone, I'm shooting the whole lot of ya," the man said.

The man go back in his SUV and left.

Vinnie and Brian went to gather wood for the kitchen fire. I started planning our next route. We needed to be near a river the next time we made camp, or some source of water. I wasn't sure how far until then, the map I was using was pretty old and no rivers were marked.

"Alex," Maria said, scaring me. "We should talk,"

"About what honey?" I asked.

"About Taylor," she replied, "she's been asking to call us Mom and Dad,"

"Let her," I said. "She needs adults she can rely on,"

"No Alex," Maria said, "She really needs a family. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I can handle anything as long as your by my side," I said, kissing her forehead. "Look, I'm going to run this by you real quick….there's an old housing development about fifteen miles from here. We could settle in there and probably get a normal routine going if the place isn't overrun by walkers. I'm suggesting that maybe Vinnie and I go out there, get our partnership back in sync and go back to our roots. What would you say?"

"I'm not sure about the way Vinnie's been acting lately, but it's really what you think is best. So You do what you think needs to be done, just come back to us," Maria said, kissing my cheek.

I grabbed Vinnie and we piled into the pickup truck. This time, I allowed him to drive. I directed him to the housing development and boy did I have an old map. The development was torn down and replaced with some rich guy's family estate. Vinnie silenced the engine and we both slipped into the compound. The gated community offered us protection from the walkers with a 10 foot tall, cinder block wall, two gates on the main strip to enter and exit out of. This place was perfect for us to start a new life in. We'd just have to make sure it remained perfect. I could see several things that would need repairing as soon as possible before we even thought of moving into one of the homes. One of the gates, the one we entered through, wouldn't close completely. It left a large enough hole for a walker to climb through. A couple of chains could fix that.

"Alright," I whispered. "We'll bring the bus and park it along that side wall. With the door facing outwards. This way we can chain both the exits shut and no on is use them ever,"

"Sounds like the base of a plan. What do you suggest we do until we get everything fixed up?" Vinnie asked.

"We'll figure that out as we go. We got company," I said, pointing to a few straggling walkers.

Vinnie opened fire and that was a mistake.

A loud roar was heard from the woods behind the compound. The trees exploded as another mutant creature appeared. This one more deadly than Bobby ever had time to be.

:"Holy shit," Vinnie shouted, "We're going to die!"

"No we're not. Remain calm and let's work together. I'm not as fast as normal due to my shoulder having a hole straight through it. I'm going to need your help," I said. "First thing's first. We've got to get it away from the compound. Let's get back to the truck. You drive, I'll provide the distraction!"

With that Vinnie nodded before sliding across the hood. This creature roughly nine feet tall, but it had more muscles than three gorilla combined. It ripped through the forest like pushing aside paper. Vinnie fired up the engine and I drew a bead on the creature's eyes.

"Come to papa!" I said, before unloading a clip into the thing's face.

Vinnie spun tires, heading away from our convoy and away from the compound. We were heading straight towards an overpass. A plan formed.

"Vinnie! Once you get to the underpass, Park the truck and prepare to run like hell!" I said, through the back glass.

"Why? What's the plan?" Vinnie asked.

"Just grab everything you can carry from the truck and get to running as fast as possible," I said, "There is a small cluttering of vehicles up there. I'm giving you ten seconds to find a vehicle and get it started. Then I'm bringing him with me to meet you,"

"Right!" Vinnie said.

We came to a stop, and I provided Vinnie with cover, firing multiple times into the things chest and eyes whenever it brought its head down to look under the overpass at me. It slammed the overpass repeatedly. I removed my shirt and tucked it as best as I could into the gas tank of the truck before spraying what little lighter fluid I had found on the bed of the truck on it. I light it with a lighter and jetted.

Vinnie pulled up to me in a white escalade as the overpass and the creature exploded. I noticed the escalade had a sunroof. Just as I opened it, I heard another loud roar. I climbed through the roof and saw the thing had mutated once more. It looked more demonic now. It raced after us until I saw a familiar Black SUV pulled between us and the creature. This time two people got out of the vehicle. One an African american guy about my age, huge and bulky with almost as much muscle mass as the creature held up a Grade 5 Shoulder Mounted RPG. Hailey would have hugged this guy for what he did next…blowing this creature into so many pieces a Power Ranger's villain couldn't make him grow.

The smaller and youngest of the two men, he came from a Hispanic family looked at us with his eyes narrowed. His glasses reflected the sunlight back into our eyes.

"You dumb ass," is all he said.

"Ignore him man," the African said. "My name's Jordan Brooks,"

"I'm confused," Vinnie said. "That little spic fuck just told us to leave his property not three hours ago and now he's saving our asses,"

"_Hijo de puta_" the Hispanic shouted at us.

"What did he just?" Vinnie asked, looking from me to Jordan. "Did he just call me a bitch?"

"Come on man, tell them. Tell them why you don't want them here. Maybe they'll leave," Jordan said.

"No, _vato, _I ain't telling them shit. These backwoods boyscouts need to leave and need to leave now." the Hispanic said.

"Look bro, if you ain't gonna tell them I will," Jordan said.

"Look, can you two measure dicks later? We sorta happen to be in the middle of the motherfucking zombie apocalypse," Vinnie shouted.

I was silent the entire time, studying the Hispanic man. He looked familiar, but then again, I don't know anyone who doesn't look the same anymore.

"We're going back to our camp. Feel free to join us for supper," I said, politely, "My wife is fixing something delicious, cause she told me to bring an appetite back,"

"We'll follow you then," Jordan offered.

He shoved the Hispanic man back into the SUV as Vinnie and I got back in the escalade. We lead them back to our camp and we headed into the camp. I introduced Jordon, but once the Hispanic man entered the camp, Hailey and Maria both almost had heart attacks. I knew who he was.

"Nothing like seeing a family together again," Jordan said.

"Yeah," I said, wiping a tear from my eye, "Nothing like seeing a family together again,"

List of Characters Remaining:

Alex Ruler, 25  
Maria Ruler, 25  
Taylor Higgins (Now Taylor Ruler) 12  
Vinnie Raymon, 24  
Hailey Spencer, 22  
Robert Elmer, 23  
Shadoe Ray, 25  
Brian Arrowood, 25  
Justin Simmons, 24  
Jerald Simmons, 24  
Rebecca Goforth, 22  
Alyson Jergens, 23  
Nikki Wright, 23  
Jordan Brooks, 25  
Unnamed Hispanic Man, 24  
Roger Moore, 23


	15. Chapter 15: MariaBrianAlex

_Before_

_During his time with Mario and Drake, Alex learned so much about the walkers from the files Mario kept around that he now considered himself an expert. A week had passed since he had left Mario and Drake behind. He found himself steering his patrol car down a barren street. Coming to a stop, he opened the door and got out, looking to stretch his sore limbs. As soon as he stepped from the air conditioning of his car, he regretted the decision. _

_Dozens of walkers appeared from seemingly thin air and all wanted a bite of his flesh. Swallowing large gulps of air, Alex turned to find the five feet between him and his driver's seat blocked by a walker. With this scenario before him, Alex did what came natural. He drew back his right fist and delivered a powerful right punch to the walker's jaw. The walker fell, allowing Alex access to his car. He dove in and slammed the door shut. Slamming the car from park to drive, Alex wasted no time pressing the gas pedal down. He was almost out of gas but it wouldn't matter, he had to get away from the horde. _Chapter 15

-Part I, Maria-

Alex and Vinnie returned to the small camp we had made on the interstate.

They brought with them the same black SUV from before. This time, two people got out of the SUV. One I didn't recognize, a black man with more muscles than a pro boxer. The other, I recognized immediately as my brother, Augustine. I hadn't talked to Augustine in forever. Since before Alex and I got married. He had his own life and lived by his own rules.

"She's why I want you gone," Augustine said, pointing his finger at me, talking to Alex and Vinnie.

"What's wrong with Maria?" Vinnie asked.

"She's my sister. I don't want her around me because every time I'm around members of my family or friends, they die. I knew she was with Alex, I knew she was safe," Augustine explained.

"Augie, are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked.

"Mom, Chris, Granny, Todd, they've all been turned. They've all eaten my lead," Augustine said.

I broke down into tears. Between sobs I heard Alex, Vinnie, Roger, and Robert chewing Augustine out about being sensitive.

"I'm questioning why you didn't seek your sister out when this shit started?" Hailey asked.

Hailey and Augie had dated way before Hailey had gotten married, before Robert had come along. They were like brother and sister before the apocalypse. Until Augie decided he wanted to be different.

"When Maria started dating Alex, I was a little hurt. Alex and I were friends in school and he didn't even have the audacity to talk to me about dating my sister. Did I say anything about it? No. Because I knew Alex would treat her like a queen and protect her with his life," Augustine replied, "He's done that much hasn't he?"

"He's done more than that," Roger said, "He's put his fucking life on the line for each and everyone of us. He's fought more of those mutant freaks than either us here and lived to tell about it,"

"You mean that thing we brought down?" Jordan asked.

"Yes," Vinnie said.

"How'd you know it was mutated? And not some lab experiment?" Jordan asked.

"Because," Alex said stepping forward, "I met a man named Mario. He and his son Drake helped me get back to my feet when I woke from my coma. Mario explained to me that the Marines ordered him to create a program and device to extract a negative chromosome from the Mad-Cow Disease. Afterwards the higher ups were going to reverse engineer the disease to be used a weapon. But before it was finished someone tried to steal it and the bacteria/virus was released. It causes mutations in humans and animals who have the positive chromosome to match the negative chromosome removed," Alex explained.

"So the government was fucking involved," Augie said, "I just lost what little respect I had for all government officials, including pigs,"

Vinnie started to say something but Alex stopped him, closing his eyes and shaking his head no. I knew what Alex was thinking. The apocalypse had changed Augie, by allowing him to release his inner most demons.

"Augustine," Alex said, "I wonder if you could tell me how far the nearest river is?"

"The nearest river is over a mile away through the woods on foot. But to drive to it you gotta go twenty miles out of the way. Why do you ask?" Jordan answered.

"Hey _vato, _I think he was talking to me," Augie interrupted, Alex. "A mile through the woods, on foot. Twenty miles via a car. Safest bet is the twenty mile run. Why do you ask?"

"I'm about to suggest something really innovative," Alex said, as he looked to me. "Over near that estate you two helped us out at," to which Augie replied, "You mean Jordan here saved your asses," "I figure if all the men pitch in, we should be able to secure that establishment and make it safe. I would like a thorough exploration of it first before any remodeling takes place,"

"I second this agreement," Vinnie said. "The place is perfect to pick up the pieces of our lives," We'd be sheltered and protected from the walkers and mutants. We'd have an exit plan, and a way to go scavenger for supplies. Each family could have their own home again,"

A vote of 10-1, with the one vote being Brian, was the deciding vote. Augie and Jordan volunteered to help us out. Alex entered our home, now called The Ruler Mobile and came out dressed in his cop gear. Augie laughed.

"Looking like ma'fucking Leon Kennedy," he said. "At least I look like one bad ass video game character and not the Mexican Elvis Pressley," Alex shot back, grinning.

"Heyheyheyheyheyheyhey," was all Augie could say in return.

"Here's the plan," Alex said, "We'll take the Escalade. Each person will only be carrying a nine millimeter with three clips, a shotgun with a box of rounds, and a knife. I'm sending in the following teams. Jordan and Brian, you two are going to be watchmen. You'll have our backs and radio us if trouble is nearby. Roger and Robert, you two hunt the best together, you're going in to seek out all walkers and dispose of them. Vinnie and I are going to sweep for other items we may need if there turn out to be more walkers than we can handle. Shadoe, you'll be here with the twins and Augie. You four will be protecting the women, my wife, and my child," "Sounds like a plan," Jordan said.

"I don't like this shit, _vato_, those fucking mutants are all over these parts. Only those who are _locos y dementes _go gallivanting around here looking for a settlement," Augustine stated. "With the reports of that _Criatura Vaca Gigante_ roaming these parts and killing survivors,"

"_Criatura Vaca Gigante?_" Vinnie asked. "What's a Giant?" "It translates to Giant Cow Creature. A mutant that everyone we've encountered has talked about this creature," Jordan said, "Augustine has been monitoring its movements,"

"Why? If this thing is so dangerous, why would someone who only has one person helping him, track this creature?" Shadoe asked.

"Augie's pride," I said.

"What?" Everyone said, including Augie looking to me.

"Something tells me this _Criatura Vaca Gigante _took something from Augie and Augie is one a type of person I call revengers," I said.

"Avengers? Those idiots from Marvel?" Brian asked.

"No. Revenger, a person who will track down someone continuously until they exact revenge," I explained, "Augie and I started using the word when we were younger,"

-Part II, Brian-

I was stuck working with Jordan.

Not that I hated him. I just didn't like sharing the job that Vinnie had given me with a new guy. Alex just didn't understand how I operated. I seriously couldn't believe I was sitting here with the black guy who was holding a more powerful gun than me. Seriously, he was holding a Dragnuv Sniper rifle compared to my shitty Remington Model 7.

"This is bullshit," I said, looking through my scope as Alex and Vinnie slinked into a nearby house.

"What's bullshit?" Jordan asked, his gun up to his eye as well. "This job or the entire world going to hell?"

"Both. Right now, this job. I shouldn't have to share my job with a fucking rpg loving nigger," I replied.

"Watch what you say, bro," Jordan said, lowering his gun.

"Or what?" I asked.

"Or I'm going to pistol whip your ass with a machete," Jordan laughed, pronouncing the word "your" as "yo".

"Wouldn't that make it machete whipping?" I asked, "You are the laziest sumbitch I know. Amir does more around the camp than you will ever have time to do,"

"Alright, Thrill, you gonna get it!" Jordan shouted, before tackling me to the floor beneath our feet.

His fists slammed heavily into my rib, as I covered my face in an attempt to blockade his fists. Jordan was an excellent slugger, but how would he fair in the technical game? After getting my ass kicked by Hailey, I wasn't about to lose to a newcomer. I bit my tongue and waited for his next swing. Jordan's soup bowl sized fist came down, with the force of a freight train behind it. I went limp, absorbed the impact, before locking his arm in my legs and arms, trapping him. When he tried to retract his fist and couldn't, he simply swatted me aside with his left arm, which I couldn't trap. I rolled, almost to the edge of the RV. That's when the smell hit me. The smell of rotting ass.

"The others! WALKERS!" I practically shouted, as Jordan continued choking me.

Jordan released me and grabbed his rifle, tossing me mine. We opened fire on the walkers and prayed the sound would draw the attention of the others.

-Part II, Alex-

Gunfire sounded.

Vinnie and I had just pushed open the bedroom door of a two story house. One of those houses that every one dreams of. I already called dibs on it when the shooting started. I drew my gun and aimed out the window, taking cover behind the curtains to be on the safe side. Brian and Jordan were both shooting at something. But I couldn't see anything. I watched from my vantage point as the entire community came alive. Walkers appeared from nowhere walking silently towards the sound of gunfire. I saw Robert and Roger atop one of the houses, jumping the rooftops, working their way to the protective brick wall.

"The fuck are they going?" Vinnie asked.

"To help Brian and Jordan.," I suggested.

I was wrong.

The Robert and Brian jumped on the RV and they were off. Vinnie and I were left to face the entire horde by ourselves. I looked at the small house we were in now. The room offered little in the form of protection. But it would be enough to keep the walkers out. I holstered my gun and began rummaging through the closet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vinnie asked, "We're doomed. They left us,"

"I didn't say that when you left me, I'm not saying it now," I said, coldly.

"Alex," He said, "THEY FUCKING LEFT US!"

"I know this. The sun is also going down. We need to protect this room until sunrise. We can handle that, right?" I asked, pointing to the window at the fading sun.

**AN: Alrighty, This concludes my first Season of The Walking Dead. I'm taking a break from writing this story. Much to the dismay of my girlfriend. She enjoys this story. When the next season starts, Alex and Vinnie are alone in the Community of The Dead. Will they survive and make their way back to the others? Or will they die fighting? Find out next time on THE WALKING DEAD: GENERATIONS**


	16. Chapter 16: VinnieRobert

**THE WALKING DEAD:  
GENERATIONS**

**Season 2**

_** Last Time On The Walking Dead Generations:**_

_"Augustine," Alex said, "I wonder if you could tell me how far the nearest river is?"_

_"The nearest river is over a mile away through the woods on foot. But to drive to it you gotta go twenty miles out of the way. Why do you ask?" Jordan answered._

_"Hey vato, I think he was talking to me," Augie interrupted, Alex. "A mile through the woods, on foot. Twenty miles via a car. Safest bet is the twenty mile run. Why do you ask?"_

_"The place is perfect to pick up the pieces of our lives, We'd be sheltered and protected from the walkers and mutants. We'd have an exit plan, and a way to go scavenger for supplies. Each family could have their own home again," Vinnie said._  
_"Here's the plan," Alex said, "We'll take the Escalade. Each person will only be carrying a nine millimeter with three clips, a shotgun with a box of rounds, and a knife. I'm sending in the following teams. Jordan and Brian, you two are going to be watchmen. You'll have our backs and radio us if trouble is nearby. Roger and Robert, you two hunt the best together, you're going in to seek out all walkers and dispose of them. Vinnie and I are going to sweep for other items we may need if there turn out to be more walkers than we can handle. Shadoe, you'll be here with the twins and Augie. You four will be protecting the women, my wife, and my child,"_

_During a mission gone awry, Alex and Vinnie found themselves to be surrounded by Walkers, and stranded._  
_"What the hell are you doing?" Vinnie asked, "We're doomed. They left us,"_

_"I didn't say that when you left me, I'm not saying it now," Alex said, coldly._

_"Alex," He said, "THEY FUCKING LEFT US!"_

_"I know this. The sun is also going down. We need to protect this room until sunrise. We can handle that, right?" Alex asked, pointing to the window at the fading sun._

**Klashermath Literary Productions  
In Association with  
Korrupt Mindz Productions presents:  
THE WALKING DEAD: GENERATIONS, SEASON 2**

Chapter Sixteen  
-Part I, Vinnie-

My name's Vinnie.  
Before the epidemic, I was a cop and my best friend was my partner. I had the world in my palms. That is until I met Hailey. She was, and still is the most beautiful woman I know. After the epidemic, I became a leader of a group of survivors. I won't bore you with the details. What I will tell you is now, I'm stranded. Thanks to a well-thought out plan executed by my former partner on the police force.

"Vinnie," Alex said, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes, "I think the night air is causing the walkers to retreat. We'll let them all get inside, and we'll make our escape,"  
"You sure we can manage that?" I asked, skeptically.  
"We've made worse decisions in our lives," Alex pointed out, referring to our childhood.  
"Alright. How you holding out on ammo?" I asked, checking my handgun. "I got thirteen in the clip, one in the chamber and an extra clip. Five rounds for the shotgun,"  
"Two clips for the Desert Eagle. One clip for the handgun," Alex replied. "Have you thought up any plans?"  
"Plan A, Stay Alive. Plan B, Get Back To Camp. Plan C, We Get The Hell Out Of Here," I replied.  
"Gee and I thought my plans were basic," Alex replied.

I smiled.  
Alex hated the fact that there was a possibility, slight as it may be, that I could be the better leader than him. Brian started it when Alex first arrived in camp, when I thought him to be dead. The room we were staying concealed in was on the second floor of a small home. Had to have been a child's bedroom, due to the large amount of toys present.

I caught Alex rummaging through the small closet.  
When he finished, he came out with a small waist pack. Inside this pack, he put all of his ammunition and zipped it up. When he finished, he put the waist pack on, and hoisted his backpack to his shoulders. I saw what Augie was talked about now. He did look like Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil.

"The next house over is approximately a five foot jump from this window. Without taking a running start, we should be able to clear that jump. You ready?" Alex asked.  
"Not really. When we reach the wall, what's the plan? We aren't walking back to camp," I said.  
"I know this. I have a plan for that too," Alex said, holding up three tools he had found during our earlier search of the house: a flat-head screwdriver, a Phillips-head screw driver, and an ice pick. I saw his plan.  
"You're going to use the training from the academy to boost a car," I said.  
"What training? I learned that shit from Nicholas Cage's Gone In Sixty Seconds Movie," Alex said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and followed his lead as he jumped out the window, landing on the next roof with a roll, coming to his knees in a firing position. He swept the rooftop before motioning for me to follow, which I obliged him with. Within minutes, via repeating the movements from before, Alex and I reached the outer wall of the gated community. I took guard duty as Alex went to work getting us a vehicle. He finally got us a small sedan running. What Alex hadn't counted on, was us coming out on the opposite side of the community and highway from our friends.

"What now, fearless leader?" I asked, as Alex sat in the running car's driver's seat. "We're monumentally screwed,"

Alex just sat there, staring at the clotted cars blocking our way to the camp. Without answering my question, he silently put the car in reverse and backed the car up. He turned and headed away.

"First things, first," Alex said, about a mile down the road, "We've got to reach the others. More than likely, Roger, Robert, Brian, and Jordan will return and begin planning to rescue us,"  
"And if they don't?" I asked.  
"We can't think like that. But, if, on the downside they do leave without searching for us, We have to make a pact right now to do whatever it takes to return to our families," Alex said, his voice becoming as serious as I've ever heard it get.  
"Right. Alright, let's find our way back to the others," I said.

Alex started driving.  
As we drove, I looked out the window and my mind wandered back to what had happened during the first few days of the event.

"_News reports are in from around the world. The Cannibalistic attacks continue to rise in numbers as more and more citizens evacuate the city. Researchers say staying indoors and barricading yourself in is the best chance for survival as being out in your vehicle could claim your life," News 14 Reporter Dan Davis reported._

_I had been sitting in the room with Alex, watching his personal television while keeping an eye on his vitals. Maria was sleeping soundly and restlessly on the little half-bed in the room. No improvement in over a week and the doctors were saying he might not make it out of this coma. _

"_Maria," I said gently. "I'm going down to the cafeteria and getting us some food,"  
"Thanks, Vinnie," she said. _

_I walked out of the room.  
In the hallway, I found several nurses gathering around a patient who was fighting them to the death. His skin was pale and his eyes milky white. A horrible looking wound on his neck had bled so much, his white t-shirt would be forever red. I shook my head and continued down the hallway until I came to a set of double doors. Just as I was about to open the doors, soldiers burst through them. Armed to the teeth with fully automatic weaponry just waltzed through the doors and started firing on everyone. I stumbled backwards as one of the visored soldiers locked eyes with me. Swallowing hard, I dove into the nearest room and slammed the door closed. Then it hit me. Maria didn't know about the situation in the hospital.  
I eased the door open and saw that the soldiers backs were turned to me. They seemed to be looking at a computer. I inched towards Alex's room and was met with a screaming old man. Blood oozed from his face where portions of it were missing. I reacted quick enough to dodge just as the man screamed towards me. The soldiers drew their weapons and filled him full of lead. _

"_Bastard," I stated in a whisper.  
"Vinnie,"_

"Vinnie, wake up bro. We've are near the camp," I heard Alex say.

I opened my eyes.  
Sleep must've caught up to me. We were still driving in the little sedan he had snatched for us. We could see the smoke from the campfire trailing up from beyond a barrier of vehicles against a purple hued sky. Alex was right, we were near the others.

-Part II, Robert-

"WE LEFT THEM!" Brian shouted, overjoyed.  
"Calm down," Roger said, wincing at the sound of Brian's giddiness.  
"NO. WE FUCKING LEFT THEM. NO MORE DEALING WITH RULER! HELL YEAH!" Brian shouted.  
"We're going back for them. We'll go get more weapons and arms. We'll be back for them," I said.  
"Robert's right. We can't leave there," Jordan replied.

Brian's mood changed from giddy to sullen in an instant.

"Why should we risk getting those two boneheads out? They knew the risks. They went in and didn't make it out before the horde arrived," Brian said. "I say we should get back, elect Augie the leader, and let him lead us away from here,"  
"Augie isn't leaving the area anytime soon. He's after the mutant creature that killed his family," Jordan said from the small table in the RV.

Brian pushed past Jordan as he stood up.  
I shook my head before sitting down and allowing Jordan to pass. Jordan entered the restroom and I quickly checked out the window. We were arriving at the site we left the others. Augie was stationed atop the SUV with his gun across his lap. He looked like he was enjoying this show.  
As Roger steered the RV to a stop to complete the enclosed circle of vehicles, I peered out the front window to see that Augie was at least efficient enough to organize the group. Then again, he was a latino guy with a dirty mouth and he had past relations with Hailey. Two things people in our group were scared of hung at the ends of Hailey's arms. As the camp gathered around the door to the RV, I shot the others a look asking that I get to speak to Maria, Hailey, and Taylor alone. They understood as they filed out in a single line. I lowered my head, placing my palms over my eyes and waited.

"Where is he?"

Maria was frantic.  
I tried my damnedest to block out her panicking voice and think of a reasonable answer to her question. I almost had the entire cover story plotted out. It involved Alex and Vinnie volunteering to stay over to see how safe the houses where, but before I could begin speaking, a hand went around my throat and I was thrown against the wall hard. Held up by the hand, the air in my lungs leaking out with every passing second, I forgot the story just like that.

"Where is he?"

This time, Hailey asked.  
It was her hand around my throat. I felt a sharp pain in my shin and didn't realize until I hit the floor that Taylor had kicked me. I gasped for air, as Hailey pulled me to my feet.

"We were surrounded before we knew what was happening. Alex and Vinnie were trapped in the inner most house. Roger and I were trapped in the house closest to the wall. The horde swarmed the gated community barricading them from a safe escape. There wasn't any way that either of us could have went in safely to rescue them," I explained. "But, Roger and I think we will be able to head into the settlement with the help from Augie and Jordan. Shadoe and Brian would have to help,"

I hugged both Maria and Hailey, tears streaming down my cheeks before I knelt to hug Taylor. Instead of hugging me, she slapped me hard enough to leave her hand print on my face for roughly five minutes. I rubbed the spot softly, thinking to myself that I deserved it.

"Taylor, listen to me honey. I'm going to get your dad. Not one thing on this planet can stop me from doing that," I stated.  
"Oh yeah? What about that?" Hailey asked, pointing over our heads to the mutant.

* * *

This thing was huge.  
It towered over anything I could possibly think of before. Augie was already drawing a bead on it with his rifle. Elephant Gun. Rare model that I've only seen one other time on an episode of Pawn Stars. Rick Harrison paid about 1200 dollars for it if I remember correctly. Anyway, I knew the gun would either a) kill the creature or b) royally piss it off.

Turns out, B was the right choice. Augie pulled the trigger, almost knocking himself off the RV. The round pierced the right side of the creature. The creature didn't bleed, it didn't even grunt. It looked right at Augie and lashed out with a huge backhand that sent him careening through the air crashing on the hood of an abandoned suv. He lay there dazed as Jordan, Roger, Brian, and I rushed the creature, firing with our weapons. Shadoe ushered the females into the vehicles as Jerald and Justin both took cover and fired from various angles. _What would kill this thing?_ I continually thought. Then it hit me, as I passed by a acetylene tank.

"Come and get it ugly!" I shouted, rolling the tank towards the creature.

Lucky for me, the creature picked up the tank.  
Not lucky for me that it also chose that exact moment to swipe me away. I landed next to Augie, only to hear the most god awful explosion to date. It was then I noticed the shadow that had fallen over me. I looked up to see Jordan holding his shoulder mounted launcher, the barrel still smoking. The RPG and the acetylene tank combined to force the mutant off its feet. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Later that night, I was sitting in front of the tent that Hailey and I would now share, whittling a new shaft for Roger's crossbow when I heard Brian shout "We've got company!"


	17. Chapter 17: Brian Jordan

Chapter Seventeen

-Part I, Brian-

Jordan blew the creature to bits.  
I watched as they all gathered around him like some big hero while I turned and climbed back to the top of the RV. I would assume guard duty while everyone slept. The crowd around Jordan soon dispersed with Robert joining me. Together, we would keep watch and converse to keep each other awake.

"Alright Brian, let's talk," Robert said, as he positioned himself in a hunting chair. "What were you doing when the first attack happened?"  
"I was in the biggest match of my career. I earned the right to face Devin Diamond for the Low Class Wrestling ZeroWeight Title," I began. "The match hadn't even begun yet."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK!  
**__"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Main Event! Making his way to the ring, standing in at Five Feet Ten Inches Tall and weighing in at two hundred eighty-five pounds, he is the master of The Silent Treatment, from Waco, North Carolina, "The Natural" Brian Thrill!" the announcer had announced as "Don't You Wish You Were Me (Brian Thrill Remix)" by Fozzy hit the arena speakers. _

_I entered the arena wearing my black biker shorts, black knee pads, kick pads, and boots. I also wore my Natural Born Thriller shirt which had my face imprinted on the back. I taunted the crowd, because I was portraying the bad guy. I climbed into the ring and waited on my opponent. _

"_Making his way to the ring, he is your LCW ZeroWeight Champion! Devin Diamond!" the announcer shouted as "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osborne hit the speakers. _

_I stood there, waiting for him to make an appearance….when nothing happened, the announcer made the announcement again. Then he appeared. _

_Blood oozed down his shirt from where his mouth had once been. Someone or something had ripped the lower jaw clear off. Despite this, the fucker was still coming to wrestle. That's when I saw his eyes. Milky white like I've only ever seen in movies featuring the living dead. _

"_GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!" I shouted, as I broke Character and grabbed the mic. "This is dangerous,"  
_

_Diamond climbed into the ring somehow, and began trying to attack me and the announcer. I pushed the announcer out of the ring as someone running by tossed a chair into the ring. A standard wrestling tool that would come in handy, as Diamond neared me, I swung. The shot caused his head to do a 360, killing him for good. I stood there panting looking at his body before I heard the sound of moaning. Coming down the entrance ramp, were three more walking corpses. These were in better condition than Devin. I braced myself with the chair and waited. _

_The sound of three shots being fired rang out throughout the arena. I turned my attention for a split second to the entrance ramp and I saw someone standing atop the ramp with a rifle to their shoulder. The three corpses fell. _

"_Thanks" I said as I lowered the chair and started forward, but the rifleman just raised his gun and drew aim at me before firing. "YAH!" I shouted, flinching. _

_It took me five minutes to realize that I was alive and he had shot a corpse behind me. _

"_Come on! You can hitch a ride with me!" he shouted. _

_**FLASHBACK ENDS!  
**_

* * *

"It was Henry that saved my life. He and Tyler had been in the audience. We met up with Bobby, Roger, and you just outside Gaffney," I explained.  
"So now can you explain why you hate Alex?" Robert asked.  
"That goes a long way back. He and I were Tag Team Partners. He left me hanging in the ring because some chick he was seeing at the time was sick. I'll never forgive him for that," I said.

The next morning, I was looking through binoculars when I spotted the car arriving. A small two door sedan, with two occupants inside, I couldn't make out who they were.

"Vehicle approaching," I called down to the others, who had just woken up, "Two occupants,"

Augie drew his handgun and walked in the direction I pointed. The car was approaching from the same direction we had just left from. I didn't know if it was Hailey's estranged ex or what. I drew aim on the car with my rifle as Augie stepped forward with his gun drawn and in the standard shooting position. Jordan, Robert, and Roger all drew aim as well.

* * *

-Part II, Jordan-

Brian had just alerted us to a car approaching when everyone drew their guns and walked forward. Roger was to my right, Robert to my left and Augie out front. We all had our weapons drawn and aimed forward. Jerald and Justin hadn't retrieved their weapons from the armory yet, but we had this. The car rolled to a slow stop. The driver's side door opened and the driver got out. He was wearing a police uniform complete with the hat. The hat cast a shadow over his eyes and face. The passenger of the vehicle appeared to be sleeping.

"Daddy?" Taylor asked, darting forward before anyone could stop her.

"Augie! Jordan!"

Hailey indicated Taylor, who was running away. Augie and Jordan stopped her, only to be distracted by the sight of headlights approaching in the darkness. The car rolled to a stop and the driver's side door opened. As the car idled, a figure stepped from the car, wearing a trooper's hat.

"Daddy?" Taylor asked, dashing forward before anyone could say anything.

The figure's face was still hidden by the shadow cast by the hat. Taylor stopped at its feet. The figure didn't move. Augie raised his rifle, but I motioned for him to drop it. The stranger knelt and hugged her.

"Daddy!" Taylor cried, causing all of us to clap for the two.  
"I told you I'd come back to you and mom. Nothing can separate us," I heard a familiar voice state. "Everyone, we survived but on sheer will power. I saw a place for us to crash for a while and gather our bearings," Alex reported. "Provided that you all still wanna follow Vinnie and I,"  
"Where?" Robert asked.  
"About three miles from here. It's a little run down, but it's got plenty of room for us to stretch our legs and do some scavenging for supplies. We may even need to stay there long enough to get through this first winter," Alex stated. "It's a motel,"  
"Sounds like a plan, but is it safe?" Maria asked.  
"From the road, it looks safe. Vinnie and I didn't stop, we just drove by it. We could all go, and scout it as a team," Alex said, "The gated community was not for us. We're better off sticking together instead of trying to fix that place up. The motel has power still and there is a gas station across the road from it. Once we get things straightened out in the motel, we can loot the Gas Station for supplies," Alex explained.  
"I'm in," Augie said, startling everyone. "I'm not hell bent on destroying that creature like everyone thinks I am. I've reunited with my sister and her husband. I've got a niece. We're going to stick together because that's what family does,"

Apparently this shocked Alex, Hailey, and Maria. I would have to remember to ask them why when I had a chance. Augie and I had been working together for a while, but I've always heard him talk like family meant everything to him.

"I'm in," Robert said.  
"Can't let you guys have all the fun now can I?" Shadoe asked.  
"We're in," The twins stated.  
"If they're going, we're going too," Nikki and Alyson stated.  
"I'm in of course," Maria said.  
"I go where she goes," Hailey said.  
"Someone has to help you bastards get food, I'm in," Roger stated.  
"Count me in, I guess," Brian stated.

They all looked to me. I smiled.

"I don't know you guys. Taking orders from a Mexican is one thing. But taking orders from a white guy in a cop suit is pushing it don't you think?" I asked.  
"Seriously?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow, "This isn't a racial thing. This is me surviving-"  
"Calm down, Robinson Crusoe. I was only joking. Of course I'm in," I said, "Long as you don't mind me bringing the Rocket Launcher,"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, bro," Alex said laughing.

The entire group burst into laughter as we gathered our supplies and headed off towards the motel Alex and Vinnie located.


	18. Chapter 18: RogerShadoe

Chapter 18

-Part One, Roger-

Construction was the hardest part.  
We had to rebuild a portion of the roof, while being quiet. Alex and Vinnie also wanted a lookout tower built with communications to the main room. Like I said, the hardest part of preparing this motel was construction. We had walkers showing up at every sound.

"Roger," Alex asked, as he walked by, "Could you handle bagging some type of animal for us to prepare for a huge meal?"  
"Can birds fly? Is Water wet? Is grass green?" I asked, feeling as if he had been mocking me.  
"Look, man. I was just asking a simple question. You seemed a little agitated and I figured your more comfortable in the woods than here. Go ahead and do some hunting, clear you head," Alex responded.  
"Do I gotta get permission from your helper?" I asked, indicating Vinnie, who was helping Robert and Jordan finish constructing the tower, "Ain't he got a say so in the affairs around here?"  
"Not when I request you to do something. We're the leaders here, I don't need you going to get permission for something I ask you to do," Alex replied walking off as I gathered my hunting kit.

The kit consisted of shells for a shotgun, extra arrows for the crossbow, several blades and a kit to enable me to make more shafts. I could carry it over my shoulder or around my waist. Today, I chose over my shoulder. With my trusty crossbow, I ventured out into the woods, leaving the others to their work. 

I stalked my prey.  
Controlled my breathing and stalking the huge deer before me. The wilderness around me seeped into my body and allowed me a vision beyond that of normal people. I called it my Hunter's Eye. Even though the deer was hidden within the foliage I could see it. And boy was it huge. Silently, I moved an arrow from the sheath on my back and laced it onto the string and pulled back. Most people would have pulled back with all their strength, but a long time ago, my cousin taught me that pulling back slowly reduces the noise. When the bow string was pulled into place, there was a barely audible _click._ I smiled, because the deer didn't even hear it. I raised the crossbow and leveled the sights on the deer. My right index finger rested lightly on the trigger. I froze in place and waited a little longer. Normally on a regular hunt this would spell disaster, but in this new world we live in, you have to be extremely cautious. I remember my first encounter with the undead.

_**FLASHBACK**__  
Bobby and I were in the field behind our house, hunting rabbits.  
Rabbit season hadn't even started yet. But we were out running them towards our traps. Wasn't illegal to trap them, long as you didn't kill them and for all the Game Warden knew, we were taking them as livestock. _

"_Over there!" Bobby called, pointing towards the Costner's Barn. _

_I looked up and saw what appeared to be Mr. Costner coming towards us, waving his Boomstick. I waved and he nodded in my direction. That's when I noticed something was wrong, Costner threw his Boomstick down, before charging towards me. I had no time to react, as he barreled into me, causing me to roll backwards. _

_I managed to break free of his grip and shoved him to the side. Bobby pulled out this harpoon gun his dad had given him at the age of three, pulled it right out of his boots and fired a long harpoon into Costner's leg. The shaft went through muscle and bone and Costner acted like it didn't faze him._

"_Mr. Costner! Stand down!" Bobby yelled.  
"Bobby, put the gun away. You've injured him already," I said, trying to calm the situation. "Mr. Costner, its me, Roger. Ain't bothering nuttin' on yer farm. I was jes running some wild rabbits,"  
_

_Mr. Costner looked at me and growled.  
It was at that moment, I realized something was horribly wrong. Mr. Costner's eyes had gone white, whiter than flour. I've heard others call it Milky white, but hell, Milk ain't this damn white. If you took a bowl of flour, added milk, and then glazed it over with Krispy Kreme glaze, you might be half way to this color.  
_

_Around his mouth, blood oozed out.  
Like someone had squeezed the pus out of the biggest zit, and the thing was still leaking. Mr. Costner had always been in good health and I rarely saw him without his wife. Bobby drew aim again and I heard the harpoon gun gave a silenced hiss, before the bolt went clean through Mr. Costner's right shoulder. _

"_He must be on something seriously strong," Bobby said, reloading the harpoon gun. "Roger, let's get out of here," _

_I agreed. I followed Bobby back to where we parked our quads. The best racing machines available on four-wheels. Lucky for us, we were country raised and knew how to rig our rides. I grabbed my crossbow and threw the strap across my shoulders and looked to Bobby. _

"_You git on home and I'll head into town and git some supplies," I stated, firmly.  
"Right, I'll git the truck loaded up with our gear and be waiting fer you out on route 29," Bobby said, as we both fired up our quads and parted ways. _

I snapped back to reality just in time to see the geek right on top of me. I refuse to call those undead idiots walkers like the rest of the group. I used a little of my redneck logic. Geeks didn't mess with me in school, and they weren't going to kill me now. I drew my knife and thrust it deep into the Geek's head. The commotion startled the deer, but I was able to fire my arrow straight into its heart from ten yards. I kicked the Geek's head off before retrieving my arrow from the deer. I went ahead and cleaned the carcass there. Hoisting it to my shoulders, I carried the buck to the hotel, happy with my meal.

-Part II, Shadoe-

Alex and I were working on the roof of the hotel.  
We had built a sturdy watch tower up there with our limited supply of wood and building tools. It wasn't the best in the world, but it worked. We were ensuring that whomever took watch in the tower would have ammunition for the rifle and a way of alerting the others.

"Shad, I want your opinion. What do you think of our chances of surviving this winter?"

The question caught me off guard.  
Since arriving in the camp, back in June, Alex seemed to have his priorities straight. He stood his ground against the camp when they were threatening to throw him out for adopting Taylor as his child. He went into the city of Gaffney twice, and came back alive. I couldn't believe he was now doubting himself.

"If we can succeed in making this motel a safe place, yes. I can see us surviving the winter," I said, flashing him a smile. "Besides bro, the entire camp trusts your decisions,"

I would have said more, but was interrupted by Jerald and Justin calling to us with a shrill whistle. We dropped our tools and rushed over to their locations on the back side of the roof, where they were keeping a watch from a second tower we had built.

"What's up?" Alex asked.  
"Something coming out of the woods. We've been tracking it for about three minutes. It's staying out of the line of sight, hidden behind the green," Justin said, pointing to the forest line behind the motel.  
"Could be Roger?" I said.  
"Right, We have to take precautions though," Alex said, raising a rifle scope to his eye.  
"See anything?" Jerald asked.  
"Nothing now. Whoever or whatever it is, must be following a trail or something," Alex replied.

I raised my scope to my eye and peered through just as the person broke the green. I smiled. It was Roger and he was carrying a huge deer on his shoulders.

"Guys, I think we are eating good tonight," I confirmed.

About three hours passed before Roger and I had the deer prepped for supper. Rebecca, a new member of our group rescued by Vinnie, joined me as I climbed to the top of the RV to eat. We ate in silence. With both of our plates empty, I looked over at her and blushed, hoping she wouldn't see me. Unfortunately, I was caught.

"You are called Shadow right?" she asked, with the voice of an angel.  
"Actually, its pronounced Shadda, least that's how my dad pronounced it. I spell it S-h-a-d-o-e," I explained, "I think my parents were born in the sixties,"

That got a laugh out of her.

"So why are you with this group? Everyone else has shared their story," Rebecca said.  
"Mine is so boring. I'll give you the watered down version though," I said. "I am a travelling doctor. I traverse the states learning new medical practices. I was on my way home when I got up in the situation in Gaffney,"  
"Where are you from?" Rebecca asked.  
"Tennessee, originally, but I lived in Kings Mountain for a while," I replied.

Just as I was about to explain more, a loud commotion erupted from lower level of the motel. I grabbed my shotgun and motioned for Rebecca to get down. I stood atop the RV and watched, listening. I could make out voices.

"GO TO HELL ROBERT!"

That was definitely Hailey's voice.  
Apparently, nothing was going right in paradise. Robert had been changing in the last few days. He went from being a bumbling idiot to be being this over protective bumbling idiot.

"Why won't you listen to me? Brian could be right. Why can't we take our chances and go separate ways from this group after the winter? We learn as much as possible from Alex and go out on our own,"

That was right, Alex and Vinnie had called a meeting. Brian must have started his bullshit about Alex being incompetent as a leader. Brian has loathed Alex's new role since Alex changed Brian's sleeping schedule.

"Robert, you are a smart man. Why can't you see Brian is filling you with lies?" Hailey asked.  
"Because I want to test myself. I know I can protect you and myself from the dangers of this world, I just need some more time to learn everything Alex is doing," Robert shot back.

The two of them must of noticed me, because Hailey seemingly gave him the middle finger and walked off. He stood there looking more idiotic than ever, as if he was trying to figure out what happened.

Rebecca and I climbed off the RV and I ran up to Robert.

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked.  
"She's gone off the deep end with this loyalty to the fucking pig and his wife. I'm starting to see Brian's ideals now," Robert said, as he headed off towards the abandoned vehicles near the gas station.

I shook my head, this couldn't end well for the group.


	19. Chapter 19: HaileyRoger

Chapter Nineteen

-Part One, Hailey-

I've never been so pissed at someone in my entire life.  
I thought I loved Robert. Hell, I thought I knew him. From all those trips to New York, to Atlanta, to San Fransico for fights. All those long nights on the balconies of Resort Hotel Rooms sharing my deepest fears and thoughts to him, I didn't know shit about him. To think I left my husband for this deranged psycho. In the beginning, Robert was sweet, caring, and an idiot at times, but he had changed since Brian had started sprouting nonsense about Alex's ability to keep us alive. Alex had done a lot more for the group than Brian had.

I had stormed off.  
I wanted to be alone. Thanks to Alex's new modifications to the Motel, I couldn't even do that properly any more. And Robert thought Alex was incapable of being a good leader, what the hell ever. I found my peace in the middle of the abandoned cars on the highway. Far enough away from Shadoe, Robert, Jerald, and Justin (the twins were on top of the building), that I could speak my mind without being overheard, but close enough they could see me and know if I were in trouble. But I was "Dynamite" Hailey Spencer, I didn't get into trouble I couldn't handle.

Leaning against one of the abandoned cars, I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. Sonoma Lights. Not my preferred type, but beggars and choosers and what not. I checked the count. Shit, I only had three left. I blew hair out of my eyes before bringing the cigarette to my lips and lighting it. The nicotine recharged me. I blew through that first cigarette without knowing.

"For fuck's sake," I said to no one as I lit the second cigarette.

I would be sure to go with Alex in the morning to that store across the highway. Too dangerous to go, now that it was dark, alone. A sound to my right snapped me from my thoughts. A can of spray paint rolled across the pavement to a stop at my feet. I looked up to see a small gathering of walkers that I hadn't noticed before moving through the vehicles. They were almost children! Literally, these walkers couldn't have been older than Taylor. I tried to call for help. But my voice failed me at this time. I was alone and defenseless. The walkers took notice of me and I cursed beneath my breath. I spun on my left heel, lashing out with right leg, striking the nearest walker in its decaying face. The walker was lifted into the air and crashed through a nearby windshield.

Within moments, the entire highway was filled with walkers and gunfire. I looked behind me to see Jerald and Justin had heard the breaking glass just as a herd of walkers were passing by too. Everyone was firing from different locations and I couldn't see any of them except the two on top of the hotel. Two walkers surrounded me, these two were adults. I round housed one of them, falling flat on my stomach in the process and rolling beneath one of the cars. The gunfire lasted for what seemed like days but it was only a few hours.

"Clear," Shadoe gave the signal and I rolled from my hiding spot.

I soon found that Shadow was wrong. I was face to face with another child zombie but I knew this one. I couldn't harm her. She was only six. I used to work with her mother and she called me Aunt Hay-Hay. I couldn't move. All I could do is break down and let my emotions roll like the woman I am.

"Clara!" I murmured between sobs. "Clara!"

I don't know when he appeared. I just know that one moment I'm looking at Clara coming to eat me. The next I hear the sound of a gun going off and Clara's undead body grunt as she hit the ground. I looked up to see Roger standing between me and Clara's body. Roger was holding a pistol, something I've rarely seen him carry. His hand extended to me and I took it as he pulled it to me to my feet.

"Thanks," I gasped.  
"Don't mention it. Don't much like seeing a damsel in distress," Roger stated, "Figured since Robert didn't get his shining armor on, I'd try it on,"  
"Robert never had shining armor. I always wore it," I said dryly.  
"That'd explain why the shining armor is so tight," Roger said laughing.

We turned to head back to the hotel when we came face to face with three more walkers. Two adults and one child.

"Shit," Roger said under his breath.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I only got two rounds left," He replied.  
"Take out the adults, we can outrun the child," I said, as Roger drew aim and fired on the two adult Walkers.

We ran towards the hotel now, only to see that the child walker was still keeping up with us. We ran around various debris and vehicles scattered around the hotel, with the walker right on our heels.

"OVER HERE!"

We looked towards the person shouting and saw Alex standing with his back holding open the door to the hotel office. He didn't have to tell us twice. We ran inside, as he drew his Desert Eagle and drew aim on the child. One pull of the trigger and the child walker was no longer a threat.

We barely had time to catch our breaths before Roger and Robert were scrapping. Oh boy…and everyone would know it was my fault.

-Part Two, Roger-

After saving Hailey, and Alex saved us, the next thing I remember is Robert pushing me against the wall, gripping my collar and literally screaming in my face.

"SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

I smiled, holding my hands up in a sign of peace and his grip loosened. That's when I hit him with a quick jab to the collar bone. He released me, which allowed me to throw him up against the wall.

"You listen here, and you listen good. I did what any sensible southern guy would do when a lady needs help. You were too busy being pissed at the world to even know the camp was in danger," I said as calm as I could.

"And you were too busy trying to get in her pants to realize you needed to load your weapon with more than three rounds," Robert shot back.

Within moments, Alex was between us. Shoving me away, I was shocked when Jordan grabbed me and Vinnie grabbed Robert. Alex pointed to me and then to Robert.

"You two are going to get the hell over this. We are a team. We work together. If Hailey wants to be with Robert, she'll fucking be with you. If she wants to be with Roger, she'll fucking do it. Now, please get to your rooms and don't come out until we send for you," Alex said, tossing each of us a key. "GIT!"

I was led out of the room by Jordan.  
When I got to the room that my key unlocked, I turned to Jordan and thanked him.

"Could you go to the RV and grab my bag and quiver of arrows? Bring my crossbow as well?" I asked.  
"Sure thing man. You bag marked?" Jordan asked.  
"Yeah, it's got Moore written across it," I stated. "You're welcome to watch me clean the weapons,"  
"Shoot! Couldn't pass up that lesson," Jordan said, "I'll grab all the weapons from the RV and you can teach me,"  
"It's a deal," I said.

When Jordan returned, Shadoe came with him, carrying a large folding table and a machine I recognized as a Reloader, it would enable us to make our own ammunition.

"This need a good cleaning. If you can clean it, we could use it I know. I don't know much about it," Shadoe said.  
"I'll see what I can do. Anyway you could take it with you, and find the tools in Alex's tool chest that I could use to open it. Take this fanny pack with you to put the tools in," I said handing Shadoe the bag.  
"Yeah man. I can handle that," Shadoe said, as I unfolded the large table and began laying the weapons out in a line.

I showed Jordan how to easily take the handguns apart. He caught on quickly and pretty soon I was cleaning the shotguns and he was cleaning rifles. The two of us worked diligently cleaning our weaponry. The lights in the room flickered on shortly after dark.

"Cool. Electricity. This may mean showers for all of us," Jordan said, as he finished putting together the gun Augie used.  
"Call to the office and have Alex come pick up the weaponry. Put my crossbow and pistol on my night stand. I'm going to take a look at Shadoe's machine," I said, as I remembered the machine.

Shadoe had brought it by right as I finished cleaning his gun. It looked simple, but the machine was far more complex than the machine Bobby and I used to use back in the day. I was sure some parts were missing but I would see what I could do to rig it up to work.


	20. Chapter 20: NikkiVinnie

Chapter Twenty

-Part I, Nikki-

I was sharing a room with Alyson.  
We're old friends from college. Former cheerleaders. When the apocalypse happened, we found our way into Gaffney. There we met up with Jerald and Justin, twin brothers who had bodies that body builders would love to have. We were doing great until the store we were hiding out in became overrun. Tyler saved us and we've been running with his group ever since. I was temporarily out of commission for a while thanks to an inbred redneck, striking me down. I don't remember anything about that time. All I remember is waking up on the road.

Now we were living in a hotel.  
The others and I have made it pretty stable. Our first night here, Roger managed to bag us a deer which Rebecca, Shadoe, and he turned into barbeque and we enjoyed it. Afterwards, Hailey and Robert got into an argument, that then turned into a Roger and Robert argument. I was now in the room I would be sharing with Alyson. We had rearranged the two beds so that we each had half of the room. Our things were unpacked for the most part. Jordan and Alex stopped by and gave us each a pistol and knife. We thanked them before they left.

Neither of us knew what to do in this situation.  
Alyson shrieked in excitement as the lights flickered on. She grabbed her small shoulder bag and entered the rest room. A few moments later, I heard the shower running. I smiled. We would finally be getting a shower at least for tonight. I learned during our stay in that store not to think too far ahead. I lay on my bed and clicked on the television. I saw a looping message that someone from the military was repeating. He was dark skinned and his eyes seemed to pierce right into you.

"_This is Major Mario Elliot. To all survivors out there, this is broadcasting on all emergency channels and all AM frequencies. There is no hope, no safe haven. Your greatest chance for survival is to remain on the move. The mutants have begun to mutate further than thought of,_"

I began wondering right away if this was the Mario that saved Alex.  
I exited my room and ventured down the hallway to find Alex, when I overheard voices coming inside the room occupied by Robert and Hailey.

"You bastard. He was just saving me, since you were so busy you didn't even notice I was gone," Hailey's voice was full of anger.  
"I didn't know that son of a bitch was going to try and take you from me," Robert's voice just as hateful.

I decided I'd better let them have it out as I continued to look for Alex or Vinnie.  
I found Vinnie standing alone leaning against the door that lead into his room. He seemed to be tossing a coin into the air and catching it. He had a toothpick in his mouth and his baseball cap was pulled down low. He didn't see me.

"Excuse me," I asked, "Look like you could use some company,"  
"I'm just thinking over some of our plans. What are you doing?" Vinnie asked, stopping everything.  
"Alyson's hogging the shower, so I wanted to ask you or Alex what job you'll have us doing in the morning?"  
"Alex'll probably assign the chores. He has a knack for things like that. The only person who I get to assign chores to is myself. I'll be doing routine maintenance on the vehicles incase we need to make an escape," Vinnie explained.  
"What if I wanted you to assign my chore? What would you assign me?" I asked, putting my flirtatious voice on.  
"Depends, what are your skills?" Vinnie asked, raising an eye brow and looking at me with a weird look in his eyes.  
"I cook, clean, and have other skills I cannot go into details about," I said, playfully batting my eyelashes.

Vinnie blushed and stammered through something that sound like he was saying, "hama, ham, hem to alemma tatta thatta,"

I giggled like an innocent schoolgirl and covered my mouth.

"What did you say, fearless leader?" I asked.  
"I'll talk to Alex and let you know tomorrow after our meeting. Alex said everyone indoors by nine. You got five minutes to get back to your room," Vinnie said.  
"Is he going to make rounds or something?" I asked.  
"I don't what goes through his head to be honest," Vinnie replied. "If there is something else you'd like to talk about, lemme know, I'll approve you out beyond the curfew,"  
"There is actually," I said, biting my lower lip a little.  
"What is it then?" Vinnie asked, blushing again.  
"Well, unlike everyone else around here, I do not know how to fire a gun….perhaps if I teach you somethings you could teach me how to shoot?" I asked, tracing my finger along his shirt's buttons. "What do you say? Do we have a deal?"  
"I can't say no. Every needs to know how to defend themselves in this world we live in. Alex and I may not always be around to protect you. Let me talk to Alex to discuss training grounds for the practice and lessons. We'll talk about our deal later," Vinnie said, nervously as Alex turned the corner.  
"What's going on here? Everyone's supposed to be indoors in two minutes?" Alex asked.  
"I just had a problem, and Vinnie solved it. Thanks, Vinnie," I said walking off.

As I walked off, I heard Alex ask Vinnie about joining Jordan on the roof. Nothing against Jordan, but Vinnie would not be needing him tonight. I laughed as I entered my room to find Alyson undressed and laying on her bed.

"Shit," she said, quickly covering up.  
"What?" I asked, "Not like you have something I don't have,"  
"But I was thinking you were staying in someone else's room. Sorry," she replied.

We both laughed.

-Part II, Vinnie-

"What was that about?" Alex asked as Nikki walked off.  
"She was asking me about gun training. I figure we should give a gun class to everyone here to ensure our safety," I replied.  
"That's actually a good idea, Vinnie, glad you thought of it," Alex replied, clapping my shoulder.  
"The problem is finding a place to train effectively without drawing a horde or a mutant on us," I said.  
"We have to send a two person team out to loot for supplies across the road. While they are out, you can take someone with you into the woods to find a safe place to train," Alex said.  
"Two people into the store across the highway?" I asked, "Why not send three? Two to enter the store, one to stay outside and keep watch?"  
"Good idea. We'll discuss it in the morning?" Alex said.

The next morning….

We all gathered inside what appeared to be an employee lounge or conference room. Maybe both, who knows. There was a table big enough for all of us in there to sit around and discuss things, while we waited on Maria and Hailey to finish cooking breakfast. Alex and I sat at the end of the large table, the chairs weren't all that comfortable but I guess it was better than sitting on the ground.

"Alright gang, let's settle down. We have a few important tasks to complete on our agenda today," Alex said, getting everyone's attention. "First things first, I want a very thorough exploration of this hotel. There are parts of this place we haven't been. Vinnie will be choosing two people to explore the premises. Roger will be choosing a partner to explore the store across the road, with Jerald acting as their scout. For these two missions, there will only be one firearm issued per team. Roger will handle issuing the firearms to those teams. Meanwhile the other members of the teams will be armed with melee weaponry. We need to conserve ammunition," Alex said.  
"I'm also accepting applications to see who would be interested in taking Firearm Training Classes. Today while I'm searching the premises, I'll be seeking a place to train safely," I said.  
"Alright, Roger, I'll need you to choose your partner," Alex said, looking to Roger, who stood in the back for some reason.  
"I'll be taking Jordan," Roger said.  
"And for my team I choose Augie and Shadoe," I said.  
"Good. Justin, Robert, and Amir will be on Roof Duty. Hailey and Maria will take Kitchen duty. Alyson and Nikki, you girls get to clean the rooms we've been using," Alex said, before I interrupted. "Actually, Alex. Nikki will be helping me today," to which Alex replied, "Okay, Taylor will help Alyson. I'm going to be taking spare parts off the abandoned cars out front and siphoning gas,"  
"Alright everyone. Supper time will be around six. Finish our breakfast and we move out,"

After breakfast, which consisted of scramble eggs and fried bread, I met Roger at the room Alex had chosen for our armory. Roger handed Jerald a sniper rifle. I extended my hand, expecting my gun.

"Ruler said one weapon per team," Roger said.  
"I'm co-leader here, pal. Give me a damn gun," I said.  
"You get your choice of Frying Pan or Baseball bat, but no gun." Roger said, being stubborn.  
"Motherfucker, I am co-leader, I don't abide by the rules Ruler lays out. Give me a damn gun," I shot back.  
"And I'm following orders. One Gun Per Team," Roger said, closing the door and locking it.

I wasn't pissed that he was following orders. I was pissed that Alex had given him a key to the room and didn't give me one. I would settle this tonight during our evening meeting.


	21. Chapter 21: JordanRebeccaAlex

Chapter Nineteen

-Part One, Hailey-

I've never been so pissed at someone in my entire life.  
I thought I loved Robert. Hell, I thought I knew him. From all those trips to New York, to Atlanta, to San Fransico for fights. All those long nights on the balconies of Resort Hotel Rooms sharing my deepest fears and thoughts to him, I didn't know shit about him. To think I left my husband for this deranged psycho. In the beginning, Robert was sweet, caring, and an idiot at times, but he had changed since Brian had started sprouting nonsense about Alex's ability to keep us alive. Alex had done a lot more for the group than Brian had.

I had stormed off.  
I wanted to be alone. Thanks to Alex's new modifications to the Motel, I couldn't even do that properly any more. And Robert thought Alex was incapable of being a good leader, what the hell ever. I found my peace in the middle of the abandoned cars on the highway. Far enough away from Shadoe, Robert, Jerald, and Justin (the twins were on top of the building), that I could speak my mind without being overheard, but close enough they could see me and know if I were in trouble. But I was "Dynamite" Hailey Spencer, I didn't get into trouble I couldn't handle.

Leaning against one of the abandoned cars, I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. Sonoma Lights. Not my preferred type, but beggars and choosers and what not. I checked the count. Shit, I only had three left. I blew hair out of my eyes before bringing the cigarette to my lips and lighting it. The nicotine recharged me. I blew through that first cigarette without knowing.

"For fuck's sake," I said to no one as I lit the second cigarette.

I would be sure to go with Alex in the morning to that store across the highway. Too dangerous to go, now that it was dark, alone. A sound to my right snapped me from my thoughts. A can of spray paint rolled across the pavement to a stop at my feet. I looked up to see a small gathering of walkers that I hadn't noticed before moving through the vehicles. They were almost children! Literally, these walkers couldn't have been older than Taylor. I tried to call for help. But my voice failed me at this time. I was alone and defenseless. The walkers took notice of me and I cursed beneath my breath. I spun on my left heel, lashing out with right leg, striking the nearest walker in its decaying face. The walker was lifted into the air and crashed through a nearby windshield.

Within moments, the entire highway was filled with walkers and gunfire. I looked behind me to see Jerald and Justin had heard the breaking glass just as a herd of walkers were passing by too. Everyone was firing from different locations and I couldn't see any of them except the two on top of the hotel. Two walkers surrounded me, these two were adults. I round housed one of them, falling flat on my stomach in the process and rolling beneath one of the cars. The gunfire lasted for what seemed like days but it was only a few hours.

"Clear," Shadoe gave the signal and I rolled from my hiding spot.

I soon found that Shadow was wrong. I was face to face with another child zombie but I knew this one. I couldn't harm her. She was only six. I used to work with her mother and she called me Aunt Hay-Hay. I couldn't move. All I could do is break down and let my emotions roll like the woman I am.

"Clara!" I murmured between sobs. "Clara!"

I don't know when he appeared. I just know that one moment I'm looking at Clara coming to eat me. The next I hear the sound of a gun going off and Clara's undead body grunt as she hit the ground. I looked up to see Roger standing between me and Clara's body. Roger was holding a pistol, something I've rarely seen him carry. His hand extended to me and I took it as he pulled it to me to my feet.

"Thanks," I gasped.  
"Don't mention it. Don't much like seeing a damsel in distress," Roger stated, "Figured since Robert didn't get his shining armor on, I'd try it on,"  
"Robert never had shining armor. I always wore it," I said dryly.  
"That'd explain why the shining armor is so tight," Roger said laughing.

We turned to head back to the hotel when we came face to face with three more walkers. Two adults and one child.

"Shit," Roger said under his breath.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I only got two rounds left," He replied.  
"Take out the adults, we can outrun the child," I said, as Roger drew aim and fired on the two adult Walkers.

We ran towards the hotel now, only to see that the child walker was still keeping up with us. We ran around various debris and vehicles scattered around the hotel, with the walker right on our heels.

"OVER HERE!"

We looked towards the person shouting and saw Alex standing with his back holding open the door to the hotel office. He didn't have to tell us twice. We ran inside, as he drew his Desert Eagle and drew aim on the child. One pull of the trigger and the child walker was no longer a threat.

We barely had time to catch our breaths before Roger and Robert were scrapping. Oh boy…and everyone would know it was my fault.

-Part Two, Roger-

After saving Hailey, and Alex saved us, the next thing I remember is Robert pushing me against the wall, gripping my collar and literally screaming in my face.

"SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

I smiled, holding my hands up in a sign of peace and his grip loosened. That's when I hit him with a quick jab to the collar bone. He released me, which allowed me to throw him up against the wall.

"You listen here, and you listen good. I did what any sensible southern guy would do when a lady needs help. You were too busy being pissed at the world to even know the camp was in danger," I said as calm as I could.

"And you were too busy trying to get in her pants to realize you needed to load your weapon with more than three rounds," Robert shot back.

Within moments, Alex was between us. Shoving me away, I was shocked when Jordan grabbed me and Vinnie grabbed Robert. Alex pointed to me and then to Robert.

"You two are going to get the hell over this. We are a team. We work together. If Hailey wants to be with Robert, she'll fucking be with you. If she wants to be with Roger, she'll fucking do it. Now, please get to your rooms and don't come out until we send for you," Alex said, tossing each of us a key. "GIT!"

I was led out of the room by Jordan.  
When I got to the room that my key unlocked, I turned to Jordan and thanked him.

"Could you go to the RV and grab my bag and quiver of arrows? Bring my crossbow as well?" I asked.  
"Sure thing man. You bag marked?" Jordan asked.  
"Yeah, it's got Moore written across it," I stated. "You're welcome to watch me clean the weapons,"  
"Shoot! Couldn't pass up that lesson," Jordan said, "I'll grab all the weapons from the RV and you can teach me,"  
"It's a deal," I said.

When Jordan returned, Shadoe came with him, carrying a large folding table and a machine I recognized as a Reloader, it would enable us to make our own ammunition.

"This need a good cleaning. If you can clean it, we could use it I know. I don't know much about it," Shadoe said.  
"I'll see what I can do. Anyway you could take it with you, and find the tools in Alex's tool chest that I could use to open it. Take this fanny pack with you to put the tools in," I said handing Shadoe the bag.  
"Yeah man. I can handle that," Shadoe said, as I unfolded the large table and began laying the weapons out in a line.

I showed Jordan how to easily take the handguns apart. He caught on quickly and pretty soon I was cleaning the shotguns and he was cleaning rifles. The two of us worked diligently cleaning our weaponry. The lights in the room flickered on shortly after dark.

"Cool. Electricity. This may mean showers for all of us," Jordan said, as he finished putting together the gun Augie used.  
"Call to the office and have Alex come pick up the weaponry. Put my crossbow and pistol on my night stand. I'm going to take a look at Shadoe's machine," I said, as I remembered the machine.

Shadoe had brought it by right as I finished cleaning his gun. It looked simple, but the machine was far more complex than the machine Bobby and I used to use back in the day. I was sure some parts were missing but I would see what I could do to rig it up to work.


	22. Chapter 22: Maria, Alex & Shadoe

Chapter Twenty-Two

-Part I, Alex-

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is John Deal…And this is a hostile takeover," the leader of the gang said, as his muscular body rippled beneath the black leather of his riding gear. "I want you all out of this here motel, and on your merry way,"  
"This is our motel. We fought for it," I stated, "You are welcome to stay a few nights, get some rest under our protection, but we are not, and I repeat are not just walking away,"  
"Son, I don't think you understand the situation. There are five of us and only three of you," John said, causing me to smile.

He couldn't see the others on top of the motel. He had scouted, but not very well.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into man," I said, "Raymon!"

At the sound of my voice, Vinnie and the others appeared on the roof. Each one was armed with a different firearm. I drew my own fire arm and smiled.

"The way I see things here, Mr. Deal, we got two choices here. Your way, which results in you and your crew dying. Or my way, which results in everyone living and walking away. We don't have a lot, but we can let you have two rooms for the ten of you to share and get some rest under our care," I said, "In return, we ask that you help us protect this place while you are here. If you do not like the sound of this proposition, I suggest leaving."

John thought this over. You could literally see his mind working through every detail of his plan and every detail of mine.

"Need I remind you, Johnny Boy, you lift one finger, you will have more holes in your body than an entire city block of swiss cheese? Drop your weapons, and then your crew can receive some medical treatment while you and I step into my office and have a little talk with my partner," I said.

Ten weapons hit the ground: Two pistols, three machetes, a set of nunchucks, and four steel pipes. I motioned for Roger to move forward. He stepped forward, with his crossbow drawn. Kicking the weapons away from the others, he picked up the pistols.

"Remington Revolvers," He said, "Ain't much good if your surrounded by the geeks,"  
"Geeks? Those walking bastards that are eating people?" John asked, "Those things are zombies friend,"  
"Roger, lead Deal's followers to the nurse's room. John, follow me to my office. My partner will be waiting for us. Brian, help Roger round up all the weapons. Everyone else, back to your jobs," I said.

I lead John to the small office of the motel. Inside were two chairs, and one large desk. Behind the desk were two more comfortable chairs that Vinnie and I would be using for the meeting. I also had Robert join us.

"Alright, Mr. Deal, how many nights will you be planning on staying with us?" I asked, opening a notebook I had found.  
"Wh-What?" John asked. "You are asking me how long I'll be staying here at the Dead or Alive hotel?"  
"No. He's asking you long our men and our weapons will be protecting your crew," Vinnie stated, anger spreading across his face. "Alex, I told you this was a bad idea. These people are murderers and looters,"

Before I could say anything, there was a loud shrill scream rang out. Vinnie and I jumped to our feet.

"Robert, watch him," Vinnie ordered.

We ran out of the office and towards the sound of screaming. Roger, Brian, Jordan, and Jerald met us at the nurse's room. I kicked the door in as Vinnie lead the way in. We found Summer, pinned down by one of John's men, his huge hands tight around her throat. I saw muscles rippling beneath the skin that made John look like a nerd in those old 80s flicks.

"Stand down!" Vinnie ordered, putting his cop voice on.  
"Everyone else out of the room. Brian, get the other members of John's crew out of here," I called.

The muscled thug look at us.  
I hated calling him a thug, but without getting his name, I had no other option. His eyes were glazed over and his veins popped and rippled beneath his skin.

"Ruler!" Vinnie said, catching my attention.

I looked up to see a gun sailing through the air at me. I grabbed it and aimed it forward. In the instant that I took to aim, I realized I was holding a nine millimeter beretta. I prepped it for firing before I realized how much trouble Vinnie and I were in.

"Raymon," I said, "This guy is mutating,"  
"No shit," Vinnie said, "I've never seen a regular person's eyes glaze over like that unless they have been smoking weed,"  
"Our priority is getting Summer out of this situation. Then we can focus on taking him down," I said. "We use the oldest maneuver in the book. Aim for the eyes, I'll get Summer and get her out of here. Be back with something besides a nine," I said, "Keep him busy and contained to this room,"  
"Why me?" Vinnie asked.  
"You are the muscle of this team," I said, as Vinnie smiled drawing aim on the thug's eyes.

I heard rapid fire as I rushed forward, sliding beneath the huge arms of the thug and scooping Summer up. I urged her to her feet and pulled her out the side door into a neighboring room. She gasped for air, as the color returned to her face.

"Thanks," she breathed.  
"We're not out of the danger zone yet," I said, "Stay here and keep quiet,"

She nodded and I exited the room. Roger was running towards me with several guns.

"Roge! I need two shotguns!" I said.  
"Only have one. But you can take it," He said.  
"What else do you have that packs a punch?" I asked.  
"Only got the M3 and Shadoe's rifle. Nothing else is in working condition. These are weapons I picked up off the gang…They were all concealing," Roger said.  
"Give me the Shotgun and Rifle," I said. "Get those to your shop and get to The Office. Keep an eye on John Deal. His crewmates were infected and are mutating. Everyone he is rolling with could be infected and possibly are able to control the mutation. Everyone needs a reliable weapon!" I said.

I slung the shotgun holster over my shoulder and ran, loading a round in the chamber of the rifle. I entered the room to see the thug holding Vinnie up by the throat. He was kicking and fighting with all his might, trying to break the thug's grip but the mutation was just too strong. I peered through the scope and drew aim on the thug's temple.

"Room Service!" I said, causing the thug to look at me. I smiled and retargeted on his forehead. "One lead sandwich," I stated, pulling the trigger.

The round tore through the Thug's brain and skull like a hot knife through butter. Vinnie was dropped as a result of the impact. I walked over to offer him my hand to help him to his feet, but he shrugged it off.

"You always come up with the best lines," he laughed. "He only died cause I softened him up for you,"  
"Be that as it may, Raymon, we worked well together," I said. "If you woulda listened to me back at the canyon, we would still be living there,"  
"Bro, you gotta understand…" Vinnie said before I cut him off.  
"Dude, drop it. We already settled this once," I said.

Previously, when I had reunited with Maria and the others, Vinnie was leading them. He and I started sharing the roles and he wanted me gone because I wanted to save a little girl's life. Since then, we buried the hatchet and have worked hard to make things work for the benefit of the group. I won't say this to his face, but I've sensed a change in him since we buried the hatchet. Not a good change either. He's become more violent and he's quick to draw weapons. I trust him, but not as much as I did before the apocalypse.

"Alright. I'm going to meet Shadoe, we'll supply these people with one night's rest. They move out in the morning," I said. "You gather them, frisk them for weapons, and we'll decided a room for them,"

I exited the room leaving behind the mutant body and found Summer. I took her with me to meet Shadoe. Before she came along, Shadoe was our closest doctor and he was damn good when he could find info on what was going on and had ingredients to make medicine with.

-Part II, Maria-

After the incident with the mutant, Taylor and I worked hard to prepare something special for Alex. I knew he would make sure the nurse was fine, have someone clean up, and then make sure the motel was on lock down before coming to our room. That would give us plenty of time to prepare.

Our room was perhaps the largest.  
I can't really say that, because we had three people staying in the room, as opposed to two like everyone else, except Vinnie and Roger. I wasn't even sure if Hailey was staying Robert anymore. Who knows? She and I haven't been getting to talk much lately since Alex and Vinnie appointed her to the council.

"Taylor," I said softly, "Hurry and spray the room with the Spice Scent,"  
"Yes, Mom," I heard, blushing a little.

I had a cooked meal.  
Not really home cooked. But Alex would come to a cooked meal. I had fixed everything he loved except homemade biscuits. Only reason I didn't cook those, I didn't have a stove nor the ingredients. Everyone else's meal would be fixed by Hailey and Nikki tonight. I requested for some family time with Alex to try and ease his mind.

The door opened.  
I heard Alex locking it and placing his badge near the door. I turned around to see him rubbing his forehead, sitting on the edge of the bed we would be sleeping in tonight. Taylor ran up to him and hugged him, and he returned the hug but not with the enthusiasm he normally would. Something was bothering him.

"Honey," I asked, softly, "What's wrong?"  
"We have been attacked by a mutant. Tore through the nurses room, almost killed Raymon. I'm ready to just find a place we can all be safe. Safe from the walkers, safe from the mutants, and safe from looters. That bike gang that showed up," Alex said, "Are the same ones that looted Dave and Summer over at the store a few days ago,"  
"Sit back, relax, and allow Taylor and I to sooth your mind with some good old home cooking," I said, smiling.

After our meal, we put Taylor to sleep and then we walked out on the balcony. Our room over looked the forest and it had an amazing view of the sun setting over the horizon. Alex put his arm around me and held me close.

"Maria," He said softly, "This world we live in has changed a lot. We cannot let it change it us. No matter what,"  
"I know, baby," I said.  
"It has changed Vinnie and Brian. I still sense the change even today, after Vinnie and I have buried the hatchet. I know Brian is still changing and I'm going to handle them both when the time is right. At this time, they are vital to the success of our group," Alex said.  
"Baby, you are the only one I trust in this group besides Hailey. You know more about the undead than any of us combined. I'll follow you into a horde any day," I said, causing him to blush.

I remind myself everyday that no matter what, none of us are superhuman. The closest thing we have to a superhuman is Alex. I've stated this before, but I have no qualms about stating it again. He is our leading expert. I personally know he has played every zombie game, watched every zombie movie, and read The Zombie Survival Guide at least five times. He knew the apocalypse was coming long before it happened.

"Alex," I said softly, "Let's go inside. The group's on lockdown, the motel has been shut down. You and I should go inside and get some sleep. We both need it,"

He smiled and allowed me to lead him inside.

-Part III, Shadoe-

After the entire motel was on lockdown, I spent my afternoon in my room.  
I was going through my personal belongings. I found the picture of my mom and I before she passed away eight years ago. Taken at Dollywood, The pic brought me comfort.

"Mom, I think you'd like her. Just wish I knew what to say to her," I said to no one. "She's the most amazing person I've met since you left behind this world. I'm glad you ain't gotta see the way we have to live now,"

Someone knocked on my door.  
This shocked me. No one was supposed to be out after lockdown. I guessed it had to be one of the leaders. I walked over and looked through the peephole to see Vinnie standing at my door. I unlocked the door and he invited himself in without saying a word.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked.  
"Shadoe, you and I haven't gotten along since we met. We do agree on several things. Let you and I agree on one thing," Vinnie said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, closing the door. "You and I only agreed on the fact that Brian was a better look out,"  
"Exactly. That's what I'm saying. Brian and I wish for my leadership only. Alex's leadership gave us a council and rules to follow. My leadership gave us three simple rules and that was it," Vinnie explained.  
"What you are saying is you want me to turn my back on the best thing that has happened to this group?" I asked.  
"I could convince a certain young lady to be your young lady," Vinnie said, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.  
"Raymon I don't think you could convince a piece of wood that it is made of wood. Get back to your damn room and leave me the hell alone. My support stays with the well fare of this group. That means under the dual leadership or under Alex's leadership," I said.  
"Don't you see that Mr. Zombie-Survival-Expert is going to get us killed? I read over his notes for the next council meeting. He wants Roger to restrict gun use even more. Everyone will be carrying knives to defend themselves with. Even on supply runs," Vinnie said.  
"So be it. We are short on supplies enough as it is," I said, throwing my notebook at him, "Look for your self. We need more ammunition,"

Vinnie opened the notebook and smiled.

"What if I told you that I know how to double our ammunition supply and our food supply in one shot?" Vinnie asked.  
"Impossible," I said.  
"I can guarantee it with two simple words," Vinnie said.  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"Fort Bragg!" Vinnie said, "Think about it? We'd be better protected there than we are here in this dump,"  
"Have you ever tried breaking into a military base before the dead started rising?" I asked, to which Vinnie shook his head no, "Okay, imagine doing that but only one million times harder,"  
"Think about it," Vinnie said, heading to the door, "I have the ultimate plan to infiltrate Fort Bragg without any hitches,"  
"What kind of a plan?" I asked.  
"Join me and you'll find out. Think about it, Ray," he said leaving me to my thoughts.

**Uh-Oh, There goes Vinnie again. What do you guys think will happen now?**


	23. Chapter 23: Amir Vinnie & Justin

Chapter Twenty-Three

-Part I, Amir-

All this time and I have been very quiet.  
The name is Amir Camp from Gaffney South Carolina.

Before we left the canyon at Lake Welchel, I was a prominent member of the group. After Jordan and Augie joined, I was lost in a cycle of workers. My presence wasn't missed as they rebuilt the motel. I ventured out on my own, taking my python revolver and my little clothing and booking it. Why you ask? I was tired of them treating the black man like a slave. On my own, out in the world against the raging undead, could I handle it? Hell yeah I could.

I had been travelling for about five days when I saw something that surprised me. A large structured city, with power, and everything right before me. A strange man walked out dressed in a tuxedo. He carried with him a large gun. When I say a large gun, I mean a LARGE gun. You remember the guns that Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones used at the end of the first Men in Black movie? This gun made those guns look like Will Smith's Cricket gun from the beginning of that same movie. I was hidden and hidden well thanks to the time I spent watching and learning from Alex. Watching him, I learned how to make Camouflage.

At first, the guy didn't do anything. He just stood there, with his gun hanging from his shoulders. He took several deep breathes before moving towards me. My first thought: _There is no damn way he knows I am here. _ The guy picked up his gun as I tensed up. He raised it to eye level and drew aim, in my direction. I could see the red laser sight aiming straight towards me. He pulled the trigger and I felt the impact behind me as something hit the ground. I turned to see a walker laying there, its jaw nonexistent and the back of its head left in a gaping hole. _Wow. Great shot. _ I thought. The man was hollering for someone now.

"Erik," the man called out.

Another man joined him.  
This one wasn't too tall, he stood at the first man's shoulders with a Carson Daly fauxhawk. The first man wore his hair in a ponytail.

"Yes Governor Cam?" the young man stated, saluting.  
"Erik, get your men. Sweep the area. Find some meat for a feast tonight," the first man said, returning the salute.  
"Right away, Governor Cam, sir," Erik said, before turning and running back towards the small enclosed city.

I waited until the younger man returned with five other heavily armed men and entered the woods before I moved at all. I made it to the gates and peered through the chain link. If these men found Alex's camp, they were doomed. _I have to get back to Alex to at least warn-_ and I entered a world of darkness.

**Three Days Later….**

"Wake up!"

The voice sounded so distant, yet so close. Like I was running through a wind tunnel and the voice was hollering right in my ear as the wind carried it away. _Qwthwap!_ Something hit my back, causing intense pain and then I felt liquid trailing down my back. I realized then that my hands were restrained above my head and my upper body was bare. Also, I realized at that moment that I was being whipped. And whoever was at the other end of the whip would be getting an ass whooping when I got loose.

"Who are you?"

The question came from in front of me. The room I was in was dimly lit and made of cinder blocks. I could make out three figures clad in all blue robes with hoods.

"I will not ask again. You will get another day of beatings if you do not respond,"  
"It is common courtesy to give your own name before inquiring the name of another individual," I said, my voice harsh and raspy.  
"You are in the presence of Governor Cameron's Cabinet and the Forceful Five," a different voice spoke.  
"That still is not enough for me to reveal my own name," I said, fighting the dry mouth, "You are all in the presence of President Ruler's Black Knight,"  
"Is this all fun and games to you, Martin Lawrence?" the blue robed figure before asked, before throwing back his hood to reveal his face.  
"I remember you," I said, my voice weak, "Your that little man the Governor sent out to sweep the forest,"  
"So Mr. Lawrence has a memory. My name is Erik Jones. I am the second-in-command here in town. I command The Governor's military and lead his supply pick up team. Where are your fellow survivors?" Erik asked.  
"I tell ya what, let me loose, give me five minutes with the guy holding the whip, and get me something to drink….I'll talk," I said as a smile crossed my face.  
"Deal," Erik said.  
"You didn't let me finish. I'll talk To the Governor," I said, "But you said deal, so fulfill your part of the deal. Let me loose, five minutes alone with the guy holding the whip, and something to drink. I'll talk to your Governor,"

Erik smiled.  
He threw something to another robed figure and left the room. As soon as everyone was gone, the robed figure pressed a button releasing my hands. I rubbed my wrists and shook my arms to get the blood flowing again. I turned to look at the look at the guy holding the whip. Yeah, he was bigger than me. Broader at least, in the shoulders and heavier. But I was one pissed off black man.

"I feel sorry for you, bro," I laughed as I swung my right fist, connecting with his jaw as he shrieked in fear.

-Part II, Vinnie-

I was alone.  
My attempt to lure Shadoe into my plans for taking over the group may or may not have failed. Robert would be easier since Hailey and he had that little fight. That would be my next target if I could get him alone. I sat and studied the map in my room as everyone else woke for the morning. We would meet for breakfast in the lounge, Alex and I would hand out assignments, the Council would then meet with us and we'd go about our day.

Before the meeting, I stopped Alex outside the room.

"Hey man, I've got a good idea for some looting. Mind if I grab a couple guns and take Robert with me?" I asked.  
"Sure. Take the pickup truck and get as much as you guys can. Don't take the big guns either, you know sound attracts them. Take handguns and two machetes. Think you guys will need a sniper? Take one of the twins" Alex said.  
"Wow. That was easier than I thought," I said.  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked.  
"I figured you'd tell me no, we'd need to conserve ammunition," I explained.  
"I figure we need supplies, you are the best man for the job," Alex said, catching me off guard.  
"What are you playing at here?" I asked, confused. "One minute you are saying I need to conserve ammunition, the next you are telling me to lead a three person team into danger to gather supplies,"  
"Again, you are the best man for the job. You are a great leader when you stop and think without rushing in blindly. Keep a level head about yourself and you'll return," Alex replied.  
"Nah, I know what this is about. We'll take one of the twins and one sniper rifle. Robert and I will be carrying machetes," I said, "That's all we'll need. No use in us wasting ammunition,"

I walked off feeling triumphant.  
I took my place at the head of the table and waited for the meeting to start. After Alex told everyone the schedule for the day, I took the time to get Robert, Justin, and Roger. The four of us went to Roger's room, and we issued weapons for the day. Two machetes for Robert and I and Justin was toting Model 7 Remington Sniper Rifle.

"Okay guys, we'll return to our rooms, prepare small backpacks incase we end up having to stay overnight. Take forty minutes," I said, before leaving for my room.

-Part III, Justin-

Just as I was leaving my room, I was approached by Hailey.  
She looked at me with a look of concern in her eyes and her hands in her pockets.

"Rumor is you are going into town?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm going with Robert and Vinnie. Why, What's up?" I asked.  
"I need you to grab something for me. But we need to keep it on the DL," Hailey replied and I knew at that moment, she was being serious.  
"Sure, whatever you need," I said.  
"Understand that we need to be very discreet about this. I don't want anyone finding out until I've had time to think about the situation. You just bring back the items on this list, and I'll take care of the rest," Hailey said.  
"What if Robert or Vinnie asks about it?" I asked.  
"Lie," Hailey replied. "Vinnie's been lying to everyone around camp, he deserves to be lied to for once,"  
"And Robert? Won't he know I'm lying?" I asked.  
"Just hear me out, if either of them finds out what is on that list, I'll personally kick your ass," Hailey said.  
"Yes Ma'am," I replied and hurried to the truck.

Riding on the back by myself, I took the time to read Hailey's list. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was no way I would be able to find any of these things. I've never bought my girlfriend tampons or maxipads let alone any of the feminine products Hailey was asking for. I'd do my best anyways. If I had to ask, I would lie my ass to please Hailey. I sure don't want her knuckles going upside my head.


	24. Chapter 24: Hailey, Vinnie, Amir

Chapter Twenty-Four

-Part I, Hailey-

Honestly…I'm a wreck.  
Torn between right and wrong, constantly running from cannibals right out of a Hollywood movie and most recently, I have to wonder about my future. I know where I stand with certain members of the group. But if my current predicament is as extreme as I think it is, I may lose my standing with all of them. I can't have that.

To ease my mind, Alex had me teaching Nikki, Alyson, and Taylor basic hand to hand self-defense. We couldn't spare the ammunition at the moment for gun training, but I could teach a monkey hand to hand combat.

"Taylor, your roundhouse kick is a little too low. Arc your back when you rotate your hips and make contact with Alyson's shoulder," I called out. "Nikki, your palm thrusts are slowing down. You are putting too much effort into them. Alyson, you are blocking too much. I want to see some offense,"

Training seemed to take my mind off my predicament for the time being. I studied Taylor's movements as she applied what I just informed her to do.

Shadoe ran through the inner courtyard.  
He was in a hurry and I've never seen him move that fast.

"Alright ladies. Class is over for the day," I said, running after him.

Shadoe turned and headed towards the vehicles.

"Shadoe!" I called after him.  
"Hailey, we've got a mutant heading this way. It's already eaten three of Jordan's RPGs and is still gunning towards us," Shadoe called.  
"What are we going to do?" I asked.  
"We're going to kill it with a vehicle. Alex has someone outside the hotel working on prepping a car with explosives, get everyone into their rooms, and get them into the smallest possible room," Shadoe instructed.  
"Right," I said, heading in the opposite direction.

Things happened very quickly.

One minute, I'm herding the others into the rooms, the next I'm being forced into a room myself. The walls around us shook violently. I looked up to see Maria, Alex, and Taylor standing over me. I was shocked, the three of them hand come out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" I asked.  
"It was for your own good," Maria said, softly.  
"I can take care of myself," I shot back bluntly.  
"Hailey, trust me. If you had been standing, the impact would have knocked you down," Alex said, clutching his arm.

It was then I noticed the growing bruise.  
I instantly remembered what Alex, Rebecca, and Jordan had been out doing. The three of them were out attempting to strip the remaining abandoned vehicles of parts. So whatever had caused that bruise had attacked when they were distracted, which surprised seeing as how Alex lived for this environment we lived in.

"Rebecca? Jordan? Where are they?" Taylor asked.  
"Rebecca is in the next room. Jordan caused the explosion," Alex reported, climbing to his feet and opening our door slowly.

We were in a smaller room with Nikki, Jerald, Summer, and two of John Deal's followers. The followers were out cold from the sedative that Summer had given them after their attack. Outside the door, we saw a brown cloud of dust had fallen upon the hotel. Sweat formed on Alex's brow as he contemplated our situation.

"What's the plan?" I asked.  
"Not sure. Won't be sure until I know how the others are," Alex said.  
"Let me go check on them then," I suggested.  
"Too dangerous. This cloud of dust is too thick and hostile for anyone to see through. If anyone goes, I go," Alex said, closing the door and turning to look at Maria. "But the wife doesn't want me to go, so I'm going to attempt something else,"

With that Alex walked over to the wall that stood between the rooms, and rapped on it hard with his knuckles. After a few moments we heard a reply, which caused us to exhale deeply. Alex looked once more at Maria and Taylor before turning to me.

"We initiate our escape plan," He said.  
"Escape plan?" Maria, Nikki, and Taylor asked.  
"Yes. Hailey will lead you quickly and quietly through this thick cloud of dust to our caravan of vehicles. I'm going over to the other room, and informing them we're initiating our escape plan. Robert, Hailey, Vinnie, Brian, Shadoe, Rebecca, and myself know this plan. Follow Hailey's orders until we're all loaded up in the caravan and leaving," Alex said, sternly, giving us his "don't try changing the plan" tone.

Alex kissed Maria softly before kissing Taylor's forehead, and then he was gone. He left the door wide open and I motioned for the others to gather around.

"We're leaving soon," I explained, "I'm in charge of this group as Alex said. Taylor, I'll need you on point. You are top of the class I was teaching earlier today. Do not worry. You'll do fine. Maria, Nikki, Summer, you three will follow Taylor and I'll bring up the rear. Taylor, lead us to the stairwell, once there we'll huddle up again and let me check our surroundings before we move on,"

-Part II, Vinnie-

I followed Justin into the K-Mart.  
He took off to the left, leaving me to go right.  
I was heading towards the Grocery Side of the store. Which meant this was a Super K-Mart. Good. No more driving around looking for a grocery store. I headed to the can aisle. This store hadn't been looted yet. Just as I started putting items into my backpack, the entire building shook. I looked around, to find nothing else happening. I hurriedly filled my backpack with more canned items. When it was full, I returned to the front entrance to find Robert and Justin staring at a rising column of smoke.

"What happened?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure. No communications have been established yet. Robert's been trying since the building shook. Both of our bags are filled though. He's got ammunition and weaponry, I've got medical supplies, and it looks like you've got food. Should we head back to the others?" Justin asked.  
"Get someone on that walkie," I said, looking to Robert. "Get the truck loaded down with our bags and whatever else you can find," I said, looking to Justin.

While Robert worked with the radio, I followed Justin back into the store. We brought out more food, more clothing and blankets, and bottled water to place on the back of the truck. Robert stopped us on the fourth trip inside.

"Vinnie, I just got Alex online. He's in the Ruler Mobile. They've executed the Escape Plan. Says we should all meet up at The Racetrack," Robert said.  
"Alright. Saddle up," I said, as Justin jumped on the back and Robert climbed in the passenger's side of the truck.

I took the wheel and steered us towards the Racetrack. Thoughts raced through my mind. Evil thoughts. But the one good thought I had, was if Nikki was still alive.

We arrived at the racetrack about fifteen minutes later. Alex and the other still hadn't shown up. I raised a finger towards the sky and made a circular motion. Universal signal of perimeter sweep, that my team received very well. We stood around the truck as the others roared into view. The Ruler Mobile, that old greyhound bus that Alex had modified and turned into a home, Shadoe's RV, and the vehicle that I had repaired for myself. The vehicles came to a stop and I watched as the crew stepped out: Summer, Maria, Hailey, Taylor, Nikki, Alyson, Roger, Jerald, Alex, Jordan, Brian, Augie, Shadoe, Rebecca, and the prisoners Alex had taken. Amir was missing.

"We're missing Amir," I stated.  
"Haven't seen him since before construction began on the motel," Robert stated.  
"Neither have I," Roger reported.

The tensions between these two was getting redicoulus.

"Alright, before we go any further, let me throw this out in the open," I said, looking at the two of them. "It's obvious that both of you have feelings for Hailey, but you can't let that blind you to our situation. We're running from cannibals. They wanna eat our flesh. If you two are going to continue acting like five year olds, I'm going to say leave you here,"

Alex smiled as he gathered everyone around.

"The motel wasn't a good idea. That's on me," Alex said. "For now, we hit the road. Stay on the move, avoid drawing attention to ourselves until we find a safer place to stay,"  
"Only problem with that is finding gasoline to make that a reality," I pointed out.  
"There is the truck stop a few miles down the road. Probably got a few tankers still full in the parking lot. We should check it out," Roger said, looking to us.  
"First we find somewhere safe to spend the night," Alex said.  
"I know the perfect spot," Brian said. "We stay here in the racetrack,"  
"Good idea, Lame brain, but how do we get in safely and make it safe to stay there?" Hailey asked. "We lost most of our tools at the hotel in that explosion,"  
"And we only have the supplies from that Super K-Mart that Vinnie and the others looted," Roger pointed out.  
"The gate is unlocked," Rebecca said, looking through her rifle scope at the gate. "We just fish us out a padlock and lock it behind us,"  
"Alright, Jordan and I will take first watch from the VIP booths," Augie said, "How about we get Shadoe and Robert to walk the perimeter?"  
"That'll work fine," Alex and I agreed.  
"I'll set to work prepping us a proper cooking pit, and preparing camp for everyone to get comfy for the night," Roger said.  
"I'll help with that," I offered.  
"Then I'll begin sorting our supplies out and storing them on the bus," Alex said. "Taylor can help me,"  
"Maria, Nikki, Alyson, and I will begin supper," Hailey said. "And Rebecca can join the men on the roof,"  
"Alright, we know the jobs, get it done. Jerald, Justin, you two are also walking the perimeter. Summer, tend to the weak and injured. We'll take the biker gang back to the hotel before we head out," Alex said.

Within thirty minutes to an hour, The camp was ready for the night. We moved to the infield of the old racetrack and got comfy. Alex and I loaded up the bikers and took them back to the hotel. We left them there, only to find something chilling as a reminder of how dangerous this world was. A few weeks back, we had left Hailey's husband, Timmy, in an old Honda on the side of the road away from our camp at Lake Welchel. We found the same Honda sitting in front of the hotel. No sign of Timmy, no sign of the walkers. Just the Honda. We left the bikers propped against it and quietly left.

"Do not mention this to Hailey," I said, "She has enough on her plate as it is worrying about Roger or Robert."  
"Agreed. You and I will get up extra early in the morning and scout the motel for more information about that car. There is no way he could have found us." Alex said, "But we have to be safe."  
"Right," I agreed.

After eating supper, I took my little backpack with me to the truck, where I planned on sleeping alone, on the back of the truck. Only I found Nikki waiting on me.

"Hey there stud," She said, batting her eyelashes.  
"H-Hey, Nikki," I said, blushing a bit. "What brings you to my truck?"  
"Well, I didn't wanna sleep with the others. I figured I'd be safer sleeping in your arms," She replied. "That is alright with you, ain't it?"  
"I guess so," I said, turning beet red.

And so, She and I fell asleep, with my arms locked tightly around her small waist, and visions of a kiss between the two of us going through my head.

-Part III, Amir-

My meeting with The Mayor was in a few moments.  
I had to get cleaned up from the brutal beating I received from the Cabinet and Forceful Five. Then I beat the shit out of the guy using the whip on me. Literally, beat him within an inch of his life, if I would have had another thirty seconds, he would have been dead. I was now wearing a nice Tommy Hilfiger polo, black denim cargo pants, and spiffy new Jordan's. I cleaned the cuts on my face as best as I could.

"The Mayor will see you," I heard a female said.

I entered the "office".  
Inside I saw a highly decorated room complete with stuffed animal heads, large hunting trophies, and a solid oak desk. The man standing behind the desk, was the same one from before. He still had that huge gun strapped across his back. Only he was now wearing more formal clothing.

"My apologies for the actions of my people," he stated, "Here in Delight, we have a very strict way of doing business with all outsiders. We saw you armed, snooping around outside the gates, and my men thought you were with the rogue bandits that rolled through last week on Motorcycles. We lost about forty men in that confrontation,"  
"How many men do you have?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Enough to take down a small army of heavily armed men. We just could not handle the motorcycle riding mutants," The Mayor replied. "What brings you to our small town friendly?"  
"First off, I am Amir Camp. I was out on a hunting run for my group when I stumbled across your settlement. My camp is run by a couple of former Police Officers from a little town back in the sticks," I stated. "Second off, What your men did to me in that little hidey hole will not be forgiven,"  
"What did my men do?" The Mayor asked.

I hesitated.  
I fought back the urge to rip off the Polo and expose my skin to him. But I maintained my composure and smiled.

"Your men, they beat me with a whip," I explained. "They cut my skin open with a piece of leather that Indiana Jones uses to save women. Treating me like a usual thief,"  
"I see. Mr. Camp, my men will be severely chastised. What can I do to make it up to you?" The Mayor said.  
"Give me my weapons, my backpack, and I'll be on my way," I said, "Simple as that,"  
"I'm afraid, until we find this camp of yours, and find out how many guns your camp has, we cannot allow you to just walk away freely. We will make your stay here as pleasant as possible. You will be able to walk around freely inside the gates, but if you venture anywhere outside, you will take an armed guard," The Mayor stated.  
"Hell no," I said, "Look its just you and I in here with that big ass gun of yours. I can beat your ass like I did the guy controlling the whip. I'm bigger than you, stronger than you, and I'm probably fas-" I started to say "Faster" but was cut off as he drew the ridiculous gun and shoved the barrel in my face in the blink of an eye.  
"I think I'm the faster of the two of us," The Mayor stated, "I'm going to forget that you said that and let you go,"  
"Seriously?" I asked.  
"Inside the gate like I said," The Mayor replied.

Great.  
I was free, but was still jailed.  
But I would use this to my advantage. I would get the information on this settlement and figure out all the access points to this fortress that the Mayor had built. The guards outside the room lead me to an apartment that was fully furnished. Even had a flatscreen tv and dvd player. A small kitchen that consisted of a half fridge, a stove, and a sink. The fridge was stocked with bottled water, sandwich food and there was a small cabinet full of canned goods.

"Everything within this room is yours to enjoy. You will find your backpack of clothing inside your small closet," The guard said before placing a key on the little end table near the door.  
"Thank you," I said as he left.

I grabbed my bag, threw it on the spare bed in the room, and sat on the other bed. I began sorting my things out. It was while I was sorting out my things when I dropped a small device on the bed. It was compact, had a small speaker set into it, and a large red button on the side.

"Vinnie's Walkie. I wonder if it operates on the same frequency as Alex's walkies," I said quietly, incase this room was bugged.

I quickly hide the walkie back in my backpack for now. I locked the doorknob, latched the dead bolt, and I even wedged a chair beneath the doorknob for safety. Digging through the drawer, I found an ink pen and a notebook. I tried the pen, but it was out of ink. I would ask someone for a new pen tomorrow. For now, I sat down on the bed, and laid back on the pillow. Sleep consumed me.


	25. Chapter 25: Maria & Alex

Chapter Twenty-Five

-Part 1, Maria-

We lost our hotel.  
It wasn't the best place for us to stay, but it was relatively safe. Alex and Vinnie had worked together to ensure our safety. As much as I hated admitting it, They were working well as a team. We had moved our camp into the center of the Old Racetrack. Hailey and I worked together to sort out the ingredients while Roger dug our cooking pit

"What should we have for supper?" I asked.  
"We got plenty of ingredients from Vinnie's raid on the K-Mart, why not have a stew?" Hailey asked. "We can make a large pot and everyone can have seconds,"  
"That works for me," I said.

Truthfully, the stew would be quick and easy to make.  
I was really tired from the move, and I hated cooking when I'm tired. I looked at Hailey. She was strangely pale. Unusual for the little fighter I had come to call my sister. Even before this whole Dead Walking The Earth started, she was my sister. I've never seen her this pale.

"Hailey, have you been eating right?" I asked.  
"Maria, this is the Zombie Apocalypse, do you think I've been eating right?" She asked, as she avoided my question.  
"Hailey, don't lie to me," I said. "You look extremely pale. What is going on?"  
"Can you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.  
"Haven't we been friends since the sandbox?" I asked, returning the favor of avoiding her question.  
"Alright, fine. You win." She said, looking up at Roger, "Hey Roger, when the fire pit is dug, could you gather some water in this pot for us,"

Hailey took me by the wrist and pulled me into the Ruler Mobile and closed the doors.

"Maria, I'm late," She said.  
"Late? How can you be sure?" I asked.  
"It came regularly while at the lake, but once we returned from Gaffney, I counted up the days at the hotel, and I'm late," Hailey explained.  
"So you've only slept with Robert, right?" I asked.  
"Not exactly true," Hailey responded, blushing. "I had a fling with Roger one night at the hotel. Right after Robert and I got into it,"  
"Great. You've got to tell them without driving us apart," I said, putting my palm to my forehead.  
"But there's more," Hailey said, "I don't know when exactly the lateness began. It could have been late from the beginning. I'm not sure,"  
"Are you telling me what I think your telling me?" I asked.  
"That is might be someone besides Robert or Rogers? No. I'm telling you there is a large possibility that it could not be Roger's at all and that I'm panicking too quickly," Hailey responded.  
"Okay, have you thought about the fact that we just can't take you to the hospital to get you checked?" I asked.  
"No. Haven't thought of that one," Hailey responded.  
"We only have a nurse here. She will need supplies, and we need to arrange for those supplies to gathered," I stated.

Before Hailey could say anything else, Alex opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, ladies. Roger's looking for you two," Alex said, as his eyes locked with mine, and I tried to hide what I knew from him. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Hailey said, "Nothing at all,"  
"Maria, we can't be keeping secrets," Alex said.  
"Alex, nothing is wrong," Hailey insisted.

Alex continued to stare into my eyes.  
He was using this weird little trick of his to get information out of me. Like he could see inside my soul and tell that I wasn't being honest. Even if I wasn't talking to him.

"Maria," Alex said, adjusting his gun.  
"Alex," Hailey said getting frustrated.  
"Maria," Alex said, his voice softening.

Damn it. He was doing it right. Using his smooth voice, and his incredible good looks to his advantage. Why did I have to marry the most handsome man in our class? Why did I allow him to melt me? Just the look in his eyes turned my knees to jell-o. Hailey could see him working his magic too and it was pissing her off.

"Alex, honey, nothing is wrong. Hailey and I were just having a long talk about trying to find a place to settle down," I said, lying through my teeth. "We wanted to make sure we were doing our part to ensure the safety of the group."

Here was the moment of truth.  
If Alex bought that lie, I was getting better at lying. Or he was losing his touch. Either way I would take it for the time being.

"Alright, Ladies. Roger is still looking for you all to finish supper so we can get some rest. Vinnie and I have something to handle first thing in the morning," Alex said, which caused me to breath a mental sigh of relief.

With that, Alex grabbed a pocket knife from a drawer on his makeshift nightstand and left us alone.

"Holy fucking shit. He believed you, even after putting on his Charm? Way to go, Ria!" Hailey said, hugging me tight.  
"H-Hailey, I don't like lying to him, you know this," I said, angrily. "You have to tell them sooner or later. Preferably sooner,"  
"I know, I know." She said, shrugging it off. "But do you realize what this means?"  
"What?" I asked.  
"His charm isn't working anymore, Ria. You are free from his spell," Hailey said.  
"His spell? Hailey, you were the one who let your husband tell you to stay away from your friends. You were the one who acted like a little puppy up until the shit hit the fan. I do not want to hear this about a spell being broken. If it weren't for the Zombie apocalypse, you probably never would have told Timmy what you wanted to tell him in the first place," I said, which immediately caused me to blush and turn crimson red in the cheeks. "I'm sorry, you pushed me over the edge,"  
"Is that how you really feel?" Hailey asked.  
"Truthfully, yes. I know you didn't care about lying to your husband, but I care about lying to mine. I don't like it. I'm stooping down to that level. Once it starts, you can never be faithful again," I said, as anger filled me.  
"Ria, I didn't mean to say that. Seriously, I was meaning that now….or never mind," Hailey said, leaving the Ruler Mobile and heading off towards the cooking pit that Roger dug.

-Part II Alex-

I joined Vinnie near the little pick-up truck he and the others used to raid a nearby K-Mart.  
He had the hood raised and was tinkering with the engine.

"What's the diagnosis doc?" I asked.  
"I think when Robert and I used it last, we pushed it a little too hard to get over here when we got your call on the CB," Vinnie said. "We may have cracked the engine header,"  
"How?" I asked, giving him a quizzical look.  
"Hell if I know, boss," Vinnie replied, cleaning his hands off with a towel. "So, we still set for our recon mission?"  
"Yeah. I've gathered the required items from around the camp," I said. "We should gather everyone around and let them know what we are doing,"  
"Why?" Vinnie asked, "Why cause camp wide chaos?"  
"We don't have to tell them the whole story, captain. We just tell them we are doing this for the betterment of the camp," I said.  
"Alex, you always were the brains of this operation," he said, patting my shoulder.  
"I was the brains and the muscles," I said jokingly.

Three minutes later, Vinnie and I had gathered everyone around the cooking pit as we ate. I cleared my throat and smiled.

"Everyone," I began. "Vinnie and I are undertaking a very dangerous mission that will benefit the entire camp. We have decided it is in our best interest that the two of us partake this mission alone. Augustine and Jordan will be left in charge until we return. If we do not return in forty-two hours, Augustine and Jordan know the plan is simple: We head towards Charlotte. Keep heading north and Vinnie and I will join you as soon as possible,"  
"No," Maria's voice rang out.  
"We've decided it is for the greater good here, Maria. You know the safety of the entire camp rests on our shoulders," Vinnie said, "We wouldn't do it if it weren't important,"  
"I'm not losing Alex anymore," She said firmly.  
"Eh, Partner?" Vinnie asked, "You wanna handle this situation?"  
"Yeah, I got this," I said, taking Maria and Taylor away from the group as Vinnie and Roger talked about the weapons we would take with us.

"Dad," Taylor began. "If you are coming back, I'll handle Mom,"  
"Taylor, I appreciate the enthusiasm. And you know I always come back," I said, "Maria, I need to do this. The camp has a problem, but WE; meaning you, me, Taylor, Robert, Vinnie, and Hailey, have an even bigger problem. That's why Vinnie and I have to do this,"  
"You aren't talking about the problem you and Vinnie took care of before we left Lake Welchel are you?" Maria asked.  
"We're not sure. Another reason we have to this now," I said, checking my gun. "Vinnie and I handled many a things on the squad together, if this problem has returned, we'll take of it as usual,"

Before she could protest, I walked off and joined Vinnie in the pick-up truck. He started the engine, and we drove off, leaving the camp in a cloud of dust. I could only hope this mission wasn't going to go in the wrong direction. Two days had passed and we had already lost a great place to live and had been attacked by a band of mutant freaks who had learned to control the transformation. Just what we fucking needed.

"Alex," Vinnie said, "We've got to end this bastard now. No more showing him any mercy," Vinnie said, strumming the wheel.  
"I know, bro. We're just going to scope out the situation though. We'll make a plan as soon as possible," I said, looking out the window.  
"The plan is simple, we go in, whip some ass, and kill this bastard," Vinnie said.  
"Without wasting our ammunition," I reminded him.  
"Yeah about that," Vinnie said, "Look, I know we agreed to do this as a team, but I scoped the place out last night while everyone was sleeping,"  
"You what?" I asked.  
"We are dealing with a small militia," Vinnie said. "And their leader is the same guy we showed mercy too. The same asshole who shot you, the same dick that tried to kill your wife and her best friend,"  
"And I'm going to be the Bad Cop this time," I said, as Vinnie pulled the truck to a stop in a small vacant lot.

We would be walking from the truck to the hotel from this location. Only a mile through a forest of wild vines and shoulder high weeds which created the perfect camo for us to use. Vinnie and I exited and prepared for the mission ahead of us.

Not as long as I would like it to be….BUT the next chapter sees the biggest plot twist yet! Keep reading my faithful readers. Keep reading.


	26. Chapter 26: Vinnie & Alex

Chapter Twenty-Six

-Part I, Vinnie-

Alex and I moved quietly through the tall weeds. I was on his right side, we both were on our stomachs and were crawling as stealthily as possible. I looked over to him, and he motioned for me to keep my eyes locked ahead. I nodded. We had maybe five to ten feet before we would be exposed. If whoever had seized control of the hotel after we left hadn't already spotted us, we would be exposed soon. Movement! I looked ahead and saw that someone was standing before us, smoking a cigarette. I could smell it. Before I could do anything, a knife pierced his throat. There was no sound as it struck, just the sound of him hitting the ground. Nothing happened afterwards. Alex inched towards me and gave me that what the hell look of his. We inched closer to the edge of the weeds. Peering out, we saw a war. Two groups of people were combating it out with guns, blades, and fists. No idea who they were, but apparently this turf belonged to someone. I looked to the guy with the knife in his throat. He had been armed, carrying an M-16 Assault rifle.

"Timmy," Alex growled, pointing towards a stubby man on top of the hotel.

Sure enough, it was Timmy.  
He wore no shirt, just tattered khaki pants and combat boots. He was firing into the groups from above with an assault rifle of his own. Bullets pelted the ground centimeters before us. As horrible as it sounds, I had to act fast. I used both hands to drag the body of the fallen soldier in front of us. Alex made it clear, we stayed hidden until the gunfire ended.

We stayed in that position for hours.  
Finally, the fire fight was over. Timmy was knocked out by a rifle stock to the back of the head. He now found himself sitting on his knees, with his hands tied behind his back. A familiar man dressed in black, stood before him.

"Governor, we've secured the hotel. The Ruler Camp has moved on. We found a small militia stationed here, led by an outcast from Ruler's Camp. What should we do with him?" the man asked, speaking into a walkie-talkie.

He was African-american descent and He was obviously very well informed on our camp. Why he called it the Ruler Camp, I'll never know. Alex and I run things together. I looked to Alex and he shook his head. But I could tell he was already accessing the situation.

"Captain!" someone shouted.

Instantly, we saw the entire group move away from Timmy. Alex moved and I didn't even know it until he was gone. I looked at Timmy, and saw Alex crouching behind a car near him. I saw Alex remove something from his pocket and smiled. I knew what Alex was thinking. Knife to the back, just like the poor guy we used as a shield had suffered. To my surprise, Alex grabbed Timmy, and pulled him into hiding. He cut the man's restraints and began talking to him. I couldn't hear anything that was said but I knew it pissed me off.

Alex and Timmy made it back to me before the other men returned. I looked at Alex, seething with anger. Timmy looked relieved that he wasn't dying.

"Someone released the prisoner," another man stated.  
"Secure the perimeter. Something tells me we are not alone," the African American man stated.

Alex and Timmy looked at me, before pointing to the hotel.

"We've got to reach the hotel," Alex said.  
"How? They are searching for us," I asked.  
"Allow me," Timmy said, standing up. "Hey fellas!"

Before he could say anything else, Alex and I were on our feet, firing with our handguns. Alex grabbed Timmy by his shoulder and pushed him forward, as we fired. We dropped five men as we moved. Timmy opened one of the doors and Alex shoved him in. As Alex closed the door, I threw Timmy on the bed and proceeded to beat the hell out of him.

"What the fuck is your goddamn problem?" I asked, punching him repeatedly in the face. "We made it clear that the next fucking time you came around our group we would kill you. You got a fucking hearing problem or something asshole?"  
"Vinnie calm down," Alex said, grabbing my arm, and pulling me off. I swung on him, decking him in the jaw.  
"And you! You rat bastard. You helped the enemy," I said.  
"Then we wouldn't have gotten the privilege of killing him," Alex pointed out, raising an eyebrow as Timmy mouthed "What The Hell" to me.  
"You obviously have forgotten our agreement, pal," I said, shoving him back on the bed. "What are we going to do now?"  
"We survive. I know who that is out there leading this militia against us," Alex pointed out.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Amir," Alex replied, looking out the window. "We haven't seen him in a while. I guess he's abandoned us and found some other group to serve,"  
"Alex, this guy served us. Are we going to be able to take him down if needed?" I asked.  
"You may not be able, Raymon, but I'll take whomever down that threatens my family," Alex pointed out.  
"You know, Alex, this isn't just about your family," I shot back.

Before I knew it, Alex's hands were around my throat, and I was being lifted off the ground. I felt the cold steel of a muzzle being pressed to my temple.

"You forget something, partner," Alex said, emphasizing the word partner, "My family is my motivation. Without motivation, you cannot survive. I don't care if I have to put a bullet in you, or Timmy, or Satan himself, nothing will stop me from protecting my family,"  
"Alex," I said, gasping for air, "Can't breath, partner,"

Alex dropped me, and holstered his gun.  
I caressed my throat for a moment, thinking over my words carefully.

"This situation sucks cock," I said. "We came here for recon against this fool and wind up in the middle of a combat situation. We are not armed for a situation like this,"  
"We push ourselves to the limits," Alex said, his back turned to me, as he looked out of the peephole to the outside. "Timmy, we've got a good mile hike through a forest of vines, thorns, and weeds. Can you make it that far?"  
"Fuck yeah. Are you telling me you are taking me back to your camp? Back to my whore of a wife?' He asked.  
"Yes. We will prepare you for execution once we are out of this situation," Alex said, coldly. "Vinnie, near the door, now!"  
"We are both in charge!" I shot back, to which Alex replied, "Raymon, I have a plan and in order for it to work, you have to trust me,"

I couldn't argue with his logic. He was in one of his moods.  
For some reason I thought back to the day he was shot. When Dispatch had called for all cars in the vicinity to respond to the call, Alex and I hurried to the scene. His mood then was determination to bring down the perpetrator, thus earning us the raise we deserved….should have earned us the raise we deserved.

Alex sat down and looked straight into Timmy's eyes.

"I want to know everything you know about Amir's new group of friends," Alex said, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You've got ten seconds and I decide for you,"  
"Whichever way involves me staying alive longer," Timmy responded.  
"How many guns do they have?" Alex asked.  
"Everyone man out there has a firearm and a sidearm," Timmy responded.  
"How many men are with Amir?" Alex asked.  
"Twenty or more," Timmy stated.  
"Are there any weapons stored near this room?" Alex shot out.  
"None. All weapons were either confiscated or have burning bodies laying on top of them. His men gathered all the bodies and began—" Timmy started saying before I interrupted him, "Burning them?" I asked.  
"How'd you?" Timmy asked and I pointed out the window.

A fire was growing and ravaging out of control towards the hotel.

"Those sons of bitches!" I shouted.  
"They started a fire and have it trailing towards us," Alex reported. "Quick! Vinnie, Timmy! Barricade the front door with the beds and hold them steady. I'm going to create us an exit!"  
"Better do as he says," Timmy said, grabbing one of the beds and lifting it up.

I followed suit.  
While helping Timmy hold the beds against the door, I realized exactly why Alex wanted us to do this. Bullets pelted the mattresses and I felt each impact. Then I heard some of the loudest booms I've heard in my life. Six times I heard the boom, before Alex called to us.

"You guys coming or not?"

I looked up in time to see him standing inside a hole in the wall. The hole wasn't all that big, but big enough for us to squeeze out and avoid being burned and shot to death. Apparently the hole was kicked through the wall by Alex. That would explain the loud booms I heard.

"What's the plan?" I asked, as Alex lead us to the field we had to run through.  
"Keep running, pal," Alex said, "We'll talk in the….holy fuck!"

Alex slowed to a jog and finally to a stop as we came across someone standing by our ride. Someone who was clapping. Someone who carried a ridiculously large gun.

"The commander of the troops," Timmy said.  
"Congratulations. You survived my men," the man before us stated.  
"You killed my men! Men I was going to use to kill these assholes," Timmy shouted.  
"You betrayed us!" I shouted.  
"No. You replaced me," Amir said. "You replaced me with the spic and his homo lover,"  
"What?" I asked.  
"When we left the lake, I was a prominent member of your fucking camp. When we ran into the spic and his homo lover, I was put on the back burner as the two of them joined your ranks and took over my job," Amir shot back. "So I left after construction began on the hotel. I joined another camp, another crew. He made me the commander of his army. I came here to talk to you two about joining us, but it seems as if you interfere too much to join our community,"  
"Why the hell didn't you offer my men the chance?" Timmy asked, "You just came in guns blazing!"  
"Because, I know who you are, motherfucker, and I know what you do to women," Amir replied.

With that, Alex launched a spinning heel kick aimed right at Amir's head. Amir simply caught his foot and threw Alex towards us. Luckily, Alex was able to catch himself, as he looked to Amir.

"No one," Alex growled, "Replaced you,"  
"Sure as shit looked like it," Amir shot back.  
"You worked so hard to earn your place amongst us, to throw it all away for some two bit assholes with large guns?" Alex stated, "Very well. We came to secure this prisoner. He's coming with us,"  
"The hell you say. I came looking to offer you a chance to rebuild your life, and you attacked me," Amir said, bringing his gun up to aim at us.  
"I suggest you lower your weapon," I said, firmly, raising my weapon.

There was a muffled _pffft!_ Sound and suddenly I was on the ground, blood oozing from a wound in my left shoulder. Alex drew his gun and aimed at Amir as I faded to black.

-Part II Alex-

"RAYMON!"

He hit the ground hard.  
Timmy looked from me to Vinnie and back to me. I drew my Desert Eagle and aimed at Amir. This had gone on long enough. Sure Amir had the larger gun, but I had the better aim.

"Drop the damn gun, Amir," I said firmly.  
"Whose gonna make me?" he shot back.  
"Do not force my hand, Amir. That is something you do not wish to happen. Put the gun down, NOW!" Alex said.  
"Ruler, face facts. This time I got the better end of the deal. You cannot possibly hope to survive a gunfight with me," Amir said.  
"I will repeat this one last time. PUT. THE. GUN. DOWN.!" I said,

Amir was heavily armored.  
My Desert Eagle wouldn't penetrate it. And he knew it too. But I could see a weakness in his over sized gun. A little trick I learned in the police academy. I wasn't aiming at Amir, I was aiming at his barrel. If my bullet entered the exit of his barrel, his gun would malfunction and probably explode or burn out. I was hoping for the exploding part myself.

"Seriously, man, we've got other things to worry about besides your camp fighting against my camp. We came to secure this prisoner, and we're leaving this state, your camp can have this fucking area for all I care," I explained. "Our groups won't even have to cross paths again,"  
"That's the same bullshit you told that asshole," Amir stated, indicating Timmy.  
"He didn't listen," I said. "He came back wanting revenge. I promise you, we will not seek out revenge,"  
"That's bullshit. You know it, I know it, and even Timmy knows it. I just shot your partner. Hospitals don't exist anymore. There is no way to treat him. He'll be a biter soon," Amir said.  
"Biter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"The Mayor prefers to call them biters. I myself prefer geeks or walkers, but we have to go with the term Biter," Amir explained.  
"You mean to tell me that some asshole is calling himself The Mayor? He must be your leader then, right?" Timmy asked.  
"Mayor Cameron Arrowood," Amir stated, "he has built a safe haven in the little community he calls New Delight. Allow me to give you a run-down of what happened after I left your camp, Ruler," Amir cleared his throat. "I was beaten for about three days. After that, I awaken to beat the shit out of the guy who whipped me and had a meeting with The Mayor. The Mayor refused to let me leave. I was put into a little room with the belongings I took with me. Going through my stuff, I found a walkie, and then attempted to reach you guys to warn you about The Mayor. Nothing could get through. I did some snooping and found out somethings, The Mayor didn't like that I snooped, but he admired my skills and recruited me instantly, promising me a place to reside, weapons, food, and a small team to command. I did everything The Mayor asked. When I finally got in his good graces, I requested the chance to extend an offer to you. Before that time had arrived, you had already moved on and this scum," Amir said, pointing at Timmy, "had already moved in,"

The situation was tense.  
I had been in serious situations before, but nothing this tense. I tightened my grip on the Eagle as sweat formed on my brow. I forced myself to swallow the words I wanted to say: You asshole, we helped you survive and now you wanna kill us.

"Amir. You have my word that no one from our camp will invade or rebel against your group. You can tell Cameron Arrowood he can bank on it," I said, lowering my gun, holstering it.

Before Amir could respond, I hoisted Vinnie to his feet, and drapped his arm around my shoulders and proceeded to drag him towards the truck behind Amir. Amir raised his gun and I heard the gun whir to life. I continued to walk, dragging Vinnie's unconscious body with me. I heard Amir raise the gun to eye level as he drew aim.

"Keep walking, Ruler, and I swear to god I'll blow your fucking head off," Amir stated, as I opened the truck door and put Vinnie into the seat.

"First off, if you intended on shooting me, you would have done it by now," I said, turning towards Timmy and drawing my combat knife, "Second off, for close encounters," I began twirling the blade around my index finger, "knives work better."

With that, I walked towards Timmy, twirling the blade on my right index finger and holding Vinnie's handcuffs in my left hand.

"Timothy Wade Harrison, you are under arrest. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in my court of law. No attorney can be provided for you, nor can you afford one. You still retain the right to remain silent and the right to a fair trial. These are your rights under the new law of this country. Do you understand them?" I asked, locking the cuffs around his wrists behind his back.

"Fuck you, pig. I wish that nigger bitch would kill you now!" Timmy said, but I locked the cuffs and shoved him towards the truck.

Amir didn't move.  
I pushed Timmy to the rear of the truck, and threw him on back. I used a length of rope that was stored back there to tie Timmy to the bed of the truck to prevent him from jumping. I turned to Amir and smiled before climbing into the driver's side. I started the engine and threw up my hand. I smiled so big. Amir had left the safety on his weapon. So as I back up and veered towards our camp, I heard the gun click several times and then Amir start cussing. When I got back to camp, I was going to ensure Timmy was locked away until we decided what to do with him, and then I was going to start planning our next destination with Vinnie's help.


End file.
